Unseen Tales
by TheSrishtiJain
Summary: Can't describe this one... Go on and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note -**

This one is just a trial! Something silly and stupid! I don't know how it would come out but am really nervous for this one. So your reviews matter a lot. Positive or negative doesn't matter... But please do give your honest opinions!

* * *

Abhijeet - Aged 7, only son of a rich businessman... Ladla of ACP sir

Aditya (Adi) - Abhijeet's father... A good man and best friend of ACP sir

Sharada - Abhijeet's mother... A traditional woman with modern thinking... Loves her son more than anything else

Daya - Aged 5, lives in orphanage... Introvert and doesn't easily mingle with people

ACP - CBI officer... All his life is about duty and only family he has is Aditya, Sharada and Abhijeet... He loves Abhijeet like his own son and Adi and Sharada cherish their bond... Aditya, sharada and ACP sir are college friends

* * *

Today was Abhijeet's birthday and there were preparations going on all around... His mother was running from this corner of the house to that corner instructing the helpers about what to do and what to keep in the car etc... She was dressed up in a beautiful cream colored heavy sari and was wearing beautiful jewellery... Aditya was sitting on the couch all dressed up in a black coat and sky blue shirt... He was making some important calls all the while scribbling some notes... While the birthday boy, for whom all this mess was going on was sitting on one corner of the sofa grumbling... Legs folded and his hands on them... While his face rested on his hands... He was also dressed up but the most important thing was missing from his appearance... The smile that lightened up the life in this mansion... After a while Aditya cut the call and looked towards Abhijeet...

Aditya - Abhijeet beta... Prayduman aa jayega! Chalo na hum nikalte hai... Usne kaha hai na ki woh direct hume wahi milega!

Abhijeet - Nahi! Jab tak uncle nahi aate mai nahi jauga!

Just then Sharada arrived there...

Sharada - Beta hum late ho jayege!

Abhijeet - Mujhe kuch nahi pata! Jab tak uncle nahi aate mai nahi jauga!

Aditya - Beta woh duty par hai... Achanak case aa gaya usse... Aur woh aa toh raha hai na... Hum usse wahi mil lenge!

Abhijeet - Nahi nahi nahi! Unhone promise kiya tha mujhe ki mere birthday ke din woh pura din mere saath spend karege... Lekin woh nahi aaye... Sirf phone pe wish kiya mujhe! Mai bhi birthday celebrate nahi karuga agar woh nahi aayege toh!

Sharada - Yeh nahi manega! Bilkul apki tarah ziddi hai!

Aditya - Aree! Ab isme meri kya galti!?

Sharada - Bhai ko phone lagao! Nahi toh iska muh aisa hi phula rahega!

Aditya - Ha lagata hu... (To Abhijeet) Baat karoge usse?

Abhijeet - (still being grumpy) Nahi karni baat mujhe unse! Unhone apna promise tod diya!

ACP - (Entering from behind) Kisne apna promise tod diya? (Looking around and pretending to search for someone) Kon hai bhai... Kisne mere Abhi ko pareshan kiya?

Abhijeet - Prayman uncle ne! (Story behind this name will come later)

ACP - Kya baat kar rahe ho! Prayman uncle ne mere Abhi ko pareshan kiya! Ab iss prayman uncle ko mai bohot maruga... Bad uncle!

Abhijeet (finally turning behind) - Huh! Mere Prayman uncle ko koi nahi marega! Woh bohot ache hai!

ACP - (leaning over him from behind the sofa) Agar woh bohot ache hai toh app unse gussa kyu ho?

Abhijeet - Kyuki unhone mujhe promise kiya tha ki ajj woh din bhar mere saath rahege... Lekin woh nahi aaye!

ACP - Sorrryyyy na mera bachcha! Ek important case aagaya tha achanak... Kya karta jana pada... Lekin ab mai aa gaya hu na! So ab Prayman uncle aur Abhi bohot masti karege! Chalo ab jaldi se smile karo!

Abhijeet smiled a little but again pretended to be angry while ACP sir saw him and started tickling him making Abhijeet roll all over the couch in laughter! Aditya and Sharada were looking at them with a contented smile! How these two made each other complete! ACP sir could make little Abhi smile however angry he was and Abhijeet could make him calm or relaxed whenever he was angry or tired! When Abhijeet was done laughing he jumped into ACP sir's arms who picked him up...

ACP - Chalo! Kiska wait kar rahe ho? Late nahi ho rahe kya ab?

Aditya - Oye! Late tu aaya! Wait hum tera kar rahe the! Aur tu hai ki mujhe hi bol raha hai ki late nahi ho rahe kya! Sharafat ka toh zamana hi nahi raha!

ACP - Sharif admi ab chale? Agar tera hogaya ho toh!

Sharada - Shh! Ab dono chup! App dono se zayada matured to mera Abhijeet hai! Koi kuch nahi bolega... Chup chap chalo... (Looking towards driver) Driver gadi nikalo!  
_

They reached 'The Mamta Foundation' in sometime... Today was Abhijeet's birthday and they wanted to share and celebrate their happiness with those children... The orphanage was a big one... With a school, playgrounds and some other facilities... Aditya and ACP sir were both regular doners here and hence the management knew them well... All the preparations were already made... The lawn of the orphanage was beautifully decorated with white and blue balloons... Same coloured curtains enhanced the beauty... While the stars in the sky made the moment enchanting... There were caterers and helpers moving around... While the excited children were playing, enjoying themselves... It wasn't often when they got such good and tasty food... Not often they attended parties unless there was some rich man trying to make them happy by celebrating their special days with them... They were so happy today! Sharada, Aditya and ACP sir enjoyed with them... Playing games... Telling stories and doing all sorts of things that children wished too... They gave them gifts and kids were so happy to receive them...  
ACP sir was sitting on the grass surrounded on all sides by cute little angels... Abhijeet was sitting in his lap while he was telling them a story... Of king and his kingdom... Of how a wicked witch attacked it and a brave 'mantri' saved them with his wit... Children were to hearing him with full concentration... The story ended with a moral and all of them were happy as the kingdom was now safe... But ACP sir didn't look happy... He was wondering something looking at one direction... And as the story ended he got up leaving Abhijeet with his new friends and made his way to a secluded corner of the lawn... There were barely any lights there and all that was visible was due to the lights that enlightened the party area... It was the end of the lawn and it ended near a wall which had fence over it... But what attracted ACP sir was the presence of a small boy who was sitting on a small bench present there... He was looking at the sky all silent... ACP sir noticed that he was little chubby and was almost 5 years old... His eyes big and expressive... But what gained his attention was the silence on his face! He found a tinge of pain and loneliness in those innocent pair of eyes... Slowly he sat beside the boy and glanced at the point in the sky where the boy was staring... The boy seemed to notice him but didn't care to talk... He was still busy in his previous action when after a brief interval ACP sir initiated a conversation...

ACP - App kya dekh rahe ho?

Boy - Mumma ko! Woh waha jo star hai na woh meri mumma hai (he said indicating to a star twinkling in the sky)

ACP sir felt his heart shatter into pieces... He understood how this innocent boy would have been told by someone that, that perticular start was his mother when his mother would have left him all alone in this big world... He was lost in his thoughts when the boy started talking to the star... He didn't care about ACP sir's presence...

Boy - Mumma apko pata hai... Kal na maine 2 ka table pura ka pura suna diya sir ko class mai... Ek baar bhi nahi atka! Unhone na mujhe good bhi bola! (A shade of happiness took over his face while he continued with his one sided talks) App bolti thi na ki jab mai good boy ban jaoge toh app mujhe gift doge? Ab mai ban gaya good boy... Khana bhi kudh apne haat se khata hu... Padai bhi kar leta hu... Aur masti bhi nahi karta! Ab do na mujhe gift! Mujhe na gift mai app wapis chahiye ho (he said with teary eyes)... Aur kitne din tak app baghwan ji ke paas rahoge? Mujhe yaha nahi rehna... Mujhe yaha bilkul bhi acha nahi lagta... App aao na peas ... Nahi toh mujhe bhi apne saath le chalo! Apko toh pata hai na ki mujhe raat mai akele neend nahi aati... Toh app kyu chali gayi mujhe chod ke? (A tear slipped his eyes and so did from ACP sir's)... Mujhe na ajj subah chot lag gayi thi, pair mai... Woh mai gir gaya tha school mai... Khoon bhi nikla aur bohot dard bhi hua... Lekin kisi ne bhi mujhe uthaya bhi nahi... Abhi bhi dard ho raha hai... Koi dawai bhi nahi deta! (ACP sir subconsciously looked towards his leg... When he saw a small part of his pant had turned red near the knee) App hoti toh ek kissi deti aur chot theek ho jati na! Mumma please aa jao na...

It was more than enough for ACP sir... This boy's pain was breaking him... He was bearing so much at such a tender age... Life was harsh... Too harsh! And he was angry on destiny for giving this boy so much of pain! Party, food, gifts was not all that was missing from this boy's life... He wasn't complaining about that! All that he needed was love! A caring touch of his head and someone who he could call as his own! He picked him up silently and made him sit in his lap... He wiped his face with his hand and after a silence of a minute he asked in a soft tone...

ACP - Apka naam kya hai beta?

While the boy answered innocently...

Boy - Daya!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Maarne wale ho na mujhe... Bhaag rahi hu mai. Sorry for this blunder. Agar jhelne layak ho toh bol dena... And yes most importantly this one won't have regular updates! They will often be late! So please bear with it... And yes do review. Tab tak mai app sab jo pathar mujhe marne wale ho usse bachne ka inzam kar leti hu


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note -**

Am back! Thank you so much for all the support on this one. It really means a lot! Now go on and read first...

Abhi - Thank you

Ks - Ok ok! Will continue this!

Js Abhi - Thanks. Would continue

Abhi Ya - Thanks

Priya - Thank you

Guest - My pleasure. Maybe the updates won't coming really soon but will sure try doing it whenever possible

Ls - Thank you

Abhi's Ira - Thanks. Will continue...

coolak - Thank you so very much. The story will be all about these two innocent souls! Keep reading and reviewing!

Duoforever -Thanks.

Eman - Acha matlab maar nahi pad rahi na mujhe! Thank god! Bach gayi mai. Thank you!

Guest - Thank you. Keep reading and revewing!

Hs duo -Thank you so much. Keep reading and revewing to see the journey of thee two innocent souls with ACP sir!

* * *

Just then Abhijeet came running to his prayman uncle and asked him...

Abhijeet - App yaha kya kar rahe ho! Chalo na mere saath khelo!

ACP - Ha beta mai toh bas apke iss new friend ke saath baat kar raha tha! (Indicating to Daya who was sitting in his lap)

Abhijeet - Yeh mera friend hai?

ACP - Ha abse yeh apka friend hai. (To Daya) App karoge isse friendship?

Daya innocently nodded his head in yes when Abhijeet said to him grinning broadly looking at his new friend...

Abhijeet - Tumhara naam kya hai?

Daya - Daya... (Hesitantly) Aur tumhara?

Abhijeet - Abhijeet. Par sab mujhe short mai Jeet bulate hai!

Daya - Mai Abhi bulau?

Abhijeet - Ok! Acha chalo ab hum khelte hai! Tum football kheloge?

Daya - Nai... Mujhe nai khelna...

ACP - Kyu beta kyu nahi khelna apko?

Daya - Nai khelna na... (And he hid himself into ACP sir's chest)

Abhijeet - Acha theek hai na. Tumhe nahi khelna toh koi baat nahi! Hum baate karege! Ok?

ACP sir smiled proudly seeing the maturity of his little Abhijeet who was trying his best to make his new friend comfortable when he asked looking at the silent Daya...

ACP - Ok?

Daya nodded his head in a yes lightly when smiling at him ACP sir said again...

ACP - Acha chalo pehle apki chot pe dressing karwa lete hai! Phir app dono baate karna ok?

Both the boys nodded obediently and then ACP sir picked Daya up in his arms and went upto the principal of the orphanage... Told him that Daya was injured and after getting his first aid done started talking to the principal while Abhijeet pulled Daya with himself to the party area...

ACP - Alok ji... Yeh bachcha, Daya... Naya hai kya yaha pe?

Alok - Ji ha sir... Ek mahina hi hua hai isse aake... Bada pyara bachcha hai. Bohot sidha! Na masti karta hai na kisi se jaghda! Zayada baat bhi nahi karta kisi se. Ab tak koi dost bhi nahi bana iska. Mujhe toh yeh samjh nahi aa raha ki apse itni baat kaise karli isne!

ACP - Hmm... Acha yeh yaha aaya kaise tha?

Alok - Sir woh police chod kar gayi thi. Kisi admi ko yeh bachcha sadak pe ek corner mai baith ke rota hua mila tha. Ass paas koi nahi tha iske toh usne isse police station chod diya. Police ko pata chala ki iske mata pita ki maut ho chuki hai toh unhone isse yaha bijhwa diya!

ACP - (after silence of a minute) Agar apko koi problem na ho toh kya hum please isse thodi der ke liye bahar le ja sakte hai? 9 baje tak toh party katham ho jayegi... 11 baje tak mai isse wapis yaha chod dunga! Mai personally aauga isse chodne!

Alok - Sir app toh jante hai yeh allowed nahi hai. Par appne yahake bachcho ke liye jitna kiya hai uske baad apko mana nahi karuga sir. Le jayiye ga!

ACP - Thank you so much Alok ji. App chinta mat kijiye mai pura khayal rakhuga!

Soon the clock stuck 9 and they wrapped up the party... Giving all the kids gifts and at last handing over the donation check to the orphanage authorities Aditya, Sharada and ACP sir settled back in their car along with Abhijeet and Daya. ACP sir had already introduced Daya to Aditya and Sharada by now who were themselves trying hard to make this little boy comfortable... They went to a restaurant to make Daya have his dinner as Daya didn't have anything but cake in the party and after Daya had his dinner finally they left for the beach where they thoroughly enjoyed their time as by now Daya was getting comfortable with them. As the clock struck 10:30 they left... Aditya, Sharada and Abhijeet for their home while ACP sir left for the orphanage to drop back Daya.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So its review time! Sab log jaldi jaldi batao kaisa laga yeh chappy? Waiting to know...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note -**

Heyo! Am back with another update. No bak bak today. Go on and read the chappy!

Ks - Aree frankly baat ki wahi toh mujhe acha laga! And jaha bhi pado! story toh same hi hai. So keep reading and reviewing!

JS Abhi - Thank you so much! Hmm guesses ke bare mai toh kuch nahi bolugi. Aur rahi baat humare chote abhijeet ki. Toh woh hai ki iss story ki jaan. And relation between trio is what the story is all about!

Guest - Sorry for the short update last time. This time am back with a bigger one!

Priya - Thanks

Gautam 1 - Thank you so much!

Angelbetu - Diiiii! Ab aage kya hota hai woh toh padna hi padega! Mai yaha nahi batane wali! Keep reading and reviewing to know kya hota hai humare trio ke saath!

Adduoyash - Thank you so much! Means a lot to me... Keep reading and reviewing. Hopefully you will like how the story goes on!

Pranjal - Sorry for keeping you waiting dear. And yes yeh wala chapter pichle wale se long hai! So go on and read!

coolak - Thank you so much. And really sorry for the short update previously. This time its comparatively longer. And about our trio. Keep reading to see what happens in their life!

Abhi - Thank you

Hs duo - Hmm... Chalo thoda sa bata deti hu. Future mai humare duo bade ho jayege. Lekin abhi usme thoda time hai. So for now enjoy our beloved duo ki masumiyat! And humare pyare Prayman uncle kya soch rahe hai yeh jald hi pata chal jayega! Keep reading and reviewing!

Abhi's Ira - Thank you so much

Cracresta - Thank you!

Guest - So sorry for the late update. But life is going busy currently! Also i have another ongoing story 'The Present' on blogger. So managing updates of both it takes a little longer... Hope you will understand

* * *

*In the corridor*

ACP sir had already talked to the principal and informed him that he was back with Daya and after informing went upto Daya's room to drop him there...

ACP - (bending down on his knees upto Daya's level) Hmm... Toh yeh hai apka room?

Daya - Ha!

ACP - Hmm... Toh app yaha akele rehte ho? Dar nahi lagta?

Daya - Akela nahi rehta na... Saath mai (thinking) kya naam hai uska... Ha woh Ketan aur Rohan bhi rehte hai na!

ACP - Apko ab tak apne room mates ke naam bhi theek se yaad nahi hue? Kyu? App unse baat nahi karte?

Daya - Nai karta...

ACP - Kyu nahi karte? App baat nahi karoge toh woh apke friends kaise banege?

Daya - Mujhe woh ache nai lagte. (Slowly)

ACP - Par beta kyu ache nahi lagte? Unhone kuch kaha kya apko? (Holding his hands with love)

Daya - Bola toh kuch nai... Par bas mujhe koi acha nai lagta yaha pe! Koi mumma jaisa pyar nai karta!

ACP sir sighed painfully seeing the sad eyes of the little boy. This little soul had still not accepted the fact that his mother won't come back. He was still searching for 'mother like love'! But how to explain him that mother's love can't be given by anyone else but mother herself!

ACP - (changing the topic) Mai bhi acha nahi lagta apko? (With a fake sad face)

Daya - Nai! App bohot ache ho (cheerfully). Bilkul mumma jaise!

And he cutely hugged ACP sir putting both his little hands around his neck while ACP sir patted his back with love when Daya said again...

Daya - Par app bhi mujhe chod ke chale jayege na? Jaise mumma chali gayi? (Sadly)

ACP - Bilkul nahi! Mai kyu chod ke jauga apko? App toh mere teddy bear ho (pulling his cheeks lovingly). Bilkul cute se, pyare se aur chote se (twitching his nose)

Daya - Teddy bear (shyly). Par woh toh kitna soft hota hai na!

ACP - Ha toh app bhi toh kitne soft ho! Bilkul cotton ball ki tarah!

Little Daya smiled shyly while ACP sir smiled in contention seeing his smile. And said after a minute...

ACP - Chalo beta. Ab aap jao aur so jao! Bohot raat ho gayi hai. Good night...

And giving a soft peck on his forehead ACP sir told him to go inside... While Daya wishing him good night went upto the door of his room and then turned back again and said...

Daya - App phir kab aao ge?

ACP - Jab aap bulaoge!

Daya - Par mai kaise bulauga?

ACP - Hmm yeh baat bhi hai! (Thinking) Acha ek kaam karna, apko jab bhi mujhse baat karni ho yaa mujhe milne bulana ho app principal sir se bolna. Woh mujhe phone karege aur phir hum baat kar lenge! Ok?

Daya - Ok (smiling big) Good night uncle.

ACP - Good night beta

And Daya went inside his room while ACP sir now went to the principal's office once again to thank him for allowing to take Daya with him and to also request him to allow his teddy bear to talk to him whenever he wished to...  
The day ended... With lots of smiles, tears and memories. And from the very next day their usual life began, of Aditya handling his business, little Abhijeet going to school, his mother being busy helping Aditya in business as well as handling the house and ACP sir getting busy in his duty. But somewhere a small change in their life had occurred... A small change in form their little teddy bear, Daya. Who never called them in the beginning but still owned a place in everyone's heart.

*2 weeks later*

Little Abhijeet was running here and there in the whole mansion while Sharada was chasing him with a bowl in her hand. While constantly trying to stop Abhijeet by saying...

Sharada - Beta kar lo na breakfast!

Abhijeet - Nahi nahi nahi! Jab tak koi mujhe Daya ke paas nahi leke jata mai nahi khauga!

Sharada - Par beta ajj nahi jaa sakte na. Kal pakka!

Abhijeet - App aur papa yeh kal kal 1 week se bol rahe ho! Ab mai tab tak kuch nahi khauga jab tak mai Daya se nahi mil leta!

Aditya - (From behind the newspaper while sitting on the dining table) Par beta...

Abhijeet - Apse toh mai big wala katti hu! Apne mujhe kal bola tha ki leke jao ke! Lekin office se 11 baje aaye. Jab mai so gaya tha! Aur ajj bhi nahi leke jaa rahe!

Aditya - Am sorry na beta! Kya karta kuch kaam mai phas gaya tha. Aur ajj agar important conference nahi hoti toh pakka le chalta na apko! Mummy ko bhi masi ke paas jana hai. Tabiyat kharab hai na unki

Abhijeet - Huh! Mat leke jao! Mai prayman uncle ko boluga!

And picking up the landline receiver he quickly dialed his prayman uncle's number which he had learnt by heart and just as the phone was received started complaining about his father to his prayman uncle saying at the end 'mujhe Daya se milne jana hai! Leke chalo na (with a crying voice)'. Smiling at his ladla's cute ziddi anger ACP sir agreed saying that he would take a leave little early today from his CBI office as he luckily didn't have lots of work today and would take him in the evening to meet Daya. When from behind Aditya held his angry bird squeezing him in his hug and said into the phone's microphone to ACP sir as...

Aditya - Prayman uncle... Iss angry bird ko bolo na ki breakfast karle! Meri baat toh yeh sunta hi nahi

When ACP sir said to Abhijeet who was still holding the phone to his ear while looking at his father angrily as...

ACP - Apne ab tak breakfast nahi kiya? Aise toh mera strong Jeet weak ho jayega! Apko pata hai na weak logo ko police mai nahi lete! Phir app prayman uncle ke saath choro ki pitayi kaise karoge?

Abhijeet - Phir papa ne apna promise kyu toda!

ACP - Papa ne promise toda! Toh unko mai daat laga dunga bas! Par ab app jaldi se breakfast karlo. Mai leke jauga na apko evening mai Daya se milne!

Abhijeet - Ok. Kar lunga breakfast.

ACP - Thats like my good boy! Chalo ab bye bye beta. Shaam ko aata hu apko lene!

Abhijeet - Bye prayman uncle!

And soon Abhijeet ran to his mother to have his breakfast but not without sticking out his tongue to his father... Who gave a 'hwww' expression on outside but smiled in satisfaction inside.

*Evening*

ACP sir came to pick Abhijeet and was greeted by a hug to his legs by none other than his beloved Jeet. Soon they drove off to Mamta Foundation and after talking to the co-ordinator met Daya who was sitting on the swing in the garden as it was playtime for children. He was silently staring at same aged children playing happily while he was lightly swinging himself on the swing. Sitting all alone by himself. When Abhijeet came running to him exclaiming in happiness as 'Dayaaaaaaa' and was greeted as...

Daya - Abhi! Hi!

Abhijeet also sat down on the other swing while ACP sir after giving a side hug to Daya went to another side to attend a phonecall. The both friends talked for a long time on various topics like school, teachers, studies etc while ACP sir even after finishing his phonecall didn't disturb both the friends, instead talked and played with the other childern.  
Time ran at its own pace and it started turning dark. Also the playtime of children was over and hence Daya had to go back inside to his room and so both friends got ready to bid each other good bye for the day. Daya came down the swing with ACP sir's help while Abhijeet jumped down himself. Holding ACP sir's hand Abhijeet started going out reluctantly as he was still not satisfied with the chit chatting when remembering something he turned back and called out to Daya. While Daya turned to look at him.

Abhijeet - (to ACP sir) Ek minute uncle!

Running to Daya Abhijeet took out something from his trouser's pocket and said...

Abhijeet - Apna haat aage karo!

Daya silently did as asked to and Abhijeet started tying a small friendship band on his hand when Daya asked...

Daya - Yeh kya hai?

Abhijeet - Yeh na friendship band hai! Isse na apne best friend ko dete hai!

Daya - (innocently) Toh tum yeh mujhe kyu de rahe ho? Best friend ko do na! Mai toh Daya hu!

Abhijeet - (with a hand on his head) Hey baghwan! Tumhe best friend ka matlab bhi nahi pata!

Daya nodded his head in a small no and then Abhijeet explained to him still trying to tie it on Daya's hand...

Abhijeet - Best friend matlab sabse acha friend! Jisse hum sab kuch share karte hai! Sab kuch matlab humare toys, books aur bhi sab kuch. Aur usko na sab kuch batate bhi hai! Matlab teachers ki complaints, sare secrets jaise ki homework na karna, yaa punishment milna everything! Samjhe!

Daya - (smiling proudly) Ha samjh gaya!

Abhijeet - (sadly looking at the friendship band that was again and again coming out cause he was not able to tie it properly) Par yeh bhand kyu nahi raha!

Just then someone patted on his back with 'Mai help karu?'. Looking behind he found his prayman uncle sitting on his knees upto the level of both the boys and Abhijeet smiling happily gave the friendship band to him who swiftly tied it to Daya's hand. Who after tying it said teasingly...

ACP - Par ab toh Daya mera best friend ban gaya tumhari jagah!

Abhijeet - (shocked) Hww! Kyu?

ACP - Kyuki friendship band toh maine bandha na!

Abhijeet - Ha toh laya toh mai tha na! (Holding Daya's hand) Yeh sirf mera best friend hai! (To Daya) Hai na Daya?

Daya innocently nodded his head in yes and seeing this Abhijeet gave a victory smile while ACP sir acted sad saying...

ACP - Matlab ab app dono mujhse kuch share nahi karoge!

Now both the friends looked at each other and unanimously jumped on ACP sir with 'karege na prayman uncle!' Smiling really big ACP sir hugged both his kiddos and then giving Daya a good night kiss on the forhead left with Abhijeet. While little Daya sitting on his bed kept looking at the symbol of his new tag of 'best friend' for long time until he was called for dinner.  
_

Time slowly passed at its own pace and soon Daya now started calling them often... Talk his heart out, sometimes cry at getting scolded or sometimes complain about his teachers to ACP sir. He had bonded really well with his Abhi... Who for Abhijeet was his best friend but for Daya was his 'only' friend... Abhijeet used to often visit orphanage to meet him and play with him. ACP sir, Aditya and Sharada were shocked to see the change in behaviour of Abhijeet. Their little boy suddenly grew up so mature whenever around Daya. He used to take care of him like a big brother... Used to fulfill all demands of Daya that he could... And even gave away his toys if Daya used to like them and not even ask for them! Aditya and Sharada stared seeing Daya as their another son. Who was so very innocent that they used to always worry about how he would survive in this cruel world. In short all used to pamper Daya in every way they could. But also used to scold him or make him understand if he was going wrong somewhere! Daya had also started getting comfortable with them but he was still an introvert who never talked without reason to anyone else except these four.  
There were instances where Sharada had cooked whole of a delicious cuisine for all the children in orphanage only cause Daya wanted to have something the previous day and it wouldn't seem right to bring it only for him and not other children. When Aditya used to take long lunch breaks lying in his own office only to meet Daya for few minutes! When Abhijeet used to go shopping for himself but at the mere age of 7 shopped for Daya instead, saying 'maa yeh panda sweatshirt Daya pe kitni achi lagegi na! Woh toh hai bhi panda jaisa hi'! When often so many unsaid wishes of this little bear used to be fulfilled by ACP sir who at the end used to wonder 'yeh yaha kaise aaya' looking at the thing he wished for the previous night and had not told anyone about!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So kaise laga humara pyara teddy bear, uska abhi aur dono ke prayman uncle? Do review everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note -**

Knock knock! Mai aa gayi chote Daya aur chote Abhi ko leke. Ha ha unke prayman uncle bhi aaye hai saath mai! Chalo chalo jaldi jaldi mil lo sab unse! Thank you so much for the amazing response on this story guys. Really overwhelmed with it! Thank youuuuuuu!

Coolak - Thank you so much dear. Ab humare trio hai hi itne sweet! Keep reading and reviewing!

Pranjal - Thank you yaar. Happy that you liked it!

Guest - Thank you so much. Yaar kya karu na chahte hue bhi delay ho jata hai. Dusri story bhi chal rahi hai aur exams bhi aane wale hai kya karu. Puri koshish karugi agla update jaldi karneki. Tab tak enjoy this one!

Priya - Thanks dear

HS Duo - Thankieeeeee... Ab humare Abhi sir ka gussa toh hai hi world famous! Toh chote abhi ko bhi tongue dikhane jitna gussa toh aayega hi na *wink*. Once again thank you so much!

Ks - Thank you so much. Will definitely go through them if they are duo/trio stories. Thanks. Keep reading and reviewing!

Angelbetu - Hi di. Thank you so much. Jisne My stubborn brother likha ho usse chotu abhi daya ke liye tarif muilne se badi baat kya ho sakti hai *facepalm*. Thank you. And The Present bhi ho gayi hai update

Gautam1 - Thanks

Guest - Thanks

Guest - Thank you so much. Maine waha review manga tha aur madam yaha aa gayi! Tum bhi na. But thank you mere liye yaha aane ke liye. Huh. Devil kahiki! Tumhe toh dekh lungi mai!

Guest - Thank you. And that special guest! 'Special guest' ji bata du kon hai app *wink*? The special guest is actually my very very dear friend. If you are there on social media connected to me you might be knowing her!'

Guest - Sorry yaar. Really really sorry for being late. But exams are coming and dusri story bhi hai. Kya karu! Will try to update sooner but still can't promise anything.

* * *

*2 months later*

It was Sunday and hence 'AbhiDay' as named by Abhijeet. Who had lifetime ownership of this day in his prayman uncle's life. Meaning? The whole day his prayman uncle would stay with him and have fun! Fulfilling all demands of his ladla! And so like every other Sunday ACP sir came to Aditya's house and was welcomed by a hug to his legs from little Abhi. Picking him up in his arms he said...

ACP - Kaisa hai mera champ?

Abhijeet - (grinning) Bilkul theek! Chalo jaldi mujhe phess shikhao! Apne bola tha pichle week ki mujhe sikhaoge!

ACP - Phess nahi chess. Aur beta bas 5 minute! Apke papa se toh mil lu!

He made Abhijeet sit on sofa and went inside and said to Sharada...

ACP - Bhabhi Adi kaha hai?

Sharada - Sunday ke din kaha hote hai woh? So rahe hai aur kya!

ACP - (nodding his head in no) 11 baj gaye aur janab abhi tak nahi uthe! Yeh Adi na! Ruko mai dekhta hu.

And then ACP sir quickly went upstairs to wake up his dear lazy friend...

*Adi's room*

ACP - Abe oye! Kitne baje tak sone ka irada hai? Uth ja ab.

Adi - (murmuring in sleep) Sone de na yaar... Ajj toh Sunday hai na!

ACP - 11 baj chuke hai! Sunday hai iska matlab yeh nahi hota ki janab sidha shaam ko uthe!

Adi - Shaam nahi toh dupher toh chalti hai na!

ACP - (sighing) Mere Jeet se seekh kuch! Tujhse jaldi uthta hai school ke liye phir bhi uth gaya!

Adi - (changing side) Ha toh woh tera Jeet hai na! Tere jaise subah subah 6 baje uth ke baith jata hai. Chutti ke din bhi!

ACP - (tired of his friend's laziness) Tu uth raha hai ki mai pani dalu? (Picking up the jug of water)

Now Adi remembered an instance when ACP sir really did pour a jug full of water on him as he was not ready to wake up and hence knowing that he is not joking and may really do it he sat up reluctantly...

Adi - Khadus! Apne dost ke saath aisa karta hai. Pata nahi tere juniors tujhe kaise jhelte honge! Bichare!

ACP - Ha toh jaise jhelte hai jhel lete hai. Ab tu jaa aur fresh hoke aa!

Stamping his feet he went inside while ACP sir nodding his head in 'no' on his dear friends favourite hobby of sleeping went out again to the drawing room. Soon Aditya joined them there and saw ACP sir busy explaining how to play chess to Abhijeet who was carefully listening to him. While Sharada was talking to one of her friend on phone. The helper gave Aditya his tea and breakfast while he got busy reading the newspaper. Just then ACP sir's phone rang and he heard a warning from Abhijeet saying...

Abhijeet - Case noi!

Giving a pat on his head ACP sir moved to side smiling on his Jeet's innocence and picked up the call saying...

ACP - Hello...

Man - Hello sir. Mai Alok... Mamta Foundation ka principal

ACP - Ji Alok ji boliye... Kaise yaad kiya?

Alok - Sir agar app free ho toh kya yaha par aa sakte hai please? Woh Daya ko fever hai. Aur woh na kisi se baat kar raha hai na kuch kha raha hai aur na hi dawai le raha hai! Shayad apki baat manle?

ACP - Fever kaise hogaya usse achanak? Doctor ko bulaya aap ne?

Alok - Ha sir bulaya tha doctor ko humne. Unka kehna hai ki viral hai. Aur 2/3 dino se hai. Woh usne kisi ko bataya hi nahi ki usse fever hai yaa woh theek feel nahi kar raha. Isilye hume pata hi nahi chala. Ajj woh subah uth hi nahi raha tha toh uske roommate ne matren ko bataya. Phir usne dekha toh pata chala ki usse bohot tez bukhar hai.

ACP - Acha theek hai. Aap uska khayal rakhiye mai aata hu! Mai nikal raha hu abhi. Aadhe ghante mai pohach jauga! Tab tak app please sambhaliye usse!

Alok - Ji sir. Thank you so much.

And then cutting the call ACP sir told Aditya and Sharada about the same...

Sharada - Bachcha itna bimar tha aur bola bhi nahi kisi ko! Yeh Daya bhi na!

ACP - Pata nahi par woh kisi ke saath comfortable ho hi nahi pata. Kisi se baat hi nahi karega toh kisi ko pata chalega kaise!

Aditya - Usse waha Mamta Foundation mai gaye hue zayada waqt nahi hua na. Shayad isilye comfortable nahi ho pa raha. Ajj bhi apni maa ko yaad karta hai bichara.

ACP - Hmm... Chalo mai waha jaa kar aata hu. Alok ji keh rahe the ki woh dawai bhi nahi le raha! Mai samjhata hu usse!

Aditya - Mai bhi chalu?

ACP - Aree nahi nahi... Theek hai. Mai jaa kar aata hu. Zarurat padi toh call karuga.

Meanwhile Abhijeet heard that his friend had become ill and hence getting down from his seat said while pulling ACP sir's shirt as...

Abhijeet - Daya bimar ho gaya? Mai bhi chaluga prayman uncle!

ACP - Par Jeet beta...

Abhijeet - Nahi na! Mujhe bhi chalna hai. Woh mera best friend hai na! Mujhe bhi milna hai usse!

Aditya - Le jaa isse bhi! Kuch nahi toh shayad Daya iski hi baat maan le!

ACP - Acha theek hai. (To Abhijeet) Chalo phir!

*Mamta Foundation, Daya's room*

Principal Alok and metren were waiting outside the room for ACP sir and as he came they explained to him how Daya was not ready to take medicines or even eat anything. Even the doctor had to struggle to check him as he was not allowing anyone to come near him. Principal told him as...

Alok - Sir yeh soup hai. Aur yeh medicines... App please yeh usse khila dijiye. 103 bukhar tha usse jab doctor ne check kiya. Aur phir bhi woh bilkul tayar nahi hai dawai lene ke liye. Apne aas paas bhi nahi aane de raha hume!

ACP - 103! Rukiye... Mai dekhta hu

And taking the tray from metren's hand ACP sir went inside slowly... Opening the door he saw that even in broad daylight the room was engulfed in darkness as the window was closed and covered with curtains. Then he noticed a small figure lying on the corner one of the three beds in the room. He was wrapped up in a blanket and his face was turned towards the wall. Even from far away he looked to be shivering a little! The little figure seemed to notice someone's presence but didn't turn to look at who it was. Neither showed any interest in knowing the visitor's identity. While ACP sir slowly walked upto him, Abhijeet just went and stood in front of Daya's bed. Not knowing what to say to his ill friend. Reaching to his bedside ACP sir kept the tray with soup and medicines on the table and then kept a hand on his head and felt it to be burning hot. He still had fever as he hadn't taken medicines. Slowly he turned Daya and his heart wrenched to see a stream of tears flowing down his eyes. He was silently crying without any voice and the fact that such a small boy had learnt to cry without voice shook ACP sir to the core. Wiping his sweaty forehead and face with a towel that was kept besides him ACP sir slowly asked him...

ACP - Kya hua mere teddy ko? Ro kyu rahe ho bachcha?

But the little boy said nothing and just hid himself in ACP sir's lap finding it the only place where he could comfort himself. While ACP sir slowly started weaving in his hairy scalp all the while patting his back. But when even after 5 minutes of same Daya still didn't stop crying, ACP sir pulled him up and made him sit in his lap as Daya adjusted his head on his uncle's chest. ACP sir also picked up his blanket and wrapped it around him as he was still shivering. And then giving small kiss on his forehead he asked...

ACP - Beta kya hua? Apne uncle ko nahi bataoge?

But still not receiving any answer he tried to distract the little boy...

ACP - Acha yeh dekho kon aaya hai! (Indicating towards Abhijeet) Apka Abhi!

But even this failed and Daya simply buried his head deeper into sir's chest. Now ACP sir couldn't control himself. He could not see this precious soul crying so bitterly and hence once again tried as...

ACP - Bachcha batao na kya baat hai? Kyu ro rahe ho app?

This time he heard a whisper against his chest in between low sobs...

Daya - Mumma cha... chiye...

So this was the first thing he ever asked from ACP sir... All others were just some unsaid wishes that they fulfilled as they came to know. But basically Daya had never demanded anything from them. This was his first one. And ACP sir's heart broke into pieces as he realized he couldn't fulfill it. This realization made one tear slip down his eye too. But quickly wiping it away he ran his hand through Daya's head and said...

ACP - Lekin mumma toh apke saath hi hai na beta! Apko toh pata hai na ki woh sky mai star hai. Aur humesha waha se humare pyare se Daya ko dekhti rehti hai. Phir?

Daya - To... To uncle... Woh wapis... Kyu nai aati? (between sobs)

ACP - Kyuki woh jaha hai waha bohot busy hai. Isilye toh unhone apke Abhi ko, Adi uncle ko aur aunty ko bejha hai na apke paas! Unke chote se Daya ka khayal rakhne ke liye!

Now finally Daya came out of shell inside ACP sir's chest and looked up at his face still sitting in lap...

Daya - Aur apko?

ACP - Mujhe? (With a sad face) Mujhe toh apki mumma ne job se hi nikal diya

Daya - (shocked) Hww... Kyu?

ACP - Kyuki unka Daya bimar ho gaya na! Aur medicines bhi nahi le raha. Isilye Daya ki mumma ne mujhe job se hi nikal diya kyuki mai fail ho gaya unke Daya ko theek karne mai!

Daya - Mumma ne aisa kiya?

ACP sir sadly nodded in yes while his trick worked and Daya said...

Daya - Acha theek hai app mujhe medicine dedo. Mai kha lunga. Aur ajj raat ko jab mumma aayegi na star banke jab mai unko yeh bhi boluga ki app bohot ache ho aur apko wapis rakh le!

ACP - Acha! Toh phir yeh lo jaldi jaldi soup piyo aur phir medicine le lo. Phir app jaldi se theek ho jaoge!

Now like a good boy Daya had his soup from ACP sir's hands while chatting with his Abhi and soon also took his medicines as he didn't want his dear uncle fired from his job of taking care of him. Soon Daya dozed off to sleep being tired due to fever and also due to medicine effect. And after making sure his little teddy was comfortable and better now ACP sir and Abhijeet left after talking to principal once and telling him to keep him informed about Daya and told that he would come tomorrow morning once again to meet Daya.

*Evening, Aditya's house*

ACP sir was silently sitting on the cane chair present on the terrace of the house... He was silently staring at the setting sun lost in his thoughts. When Aditya came there with two cups of coffee in his hand and keeping them on the table settled down on another chair... And as he finally looked at ACP sir he realized his friend hadn't even noticed his presence so said to gain his attention...

Aditya - Kaha khoye hue hai inspector sahab! (Dramatically as ACP sir looked at him) Agar abhi meri jagah koi criminal aaya hota toh! Tumahari naak ke niche se apna kaam karke chala jata aur tumhe pata bhi nahi chalta! Nokri chali jayegi bhai. Attentive raha karo!

ACP sir nodded his head in a no seeing the natak of his dear friend when Adi asked in a serious tone this time...

Aditya - Chal bata... Kya soch raha tha?

ACP - (sighing) Daya ke bare mai soch raha tha yaar.

Aditya without saying anything waited for his friend to complete whatever was bothering him while ACP sir after a while continued as...

ACP - Pata hai ajj bhi woh apni maa ko yaad karke hi ro raha tha... Dawai lene ko tayar nahi tha kyuki maa ki yaad aa rahi thi. Itni si umar mai usne bina aawaz ke rona sikh liya yaar! Aasu ruk hi nahi rahe the uske. (Angrily staring at the sky, towards god) Pata nahi woh itna bereham kaise ho sakta hai! Itni si jaan ko itna dard kaise de sakta hai yaar...

A silent tear slipped down ACP sir's eye and seeing it Aditya kept a hand on his hand to console him... He himself feeling the pain of the little boy he considered as his younger son... While ACP sir once again said looking at Aditya's hand kept on his own hand as...

ACP - Yeh haat bhi toh nahi hai uske paas yaar. Uske dard ko samjhne layak... Uske aasu pohchne ke liye ek haat bhi nahi hai. (Getting uncomfortable with the realization of the fact he already knew) Bas 5 saal ka hai woh! Aur abhi se unse apni ikchaye dabana sikh liya. Yaar agar ajj bhi mujhe yaa tujhe kisi ek anjan jagah, anjan logo ke bich le jaa kar chod diya jaye na toh hum bhi ek pal ke liye dar jayege. Insan ka nature hai anjan chizo se darna. Kaise woh bas itna sa hokar reh lega waha pe? Bachcha hai yaar! Kya usse andhre se dar nahi lagta hoga? Kya usse kabhi ghumne ka man nahi karta hoga? Kya usse nahi lagta hoga ki kisi ke paas jakar kuch nahi toh bas ek chocolate ki zid hi karle!

Breaking his silence Aditya finally said helplessly...

Aditya - Par hum kar bhi kya sakte hai yaar. Uski kahi... Unkahi har khwaish toh puri karne ki koshsish karte hai. Aur ek woh hai ki kuch mangta tak nahi hai... Ajj tak ek demand nahi ki usne. Jab bhi milta hu usse sochta hu ajj hi kuch mang lega. Par nahi! Yaar humse toh dur... Jeet se tak kuch nahi mangta woh. Humara waqt bhi nahi! Ha kush hota hai jab hum usse milne jate hai par kabhi kehta nahi ki 'app aaj aa jao na!'

ACP - Woh janta hai Adi... Woh janta hai ki hum uske apne nahi hai. Usse lagta hai ki uska humpar koi haq nahi hai. Waqt apno se manga jata hai yaar. Woh toh ajj bhi darta hai iss baat se ki hum usse chod kar chale jayege! Pata hai ajj tak jitni baar mila hu na usse... Har baar mere wapis aane se pehle puchta hai woh mujhse... Ki 'app phirse aayege na?' Kabhi phone karu yaa woh kare toh bulayega bhi nahi par yeh zarur puchega ki app aayege na! Kuch nahi mangta kyuki kuch bhi khone se darta hai woh. Aur kaise na dare? Itni si umar mai sab kuch toh kho diya usne!

Aditya - Kar bhi kya sakte hai hum?

ACP sir maintained silence for a moment trying to figure out the answer to Aditya's question and then said looking down in an unsure voice...

ACP - Mai usse adopt kar lu kya? Agar woh chahe toh?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So will ACP sir adopt little Daya now? What will Daya want? Keep reading to know further! Also all those who guessed something like this. You guys were right! Lekin aage kya hoga dekhte raho! And uske liye review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note -**

Heyooo! Me is back! Chalo jaldi jaldi chappy pado. Mai last mai aaugi...

Angelbetu - Thank you so much di... Ab iske aage kya hoga aur kya nahi yeh toh padke hi pata chalega *devil smrink*. Lekin abhi ke liye toh go ahead and read the chappy. Iss wale mai toh maza aayega don't worry!\

Lucky - Thank you!

Govind Agarwal - I am continuing!

Pranjal - Thank you dear. Keep reading to know what happens with our sweet little duo and their beloved prayman uncle.

Priya - Thanks

coolak - True. Life just happens and none can do any thing about it. What is important is to go through it all with a see what this life does with our beloved trio.

Guest - Am so sorry but that guest don't want to reveal identity. So i really can' you will unerstand. Thanks

Guest - Thank you so much. Keep reading and reviewing

Guest - Tum na! Jaha dena ho do. Lekin i want my review! Got it!

Abhi-Ya Fan2104 - Thank you so much. Just a little effort on our beloved trio. Honoured you liked it.

Guest - Thank you. And i am continuing it!

Abhi - Thanks

HS Duo - Thank you so much yaar. Humare trio bade ho yaa chote hai hi itne cute ki kisi ka bhi dil chura le. Thanks again dear.

* * *

*Aditya's house, terrace*

Aditya - Thought toh acha hai yaar. Par woh raazi hoga? Matlab woh kitna introvert hai yeh toh hum jante hi hai. Humse aise kuch waqt ke liye milna alag baat hai. Par agar woh adoption ke baad comfortable nahi ho paya toh?

ACP - I know. Mujhe bhi issi baat ka dar hai. Aur toh aur mai uss ka khayal rakh pauga kya? Tu toh janta hi hai na Adi ki meri duty kaisi hai! Na ghar aane ka koi waqt hota hai na ghar se jane ka! Mission aa jaye toh mahino tak ghar nahi aa sakte. Aur pata nahi konsi goli par kab mera naam likha ho...

Aditya - (cutting in between) Prayduman please!

ACP - (sternly) Sach hai yeh. Tu kitna hi isse bhaag le yehi sach hai. Jab mai subah ghar se nikalta hu toh mujhe nahi pata hota ki shaam ko ghar lautuga ki nahi! Mai nahi chahta ki Daya bhi iss dar mai jiye! Ek baar apni maa ko kho chuka hai woh. Ab agar mai usse adopt karlu aur phir mujhe kuch ho jaye toh? Kaise sahega woh bachcha?

Aditya - (little angrily) Toh kisne kaha tha inspector bano! Sharafat se 9 to 5 job nahi ho rahi thi kya tumse? Mere saath business hi kar lete! Par nahi mujhe toh forces join karni hai!

ACP sir in little smile kept a hand on his head dejected to see his dear friend going back into the same college mood where he used to be snubbed for hours by him in his fear of 'what if something happens to his best friend?' Now to change the direction of Aditya's thinking and to bring him back on track ACP sir said...

ACP - Acha bhai kar li na ab toh forces join! Ab kya kare?

Aditya - (angrily) Kya kya kare? Mai hu na yaha par? Ki nazar nahi aa raha mai tumhe? Life toh sabki hi uncertain hoti hai na. Agar mai ghar se bahar niklu aur koi gaadi uda ke chali jaye toh? Abhijeet ko sambhalo ge ki nahi tum? Ki usse orpha...

ACP - Shut up Adi!

ACP sir cut him angrily to make him realize what nonsense he was uttering while Aditya himself stopped knowing what he was going to say for his beloved son. When after silence of a minute Aditya held ACP sir's hand in both his hands and said... This time calmly as...

Aditya - Dekh mai hu na yaha! Mai hu, Sharada hai. Humare hote hue tujhe yeh sab sochne ki zarurat nahi hai. Jab bhi tu available nahi hoga... Maan le koi mission ho yaa kuch bhi... Hum hai na Daya ka khayal rakhne ke liye! Jaise tu Jeet ke liye hai waise mai Daya ke liye hu! Wada karta hu tujhse Daya ko Abhijeet jitna hi pyar milega. Zarurat padi toh usse zayada bhi. Aur yeh sirf isilye nahi kyuki meri zimedari hai isilye kyuki Daya ko mai apna chota beta already manta hu!

ACP sir looked at him with still some uncertainty in his eyes while voicing out his worry as...

ACP - Mere paas toh kudh ke liye waqt nahi hota yaar... Mai usse kaha se dunga. Aur kudh criminals, khoon, dead bodies ke bich rehkar kaise usse sahi parwarish de pauga?

Aditya - Jitni fikar tu uski karta hai na... Tujhse behtar parwarish usse koi nahi de sakta. Woh bachcha bohot samjhdar hai. Yaa yu kaho zindagi ne usse bohot samjhdar bana diya hai. Woh iss umar mai bhi tujhe samjh lega!

ACP sir was now staring at the floor still having so many questions in his mind... Few valid... Few invalid. Some questions which had no answer to them. And some whose answer only the future knew! Yes Aditya and Sharada were there. If something happened to him he knew they would take care of Daya as their own son. Even when his duty would not permit him to be with Daya these two would take care of him without any single complaint... But then there were so many what ifs? What if some of his enemy would take his revenge on that innocent soul? What if he is not able to fulfill Daya's needs? What if Daya would never be able to accept him? He knew Daya had less demands and at the very early age was mature enough to understand 'life' but then the very same thing made him vulnerable to the acrocities of this very life! He was still thinking about all of this when Aditya understanding the dilemma of his dear friend said...

Aditya - Acha ek kaam karte hai... Daya abhi bimar hai. Toh school toh jayega nahi. Waha uske room mai bhi uske roommates ko infection hone ka dar rahega. Toh kyu na ek kaam kare hum principal ji se baat karke, Daya ko kuch dino ke liye ghar le aaye? Woh kisi ki baat bhi nahi maan raha. Isme uski care bhi ache se ho jayegi. Hume pata bhi chal jayega ki woh humare saath reh sakta hai kya. Tere ghar mai bhi comfortable ho pa raha hai ki nahi yeh bhi pata chal jayega!

ACP sir looked at him and said agreeing...

ACP - Yeh acha hai. Aisa hi karte hai. Mai kal hi jauga Mamta Foundation aur Alok ji se baat karta hu. Dekhta hu if he agrees. Agar man jate hai toh mai ek hafte ke liye usse mere ghar le aauga. Mai bhi chutti le lunga ek week ki! Mil jayegi chutti shayad. Abhi mission se aake li nahi thi na...

Aditya - Bilkul! Aur ek kaam karna... Jeet ko bhi apne ghar le jana ek week ke liye. Jo kaam shayad hum na kar paye woh Jeet kar le! Waise bhi kal uska school ka last day hai. Uski Diwali holidays hai kal ke baad!

ACP - Ha subah se kamse kam 20 baar bata chuka hai mujhe woh (in light smile)... Theek hai mai kal Alok ji se baat karta hu. Agar woh mante hai toh tabhi le aauga Daya ko!

Aditya - Perfect! Chal ab uth niche chal. Agar aur zayada time maine Jeet ke prayman uncle ka liya na toh janab ka muh phool jayega! Ki uske Abhiday ke din mai kyu prayman uncle ka time le raha hu!

And with laughter both the friends got up from their chairs and left downstairs and started manaing their little Jeet who was already sitting with a balloon face!

*Next morning*

ACP sir came out of principal Alok's cabin with a sweet smile on his face as after efforts of half an hour he was finally successful in getting the permission to take Daya home. Obviously after getting the formalities done of signing some papers. Instantly he made his way towards Daya's room and as he opened the already open door found Daya looking out of the window sitting on his bed sitting in half lying position while the blanket covered his legs.  
Daya didn't seem to notice his presence and hence ACP sir silently walked upto his bed and putting a hand around his small shoulders noticed that he still had mild fever but still very less compared to the previous day. He slowly followed his gaze and asked him as...

ACP - Kya dekh rahe ho app waha pe?

Daya - Woh bild (bird) ka nest! Woh jo sparrow hai na... Usne na kuch days pehle eggs diye the! Apko pata hai kal woh eggs apne app tut gaye aur usme se chote chote sparrows nikle!

He said in small excitement seeing the wonder of nature that was previously unknown to him! While ACP sir joining his teddy's excitement said...

ACP - Acha! Apko pasand hai sparrows?

Daya - Ha! Mujhe toh sab bilds animals sab pasand hai. Bas cockloch (cockroach) ko chod ke. Woh kitne eww eww hote hai!

ACP - (laughing at that 'eww eww') Par apke Abhi ko toh nahi lagta cockroach se dar!

Daya - Ha pata hai na... Abhi bohot blave (brave) hai! Mere room mai na ek cockloach aa gaya tha. Mai toh dar gaya tha lekin Abhi noi dara! Mera blave Abhi!

Said Daya with a proud broad grin on his face. While ACP sir said as if saying a secret...

ACP - Par apko pata hai... Apke abhi ko na chipkali se bohot dar lagta hai!

Daya - Hww! Sach mai?

ACP - Ha toh phir! Kahi chipkali dikh jaye na toh pure ek din tak waha na aaye!

Daya laughed happily imagining his 'blave abhi' getting scared of a chipkali when ACP sir once again said...

ACP - Acha ek idea hai mere pass!

Daya - Kya?

ACP - Kyu na hum Abhi ko chipkali se daraye?

Daya - Ha! Bohot maza aayega... Abhi ko dalayege! (He exclaimed happily but then instantly put forward his intelligent query as) Par hum chipkali layege kaha se?

ACP - Hmm (pretending to think) Shop se nakli chipkali le aayege!

Daya - Nakli chipkali bhi milti hai!? (Shocked)

ACP - Ha bilkul milti hai!

Daya - Toh phir Abhi agar nikli cockloch le aaya toh? (Scared)

ACP - Nahi layega. Mai nahi lane dunga na usse!

Daya - Phir theek hai! Hum Abhi ko dalayege!

Daya exclaimed jumping a little in happiness and excitement while ACP sir smiled in contention seeing the cute smile formed on the face of his little teddy while once again Daya turned to him with another intelligent query as...

Daya - Par hum usse dalayege toh principal sir datege na!

ACP - Bilkul nahi datege. Hum usko mere ghar pe darayege na!

ACP sir tried his luck in convincing Daya to come to his house while he waited for his answer in impatience...

Daya - Apke ghar pe?

ACP - Ha!

Daya - Par mai apke ghar kaise jauga? (Sadly)

ACP - Mai le kar chaluga na!

Daya - Principal sir nai manege!

ACP - Woh sab app mujhpe chod do. Mai mana lunga unko! App bas itna batao app chaloge na ghar mere?

ACP sir asked him hopefully while Daya was now confused. He was nervous thinking 'mai uncle ke ghar kaise jauga!' but then he wanted to scare his Abhi with a chipkali! Also he had a internal wish to get out of this orphanage which he didn't even the know the meaning of! While ACP sir tried explaining him as...

ACP - Hum na waha bohot sari masti karege! Acha acha khana khayege. Shopping karege. Mai apko stories sunauga... Adi uncle... Sharada aunty sab honge! Apko abhi ke saath jitna khelna hai, utna khelna. Koi datega bhi nahi waha apko! Pakka! Chaloge na app bachcha?

ACP sir spread a hand on his head while Daya nodded his head in a small yes in return bringing a huge smile on ACP sir's face. Who now picked him up in his lap and said 'toh chalo jaldi se tayar ho jao hum chalte hai!'

Daya - Abhi?

ACP - Ha! Kyu? Abhi nahi chalna kya apko? Phir hum Abhi ko darayege kab!

Daya - Abhi ko dalayege! Chalo chalo.

And once again the sweetest smile came back on little Daya's face as he went to get ready as ACP sir started packing some of his necessities like few pair of clothes, medicines etc. Soon both of them left in ACP sir's car after talking to principal while Daya was really nervous going to his ACP uncle's house and hence was back in his silent shell but the only thing that could make him smile was 'Abhi ko dalayege'. On the way ACP sir did not forget to take him to the shop and buy a 'chipkali' while Daya himself got scared of the it and so did not even hold it.

*ACP sir's house*

Daya came out of the car holding ACP sir's hand firmly while he stared at the bungalow with a little nervousness. Patting his cheek lovingly ACP sir said...

ACP - Chale?

With a slight node he started walking still holding ACP sir's hand and while ACP sir opened the door with his keys and saw Aditya and Sharada waiting for him on the couch while Abhijeet was absent from ACP sir's vision as he was already standing near Daya jumping in happiness with...

Abhijeet - Yeh surprise tha!

He gave a tight hug to Daya who was smiling sweetly seeing his friend so happy to see him while now Abhijeet was already hugging ACP sir's legs with...

Abhijeet - Thank you Prayman uncle! Bohot sara thank you. Ajj mai aur Daya bohot sari masti karege! Yeesssssss!

He was continuously jumping in happiness while all the other three elders were smiling in sooth looking at their happy kid while now ACP sir sitting on his knees said pulling his cheek lightly as...

ACP - Sirf ajj ke din? Chalo acha hai matlab baki 6 days, mai, Adi aur bhabhi masti karege Daya ke saath!

Abhijeet - (shocked) Baki 6 days! Matlab Daya humare saath 6 + 1 (while adding on using his fingers) 7 days rahega!

ACP - Ha! Bilkul! Aur sirf Daya hi nahi. App bhi mere saath yehi rahoge 7 days tak!

Abhijeet - Sachi?

ACP - Muchi! (Now turning to Daya who was silently smiling still standing on his place) App rahoge na mere aur Abhi ke saath yaha 7 days tak?

Daya looked a little nervous but then looking at his Abhi nodded his head in yes while Abhijeet once again jumped happily and then held Daya's hand saying...

Abhijeet - Chalo Daya! Hum khelege!

But before Daya could say anything now Sharada came in between and holding hands of both her sons in her each hand said as...

Sharada - Jeet beta abhi nahi na. Daya abhi abhi toh aaya hai. Aur ab toh pure 7 days apke saath rahega na. Bohot masti kar lena. Koi nahi rokega apko. Lekin abhi woh bimar hai na. Usko thoda rest karne do. Phir khelna app dono!

Little Abhijeet now turned to Daya little angrily while saying as...

Abhijeet - Tum abhi bhi bimar ho? Theek kyu nahi hue? Ajj prayman uncle nahi aaye morning mai toh tumne phir se medicines nahi li na!

Now Daya finally opened his mouth seeing his friend angry as...

Daya - Le lunga na Abhi!

Abhijeet - Kya le lunga na! Abhi ke abhi lo!

He now turned to ACP sir who instantly removed Daya's medicine from the bag he was holding and taking out the required pill handed it over to Abhijeet while Abhijeet grabbing it went upto the dining table and started to 'try' to fill a glass of water while seeing him unable to reach upto the required height Aditya came forward to help him and filling him the glass handed it over to him who came back to his previous place and scolded Daya with...

Abhijeet - Lo yeh abhi ke abhi!

While Daya instantly grabbed the medicine and gulped it down like a good boy and then looking at his friend who was still angry said...

Daya - Solly na Abhi...

Abhijeet - Huh! Plomise karo ki ajjse sab medicines time pe loge!

Daya - Plomise!

Now being satisfied with this 'plomise' Abhijeet smiled and then grabbing Daya's hand pulled him up stairs saying...

Abhijeet - Chalo ab tum bhi change kar lo mai bhi uniform change kar leta hu. Phir hum saath mai lunch karege ok? Mujhe toh bohot bhook lagi hai! Tumhe nahi lagi?

Daya who was following him silently replying in between while here Sharada patting her head took Abhijeet's bag from the centre table as well as Daya's from ACP sir and followed the little duo inside the room to get them changed who had actually gone to change but without taking their clothes!  
Soon all of them were now sitting on dining table having their lunch where Sharada was feeding Abhijeet and Daya simultaneously giving one bite to Abhi and then one to Daya. Daya had food lesser than usual... A little less cause he was unwell and a little lesser cause he was also a little uncomfortable. Getting over with the lunch little duo left with Sharada who put them to sleep for a afternoon nap so that Daya could have some rest while Aditya left for his office as he had a meeting to attend. ACP sir got busy in some files and soon even Sharada left for her home after making sure the kids were comfortable.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

ACP sir 7 days ke liye Daya ko ghar le aaye! Ab kya hoga? Ab toh maza aayega! Abhi Daya milke bohot sari masti karege! Saath mai hum bhi karege! Lekin uske liye pehle jaldi jaldi review karo. Bye bye...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note -**

Hello! Me is back with next chapter of Unseen Tales! So here start the 7 days of ACP sir being with the little duo! Enjoy!

Guest - Thanks

Lucky - Thank you so much

Priya - Thank you. Keep reading and reviewing

Ls - Thanks

Guest - Welcome. Keep reading and reviewing

Abhi-Ya Fan2104 - Duo 7 days saath rahege... Hmm rahege! Ho sakta na bhi rahe! Pata karne ke liye you have to keep reading further. And thank you so much. AAge aage dekho hota hai kya!

Cracresta - Sorry for the late update. Exams! So couldn't update. But am back now

Angelbetu - Thanks di. I personally feel it should be a must to check out kid's comfort zone before adoption. If the kid is not so comfortable you may make attempts to gain that comfort level and create a bond. Thank you so much di!

Anam Abhi's fan - Thank you dear

Guest - Dear guest, am really sorry for the delay. But this time i had a genuine reason that is exams! I was not at all prepared for the exams and hence had to take such a long break from writing. But now am back. And both Unseen Tales as well as The Present would be getting proper updates now. Also length of chapters would increase in the later part of the story. Please bear with the length for now.

* * *

*Evening, ACP sir's house*

Little Abhijeet was standing with his hands on his waist while ACP sir was sitting with a cute sorry expression in front of him... Daya was standing a little behind Abhijeet with a football in his hand looking somewhat amused and somewhat scared of what would now be ACP sir's condition.

Abhijeet - Apko pata hai na ki 6 to 7 playing time hai! And playing time pe no kaam!

ACP - Beta woh thoda zaruri hai na! Sorry. Ab nahi karuga bas. Raat mai kar lunga mai (closing the file in his lap)

Abhijeet - Huh. Abhi toh chutti hai na! Apne bhi chutti li thi na! Toh kya kaam hai ab apko

ACP - Ha chutti toh li hai par yeh file court bejhni hai na. Sign karne ke pehle proof reading bhi toh karni padti hai!

Abhijeet - Ha toh jo bhi poof (proof) reading karni hai pehle karna chahiye na! Mai bhi toh apna sab homework playing time ke pehle kar leta hu.

ACP - Ha toh app good boy ho na! Mai kaha apke jaisa good hu (with a sad face)

Abhijeet - Ha toh bano na good boy! Kal se app apna sara homework playing time ke pehle kaloge. Samjhe?

Looking at the finger pointed towards him with a strict 'samjhe?' ACP sir nodded his head obediently.  
Actually a little while ago duo were busy playing a football match that was governed by their own rules and ACP sir was a refree to the match. The refree who used to get scolded by the players for not paying enough attention to the match and getting busy in the file lying on his lap.  
Now when Abhijeet still didn't seem convinced with the nodding of the head, ACP sir looked at Daya for help and making a bichara face asked him to help him out. Who came ahead and pulled Abhijeet saying...

Daya - Acha chalo na ab Abhi. Khel liya na! Aul mai jeet bhi gaya (with a proud grin). Ab hum kal khelege. Chalo ab andar chalte hai!

And taking advantage of the situation ACP sir also said.

ACP - Ha ha ab kal khelna. Chalo ab waise bhi andhera ho raha hai!

And he immediately rushed inside to save himself from any further snubbing from his angry bird while Daya pulled Abhijeet inside with him. Soon ACP sir got busy in cooking dinner while duo after washing hands and legs sat on the kitchen counter dangling their legs as they passed on the ingredients to ACP sir who didn't let them do anything else so that they don't hurt themselves.  
As ACP sir put the spices in the hot oil Abhijeet asked him with glittering eyes as...

Abhijeet - Prayman uncle! Kal ghumne chale?

ACP - Ha bilkul! Batao kaha jana hai? App dono milke decide karo phir chalte hai

Abhijeet now turned to Daya and asked him as...

Abhijeet - Bolo kaha chale?

Daya - Tumhe jaha jana ho!

Abhijeet - Noi! Jaha tum bologe wahi jayege!

ACP sir smiled in sooth hearing this as he continued to work... He was proud of his little Jeet seeing how he was actually so caring about Daya... Just then he heard Daya say in a low voice after giving a thought...

Daya - Mujhe noi pata

Abhijeet - Acha chalo mai tumhe meri sab favourite jagah batata hu! Phir tum choose karna theek hai!

As Daya gave a slight nod Abhijeet continued as...

Abhijeet - Shopping mall! Waha pe na game zone bhi hai... Phir movie dekhne jaa sakte hai! Aur na bohot sari new new chize bhi le sakte hai! Phir mujhe beach pe jana bhi bohot pasand hai. Pani mai khelne mai na bohot maza aata hai...

Saying so he jumped a little sitting on his own place and disbalanced a little but Daya held him in time and hence he didn't fall from the kitchen counter while ACP sir looked at them with a sweet smile on his face and then once again turning around got back to his work with...

ACP - Dheere Jeet...

While Abhijeet once again got engrossed in telling his favourite places to Daya as...

Abhijeet - Ha ha... Aur na... Haaa! (Remembering something) Paas mai na mela laga hua hai! Bohot sari rides hai waha! Mujhe jana tha! Par exams thi na toh mummy noi leke gayi. Ab toh chutti hai! Waha chaloge?

On the other side Daya hardly understood the concept of a 'mela' but looking at his friend's excitement came to a conclusion that it must be a good place and hence agreed to go there  
Wiping his hands ACP sir turned back to both his teddys and asked...

ACP - Toh ho gaya decide kaha jana hai?

Abhijeet - Ha! Mela jana hai! Hai na Daya?

Daya once again nodded in agreement and ACP sir said...

ACP - Acha toh theek hai. Kal shaam ko chalege! Chalo abhi dono aao aur dinner karlo

And one by one he picked up both of them and put them down and as they settled down on the dining table, he came out with food and plates. Soon they were done with dinner and now duo were lying on their bed waiting for ACP sir to come...

Daya - Tum so kyu nahi lahe (rahe) Abhi?

Abhijeet - Uncle ko toh aane do! Woh sulayege na!

Daya - Acha theek hai. Mai so jata hu...

Abhijeet - Aree ruko! (Pulling away the blanket Daya had already taken on his face) Tumhe bed time story nai sunni kya?

Daya - Uncle sunayege?

As he heard a causal 'ha' from Abhijeet, Daya's eyes glistened with tears... Remembering how his mother used to tell him a bedtime story everyday and only then he would go to sleep... But now it had been months... How many he didn't even know and he had forgotten what bedtime story even meant.  
Looking at the sad face of his friend Abhijeet asked him...

Abhijeet - Kya hua?

Daya lightly nodded his head in a no, indicating 'kuch nahi' when Abhijeet himself made an assumption knowing what was it that usually made his friend sad as...

Abhijeet - Mumma ki yaad aa gayi?

Once again without saying anything Daya kept looking at his Abhi wondering how did he come to know when Abhijeet now jumping on the bed besides Daya said...

Abhijeet - Acha ruko msai sulata hu tumhe theek hai?

And without waiting for his reply he covered him in blanket properly, leaned besides Daya and started moving his hand in Daya's hair lightly... Just the way he himself used to be put to sleep by his mother every night. Then he started with one of the story that his prayman uncle had once told him...

Abhijeet - Ek baar na ek kingdom tha... Bohot bada... Waha ka king bhi bohot acha tha. Par uss kingdom mai na ek chor tha. Jisko koi nai pakad pata tha. Par uss chor ki ek good value thi. Jo bhi uske ghar aata tha na woh usko kabhi bhi kisi bhi chiz ke liye mana nai karta tha. Toh ek din kya hua na ki uss kingdom mai se ek saint jaa raha tha...

Daya - Yeh saint kya hota hai?

Abhijeet - Saint na... Woh hote hai jo temple mai puja karwate hai aur unko na bohot sari knowledge hoti hai.

Daya - Hmmmmmm... Phir kya hua?

Abhijeet - Ha toh woh jaa raha tha par phir ek dam se barish hone lagi aur woh aage travel nai kar paya. Toh woh uss chor ke ghar chala gaya usse help mangne. Chor kisi ko help karne se mana nai karta tha na. Toh usne uss saint ki help ki. Usko ghar mai rehne diya... Khana bhi diya. Par uss saint ne khana khane se pehle uss chor se plomise manga ki woh ajjke baad kabi (kabhi) jhoot nai bolega. Humesha sirf sach bolega! Toh uss chor se plomise kar diya!

Daya - Phir?

Abhijeet - Phir na iss plomise ke wajh se uska chori kalna mushkil ho gaya. Toh uske team wale bhi usko chod ke chale gaye aur phir dheere dheere uske sab paise katham ho gaye. Toh phir na ek baar usne sidha king ke palace mai chori karne ka plan banaya. Kyuki usne plomise toh jhoot nai bolne ka kiya tha na. Chori toh kar sakta tha!

Daya - Hmmmmm

Abhijeet - Phir woh palace mai gaya bhi chori kalne. Jab usko gaurd ne pucha ki tum kon ho aur kyu aaye ho toh usne sach bol diya ki chor hu aur chori karne aaya hu.

Daya - Hww! Toh usko pakda noi?

Abhijeet - Nai pakda na. Kyuki gaurd ko laga woh king hi hai jo looks change karke aaya hai. Unki exam lene! Aur unhone usko andar jane diya. Chor ne chori bhi kar li aur phir chala gaya! Next day king ne na pure kingdom mai news fhaila di ki jo bhi woh sach bolne wala chor tha na usse king ko milna hai. Aur woh usko punishment nai dega isilye woh aa jaye!

Daya - Toh woh chor gaya king se milne?

ACP sir who until now was silently watching the big 'brother' take such care of hus little bro leaning on the door of the room finally entered inside wiping the corner of his eye, saying...

ACP - Ha gaya na! Aur king ne usse apne palace mai job bhi de di. Kyu apko pata hai?

Daya nodded his head in a no and then ACP sir said...

ACP - Kyuki jo admi humesha sach bolta hai na usse acha aur koi nahi hota iss duniya mai. Honesty is the best policy! (After a moment) Acha chalo ab dono so jao. Bohot raat ho gayi hai.

And then with light pats on their head and weaving in their hair slowly put both of them to sleep while ACP sir after placing a small kiss on forhead of both the kids left thr room closing the door and switching off the lights to complete his 'file'.

*Next morning*

Next morning duo accompanied ACP sir to the nearby park where ACP sir did his morning walk and duo relaxed on the swing as although Daya had recovered from the fever he was still weak. Coming out of the park and after buying balloons they left for home where they freshened up, had breakfast and left again as ACP sir had to give that file in the CBI office and then spending some quality time on the beach they had their lunch outside and then returned home. Resting for an hour or two they they got ready and now left for the 'mela'.

*Evening, Mela*

Between sparkling lights there were many children roaming around with their parents. Some asking their parents to take them on the giant wheel, while some wanted to see maut ka kua... Some wanting to play the throw the rings game while others wanted to buy a toy or eat something. Various vendors were trying to sell their products... While attracting children with the colourful decorations on thier stall.  
Amidst all of it ACP sir was roaming with Daya in his right arm and holding Abhijeet's hand in other. Daya who initially got a little nervous and uncomfortable seeing so many people around had now put him arm around sir's neck and was resting his chin on sir's shoulder while Abhijeet who was very excited about coming to the mela finally was controlling his excitement until Daya became comfortable. After a little stroll through the shops when Daya still didn't speak a word ACP sir lovingly asked him as...

ACP - Kya hua bachcha?

ACP sir felt Daya's head moving in a small no on his shoulder and hence tried again as...

ACP - Apko yaha acha nahi lag raha? Toh hum wapis chalte hai!

When Abhijeet said agreeing with his Prayman uncle as...

Abhijeet - Ha Daya... Hum wapis chalte hai! Par tum aise sad sad silent toh mat ho na!

But when ACP sir didn't receive any answer he kept his other hand on Daya's head and lightly pecking him on his head asked...

ACP - Daya? Kya hua mere teddy ko?

With this Daya now finally lifted his head up and came to a normal position and ACP sir in an attempt to change the topic said...

ACP - Acha batao app kya khaoge? Pani puri khaoge? Ki bhel?

In reply Daya whispered...

Daya - Nai khana

Abhijeet - (smiling) Acha tumahari favourite ice cream khaye?

ACP - Kya baat hai! Apne Abhi ko toh bata diya ki apki favourite ice cream hai. Mujhe toh kisi ne bataya hi nahi. Chalo phir toh hum log ice cream hi khayege! Umm mai toh vanilla lunga. Jeet app konsi loge?

Abhijeet - Choco chip!

ACP - Aur Daya app?

Daya - (slowly) Chocolate

ACP - Toh chalo phir!

And soon all three of them were busy eating their respective ice creams and the magic of it had now lifted up Daya's mood a little. Finding Daya more comfortable trio started roaming around different shops and were now standing in front of a vendor who was selling keychains, with your name written over it. As they were waiting for it to be done Daya suddenly started laughing seeing Abhijeet while Abhijeet was now confused as to what happened to him!

Abhijeet - Kya hua? Tum has kyu rahe ho?

Daya - (controlling his laugh) Kya Abhi! Tumhe na (laughing again)

Abhijeet - Aree bologe ki bas haste hi rahoge!

Daya - Hahaha... Abhi woh... Tumhare face pe na ice cream lagi hai! Hehe! Tumhe ice cream khani bhi nai aati!

Removing his handkerchief ACP sir handed it over to Abhijeet while smiling seeing the sweet laughter of Daya who was still amused seeing the ice cream on Abhijeet's face. While Abhijeet after grabbing the handkerchief started wiping his face while grumbling. When Daya still didn't stop laughing Abhijeet angrily said...

Abhijeet - Dekho tumhare face pe bhi ice cream lagi hai!

Daya - Kaha? (Touching his face to check where)

Abhijeet - Yaha!

And he touched the tip of Daya's nose with his finger which was coated in ice cream hence applying it to his nose. Now shooting him a glare Daya said 'Abhi tum na!' and started following him going all around as Abhijeet was already running to save himself. When after a minute ACP sir stopped them both with...

ACP - Aree ab bas! Baad mai ladna dono. Dekho keychains bhi ho gaye tum logo ke!

Handing over their keychains to them ACP sir wiped away Daya's nose which still had ice cream over it...  
The next destination was the shoot the balloon game... Where Daya scored good enough and Abhijeet exceptionally well shocking even ACP sir as to how he could do it so well without even being trained at aiming! Jumping with 'Dekha prayman uncle! Ab toh mai bhi apke jaise police officer banuga! Mujhe goli chalana bhi aata hai' they moved to see maut ka kua. And even went inside horror house where once again duo shocked ACP sir who initially was not agreeing for the horror house thinking that kids might get scared but then the future cops knew ghosts do not exist! At the end they closed up for the day after having pav bhaji for dinner and left for home being really tired but content with joy and happiness.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Maza aaya? Mujhe toh bohot maza aaya likhne mai! Chalo ab jaldi jaldi review karo! Aur agar koi demand ho ACP sir - little duo moment ki toh feel free to tell! I will try to write it if it fits in the storyline!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note -**

Heyo! Me is back with the next chapter. Go on and read! Sorry for the small update this time. But i couldn't help it! I promise the updates will be longer once the story reaches its further plot! Ajj reviews ke reply dene ka time nahi hai. Really sorry. And thanks to all those who reviewed. Go and read...

* * *

*Next morning, ACP sir's house*

Duo were peacefully sleeping on their bed being tired after their trip to mela yesterday when ACP sir silently opened the door and admiring his two kiddos for a moment, went ahead and pulled open the curtains. Irritated with the sunlight troubling them they changed their sides when ACP sir settling down besides them spread a hand on their head and said...

ACP - Chalo chalo. Get up now! Subah ho gayi hai! Jaldi jaldi utho dono

Hearing him Daya got up soon rubbing his eyes while Abhijeet even though was awake by now, naughtily pulled up the blanket and covered his face with it. ACP sir nodding his head warned him as...

ACP - Jeeeeeet... Beta uth jao ab

Abhijeet - Bas 5 mins prayman uncle!

ACP - Apke 5 minute kab 1 ghanta ho jayega pata bhi nahi chalega. Chalo utho!

Abhijeet - Noi na. Bas thodi si ninni aur!

ACP - (now arranging their room) Theek hai. App sote raho! Chalo Daya beta... App jaldi se tayar ho jao! Phir jo app 'dono' ke liye surprise tha na ab mai sirf apko de dunga!

Abhijeet - (opening one eye) Konsa surprise?

ACP - (to Daya) Daya zara apne Abhi ko batana ki surprise kise kehte hai?

Daya - (explainingly) Abhi sulplise (surprise) na woh hota hai jo batate nai hai! Sidha pata chalta hai!

Abhijeet - Huh! Pata hai mujhe!

ACP - Toh chalo phir! Jeet ko toh nahi chahiye na surprise. Sirf Daya ko milega. Chalo Daya app jaldi se tayar ho jao!

Abhijeet - Noiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mujhe bhi chahiye!

And getting up hurriedly he rushed inside the washroom while ACP sir smiling at his kiddo told Daya to go and use his room to get ready. Soon both of them came downstairs and stood just behind ACP sir who was busy preparing chocolate milk for both of them. As he turned, he heard a loud 'Surrrrrrpriseeeeeeeeeee dooooooooooooooooo' (from Abhijeet) and as he was not expecting them to be standing so close to him, he was about to loose his balance but somehow managed himself and both the glasses in his hand. And then he left towards the table with...

ACP - App bhi na Jeet!

Abhijeet - App dar gaye na?

Jumping with 'maine prayman uncle ko dara diya! Dara diya!'

ACP - Chalo dono apna apna doodh piyo!

Abhijeet - Pehle surprise!

ACP - Pehle doodh!

Abhijeet - Noi! Pehle surprise!

ACP - Bola na pehle doodh!

Abhijeet - Surprise na!

ACP - Acha Daya app toh good boy ho na! App batao pehle doodh na?

Daya looked confused as he himself wanted to see the surprise but then decided to to go ahead with his uncle not wanting to angry him. And said...

Daya - Pehle doodh Abhi! Sulplise baad mai!

ACP sir now gave a winning smile while Abhijeet not having any other option now went and sat on the chair grumbling about how prayman uncle always took his friend in his team.  
Soon both of them finished their milk... Earlier than usual today... As they could no more wait for the surprise. And ACP sir who was done with all his tasks by now led them to the lawn of the house where their surprise was waiting for them. Leading them just besides the flower beds he now bended down and picked up the small cane basket, beautifully decorated that was kept there and keeping it just besides them told them to open it. Duo sat down excitedly and then slowly opened the lid of the basket... To find a small puppy sitting inside it on it's soft cotton mattress. As they opened it the puppy stared at them with its small eyes while Daya now said...

Daya - Aww Abhi! Yeh kitna cute hai!

Abhijeet - Aur kitna soft bhi! (Touching its back)

Daya - Mai bhi haat lagau?

Abhijeet - Ha lagao na!

Daya - (scared) Lekin kaat liya toh?

Abhijeet - Noi katega! Tum lagao na!

But Daya being a little scared was still hesitant when Abhijeet held his hand himself and slowly put it on the puppy's back. Being satisfied now that the puppy won't do anything to him Daya now slightly carcassed it all the while smiling happily.

Abhijeet - Yeh humara hai?

ACP - Ha bilkul! Ajj se yeh yehi rehega. Issi ghar mai!

Soon the puppy was sitting in Daya's lap and both of them were now playing with the small soul completely forgetting ACP sir who, sitting just besides them was busy admiring the three innocent souls, content and happy in each other's company.

ACP - Acha bhai... Agar puppy se khelna hogaya ho toh uske liye koi naam bhi soch lo!

Now duo looked at each other and started thinking about the name for the puppy. They would suggest one and then would reject it themselves... This went on for long until Daya lovingly staring at the puppy said slowly as...

Daya - Puku...

Abhijeet - Yeh puku kya hota hai?

Daya - Pata nai (slowly)

Abhijeet - Toh phir?

Daya - Mele teddy ka naam tha... Mumma ne diya tha... (Instantly adding) Par tumhe aur kuch lakhna (rakhna) ho toh woh lakh do!

Abhijeet - Noi! Puku hi rakhege! (To puppy, cuddling it) Ajj se tumahara naam puku hai!

ACP - Acha chalo ab rakh liya na naam. Ab andar chalo. Dhoop bad gayi hai!

Abhijeet - Ha chalo chalo... Aa jao puku (taking it in his hands)

And now as ACP sir got busy in making a few calls duo continued playing with the little puku who was now really comfortable with his two friends. The day passed away between the same while in the evening ACP sir took little duo to a nearby garden. Where they were enjoying playing...

*On a slide*

There were two slides adjacent to each other. On one Abhijeet was sliding down and on the other Daya was sliding down. They were holding each other's hand and were enjoying to the fullest. Slowly coming down they now reached the bottom but just as they were about to get down a boy little bigger than their age came in front of Daya. To avoid colliding with him Daya tried to change his direction but as they were coming down the slide and with force he couldn't control himself and fell down. Abhijeet instantly picked him up and saw that Daya's knee was bruised. He caringly asked him...

Abhijeet - Lagi?

Although it was paining Daya managed to say a 'no' but this actually made the angry Abhijeet angrier and he instantly went to that boy who was until now standing at the same place looking at the scenario. While Abhijeet shooting him an angry glare said...

Abhijeet - Tumhe samjh nahi aata slide ke samne khade nahi hote?

Daya seeing his friend shouting at that boy now came there and holding Abhijeet's hand said...

Daya - Chodo na Abhi. Mai theek hu. Chalo wapis chalte hai!

Abhijeet - Nai Daya! Tum iski wajh se gire!

Boy - Aree par...

Abhijeet - (interrupting him) Kya aree par? Lag gayi na Daya ko?

And said so in anger but instead of anger his voice reflected tears! And seeing his 'strong' friend getting teary Daya said...

Daya - Abhi mai theek hu na. Tum kyu lo lahe (ro rahe) ho? Yeh toh thodi der mai theek bhi ho jayega! (Indicating to his bruised knee)

Seeing this mess ACP sir who was sitting a little far away on the bench now came there and soon understanding what actually must have happened bended down on his knees to duo's level and first checking Daya's knee and getting satisfied that it was not hurt a lot said to that boy to go away... Who instantly ran off as he was already scared seeing the angry Abhijeet. While Abhijeet now turned his angry/teary glare to ACP sir and asked...

Abhijeet - Apne usse jane kyu diya? Uski wajh se mere Daya ko lag gayi!

ACP sir actually felt his heart flutter with happiness as he heard 'mere Daya' but not wanting to angry his angry bird more he maintained a straight face and said...

ACP - Usne jaan bujhke nahi kiya na Jeet. Chalo ab ghar chalte hai. Dawa laga dunga na AAPKE Daya ko toh bilkul theek ho jayega!

Abhijeet - Huh

And angrily Abhijeet tried to walk away when ACP sir holding his hands in his own softly wiped his teary eyes and giving a kiss on his temple said slowly...

ACP - Humesha aise hi khayal rakhna apne BHAI ka

Abhijeet - Woh toh mai rakhuga hi! Par app ab Daya ko piggy ride do! Usse chot lagi hai! Chalega kaise?

Daya - (now finally speaking up) Mai chal lunga Abhi!

Abhijeet - Tum chup raho! Prayman uncle denge na piggy ride!

ACP - Jaisa hukum mere aaka!

And now resting him on his back and supporting him from his thies ACP sir picked Daya up and stated walking. With Abhijeet walking to his side and Daya enjoying his piggy ride on ACP sir's back they soon reached home with ACP sir still wondering how Abhijeet who was so possessive about his Prayman uncle, that he had fought with him when ACP sir tried giving a piggy ride to one kid who was kidnapped and after rescuing him ACP sir had brought him home... Today, by himself said to give Daya one! Reaching home ACP sir first of all cleaned Daya's knee with dettol... During which Daya didn't but Abhijeet did cry knowing from experience that it did hurt and would have been hurting his friend. After cleaning ACP sir applied antiseptic cream and left both the friends with puku and went to make dinner himself.  
Here Abhijeet was still sitting with a phula hua face while Daya was trying to trying to cheer him up.

Daya - Abhi yeh dekho na puku ne mujhe huggie diya!

Abhi - Hmm

Daya - Ruko mai isko bolta hu tumhe bhi dene!

Abhi - Nai chahiye

Understanding that his Abhi's mood was a way too off he kept puku down and then hugged Abhijeet cutely keeping his head on Abhi's chest and said...

Daya - Mujhe pain nai ho raha na Abhi! Tum aise sad kyu ho gaye! Aise bilkul ache nai lag rahe. Smile karo na!

And soon with lots of struggles Daya made Abhijeet smile finally and they once again they got busy with puku...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So ek aur din ho gaya! But with lots of duo and trio moments! Batao batao kaisa laga chappy? Jaldi jaldi reviewwww


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note -**

Hiiiiiiii! Me is back! That too with a long enough update this time! But ajj no chapad chapad. Direct chapter! Chalo jaldi jaldi pad lo…

Priya - Thanks

Gautam1 - Ab abhi daya ke liye possesive nahi hoga toh kon hoga! Keep reading and reviewing

Cutie pari - Thanks you so much yaar. Puku name is actually special to me. Really honoured that you liked the story. Appki bohot stories padi hai maine. Review nahi kiya *facepalm* but padi hai. Apko story pasand aayi am really really happy. Thank you!

Guest - Thank you so much dear. Lambe na toh chalega par genuine request is all that I need. And apki request mere original plan ka hissa hai... so need not worry. This very chapter it starts. Keep reading and reviewing!

Pranjal - Thank you so much dear! Ab humare abhi sir hai hi itne caring bhai! Keep reading and reviewing!

JS Abhi - Sach mai! Toh apko toh original puku mil gaya! Duo jaise khelo uske saath! And hehe, true true. Prayman uncle need not worry about little Daya. Abhi will handle him. Lekin... *devil smile*. Iske aage mai kuch nahi bolugi!

Angelbetu - Aww di thank you. Apka comment humesha hi special hota hai mere liye. Aur usme tarif ho toh phir kya hi bolu *facepalm*. Abhi sir ka naughty kid hona actually story ki demand hai. Daya sir ko serious kid dikhana hai na! Dar toh thoda thoda mujhe bhi lag raha hai kudh ki hi story ka future soch ke par don't worry Abhi sir 'unke Daya' ko sambhal lenge. And vice versa. Aur agar na sambhal paye toh inke Prayman uncle toh hai hi! Thanks again di.

Duo Jenny - Yaar thoda college ke kaam mai busy thi. Par yeh raha apka update! Thanks for waiting.

* * *

Duo were playing in the lawn with puku while ACP sir sat on the swing present there. He was talking with Aditya on phone giving him the live commentary of what their kiddos were doing as duo enjoyed themselves playing fetch the ball with puku. After a little while both of them went inside the house as ACP sir's subordinate had come to meet him to discuss some confidential details of a case.  
Coming inside Daya went to wash his hands and face in their room while Abhijeet stayed in the living room keeping back puku's toys in the basket. It had been only few minutes after Daya had gone into the room that Abhijeet heard him scream! Throwing all that he was holding in his hand he quickly rushed upstairs with...

Abhijeet - Daya kya hua?

He didn't receive any reply and he didn't even need any as he was already in the room now. As soon as he entered inside Daya pounced on him and holding him tightly started crying. Abhijeet didn't understand what happened but still hugging him patted his back and asked as...

Abhijeet - Kya hua? Tum ro kyu rahe ho?

In reply Daya only hugged him tighter and cried louder. Abhijeet not understanding how to pacify his friend tried calling ACP sir but as he was outside he didn't hear him and Abhijeet was left with no option except handling Daya himself.

Abhijeet - Daya bolo na hua? Tum gir gaye kya? Lagi kahi pe?

He asked scared, seeing his friend crying so bitterly but not being able to reach any conclusion followed the way his mother used to pacify him by kissing Daya on his forehead and ruffling his hair. After another 2 minutes Daya calmed down a bit when Abhijeet again asked, this time himself being teary seeing his friend's tears...

Abhijeet - Kya hua Daya?

Without saying anything and without even looking there Daya indicated backwards near the cupboard where Abhijeet finally noticed a 'chipkali' lying on the ground. Little Abhijeet himself got scared but noticing Daya's strong hold on himself controlled his fear and said...

Abhijeet - Kuch nahi kalegi woh Daya! Kuch nai kalegi! Chalo hum bahar chalte hai!

And still holding each other both of them moved out of the room and coming in the living room sat on the couch. Seeing both his friends sitting like this even puku jumped on them and adjusted himself on their lap giving a picture perfect moment of three cuties sitting together holding each other!  
At that moment, ACP sir entered inside and stared in awe at the scene in front of him. He quickly removed his camera before duo could notice him and clicked an adorable picture of these adorable babies. As the camera made a 'click' sound duo noticed him and both of them ran towards him and hugged his one leg each. Keeping a hand on their heads he lovingly asked...

ACP - Kya hua? Dono itne dare hue kyu ho?

Daya buried his head deeper in his leg when Abhijeet answerd slowly as...

Abhijeet - Chipkali...

ACP sir kept a hand on his head and was about to burst in laughter when just in time Abhijeet glared at him to stop him only at a smile. With lots of struggles he controlled his laugh and said...

ACP - Tum log chipkali se itna dar gaye! (Lovingly hitting Abhijeet's head) Aise banoge police officer tum!

And burying his face in ACP sir's leg he whispered a 'huh' while ACP sir picked up both of them in each his arm and placing a kiss on both their cheeks made them sit on the couch once again and said...

ACP - Baitho yaha par mai tum logo ki chipkali dekh ke aata hu!

Daya - Par usne apko kuch kal (kar) diya toh?

ACP - Kuch nahi karegi woh mujhe!

Abhijeet - Ha Daya Prayman ko koi kuch nai kar sakta. Woh bohot blave (brave) hai! Woh toh chol (chor) ko bhi pakad lete hai! Ha bas mujhe nai pakad pate (with a proud smirk)

ACP - Acha! Tumhe nahi pakad pata mai! Bohot masti seekh rahe ho ajj kal. Ha...

With this he started tickling Abhijeet who was rolling all over the sofa in laughter and on the other side Daya enjoying his friend's tickling session, encouraged ACP sir with...

Daya - Aul tickle kalo Prayman uncle aul tickle kalo!

Abhijeet - Huh! Abhi mai tumhe karuga dekhna!

And as ACP sir went to duo's room to check upon the innocent chipkali that itself would have got scared due to antics of his little brats, Abhijeet started tickling Daya who now in place of Abhijeet was rolling over the sofa.  
One the other side ACP sir seeing the chipkali once again patted his own head! Cause this was the same chipkali that he and Daya brought from the shop to scare Abhijeet the day Daya had come to his house! The same nakli chipkali! And Daya himself got scared of it today while Abhijeet for whom it was brought was instead consoling Daya. ACP sir smiled in dejection but soon the same smile turned the one of sooth as he realised how Abhijeet keeping aside his biggest fear actually consoled Daya. He was falling in love with this side of his Jeet that was slowly unraveling in Daya's presence... The side where Abhijeet was a caring big brother who could do everything from fighting others to fighting his own self for his little brat!  
Keeping the chipkali safe with himself, he grinned evilly making a plan of scaring Aditya cause just like Abhijeet even his father was scared of the innocent chipkali and he didn't want to miss this golden chance of scaring his friend.  
He came back in the living room and told duo to get ready as today they were going to the shopping mall! A movie then lunch followed by shopping and at last dinner in Abhijeet's favourite restaurant.  
After actually proving for 10 long minutes that chipkali was not there in the their room now ACP sir somehow managed to take them in the room where they quickly got ready and they left for the shopping mall. They watched 'The jungle book' movie and then having their lunch first went to the gaming zone. After enjoying the various games over there they moved back to shopping. Daya at times was reluctant to choose anything for himself but ACP sir handleded him well and made him comfortable. So now after buying various clothes and toys ACP sir went to pay the bill after strictly instructing duo to stand in one corner. And following his command both of them were standing in a corner holding each other's hand... While Abhijeet was impatiently waiting for ACP sir to come back as he was very hungry, Daya was simply staring in the opposite direction. He was lost in his own thoughts without registering anything of what Abhijeet was blabbering besides him and was continuously gazing at one perticular point. Soon ACP sir came back after getting the payment done and said keeping back the card in wallet...

ACP - Hogaya... Chalo chalte hai!

Abhijeet - Ha chalo! Mujhe bohot zor se bhook lagi hai!

ACP - Ha ha restaurant hi chal rahe hai. Aa jao.

And as he finally looked at Daya after counting the number of shopping bags to make sure he hasn't left anything he noticed his silence. Transferring all the bags to his right one he kept his left hand on Daya's head and asked ruffling his hair...

ACP - Kya hua Daya? Kya dekh rahe ho app waha pe?

Startled, Daya snapped out of his thoughts and hurriedly nodded his head in a no looking downwards. Understanding that he may not be comfortable ACP sir said in a fresh tone...

ACP - Toh chale phir?

Nodding their heads duo walked ahead holding each other's hand while ACP sir followed them. But only after taking two steps ahead, he stopped and turned to take a glance in the direction where Daya was staring. He found a small boy about Daya's age in the adjacent toy shop that could be seen through the glass wall. The boy seemed very happy as he walked holding his mother's hand all the while cuddling a cute white teddy with red ribbon on its neck. ACP sir left a sigh and then quickly paced up so as to catch up with duo who had gone ahead.

*Restaurant*

Daya was blankly gazing at the menu kept in front of him while Abhijeet was gazing at Daya sitting besides him. After 2 minutes of this gazing session when Daya didn't say anything ACP sir who was sitting on the other side of the small table, smiled lightly and asked as...

ACP - Acha menu ko chodo. App mujhe yeh batao ki apko abhi kya khane ka man kar raha hai?

Daya - Abhi ko jo bhi khana ho wohi kha lunga...

ACP - Hmm... Matlab apka aur Abhi ka man same hai?

Daya looked confused at this question while ACP sir now turned to Abhijeet who was already sitting with a hand on his head seeing his dear friend's shyness...

ACP - Acha Jeet aap batao apko kya khana hai?

And ACP sir with this winked at Abhijeet who after lots of experience of pareshaning his dear father along with ACP sir, easily understood what to say...

Abhijeet - Mujhe na... Jo Daya ko khana hai woh khana hai!

Daya angrily glared at him very well understanding his trick but Abhijeet gave the most innocent expression as if he understood nothing. Interrupting their silent war ACP sir said...

ACP - Chalo bhai Daya! Ab toh koi rasta bacha hi nahi apke paas! Jaldi jaldi batao kya order kare?

Daya - Dosa... (Slowly)

Smiling widely at finally succeeding to get Daya say what he wanted to eat, ACP sir called the waiter and placed the order. Soon they were done with dinner and after having ice cream as desert they wrapped up for the day and left for home.

*ACP sir's house, 12:10 am*

ACP sir closed the laptop finally and keeping it on the table in front of him stretched his back. He picked up the coffee mug that was kept besides his laptop and took a sip while leaning back on the chair. He stared at the beautiful night sky that was covered in a blanket of stars with the cresent moon shining in between. Just then he heard a sound behind him and startled he looked behind. He was shocked to see Daya standing there at this hour of the night. With fidgeting hands and nervous eyes... Keeping the cup on the table he hurriedly came towards Daya and bending on his knees upto his level held both his hand in his own and asked...

ACP - Daya? Kya hua bachcha? App iss waqt yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Daya didn't answer and hence ACP sir picked him up in his arms and settled back in his previous place but this time with Daya sitting on his lap. Keeping a hand on his cheek he lovingly asked him again...

ACP - Kya hua Daya? Bolo na beta. Neend nahi aa rahi?

Daya slightly nodded his head in a no and so ACP sir ruffling his hair said...

ACP - Toh phir kya hua mere teddy ko? Chalo jaldi se batao!

Daya without any reply simply cluched ACP sir's T shirt tightly and burried his head in ACP sir's chest. ACP sir kept rubbing and patting his back holding him protectively in his arms. After a deep comforting silence Daya said from the same position in low voice...

Daya - App mujhe mumma ke paas le chalo na

ACP sir looked at him for a moment and then said leaving a sigh...

ACP - Beta apko pata hai apki mumma kaha hai?

Daya looked confused not knowing the answer of his question but still ACP sir waited for him to figure it out himself...

Daya - Baghwan ji ke ghal (ghar) pe?

Instead of an answer it sounded like a question to ACP sir... But considering it an answer he said...

ACP - Aur baghwan ji ka ghar kaha hai? Yeh pata hai kya apko? Bata do toh mai le chaluga apko apki mumma ke paas!

Daya suddenly beemed in happiness at the offer. Peeping out from sir's chest he looked at him with glittering eyes and asked...

Daya - Sachi?

ACP sir's throat chocked with tears hearing this 'sachi'. This little precious soul didn't even know that the place where he wished to go meant death! His grip tightened on Daya as a reflex to his heart's fear of loosing Daya and his mind's want of protecting him against all odds. Those glittering eyes that were still looking at him in hope, brought him back from his thoughts and gulping down the saliva, he made up his mind to follow the hard path no matter it would give him and Daya both a few wounds... But it was important for Daya and he had to do it! And hence he said making his voice normal...

ACP - Muchi! Par uske liye pehle apko batana padega na ki baghwan ji ka address kya hai! Nahi toh mai apko waha kaise leke jauga?

Daya - (thinking) Ha! Baghwan ji na sky mai rehte hai! Tabhi toh mumma star banke gayi na unke paas! Ha baghwan ji sky mai rehte hai!

He seemed satisfied with his conclusion and conveyed the same to ACP sir who nodding his head understandingly asked as in a confused tone...

ACP - Par sky toh itna bada hota hai! Itne bade sky mai kaha jayege hum?

Daya became sad with this question and thought for moment. And once again exclaimed excitedly...

Daya - Mumma na... Ek dairy mai likhti thi!

ACP - Kya?

Daya - Sab fliends (friends) aur lelatives (relatives) ke address!

ACP - Hmm... Par woh dairy kaha hai ab?

Daya - Ghal pe! (Explainingly) Mai mumma ke saath jaha rehta tha na. Woh ghal pe!

Daya seemed unaffected by his sentence but it did affect ACP sir. Averting his gaze he took a few deep breaths and once again 'pretending' to be normal said...

ACP - Acha apko pata hai woh ghar kaha hai?

Sadly, Daya nodded his head in a no while ACP sir said with fake cheerfulness...

ACP - Koi baat nahi! Mai dhund lunga theek hai!

Daya - (hopefully) Phir hum waha jayege?

ACP - Apko jana hai?

Daya instantly nodded his head in a big yes. For the first time since he had met Daya, ACP sir had seen him so excited about something. And how would he not be excited? He finally had some hope of meeting his mother! His long lost mother that he desperately wanted to meet and hug and cry and love and do what not. Finally there was someone who was ready to take him to his mother and this someone was really the one he trusted that he would as he said. As he was waiting for his reply ACP sir smiled lightly and said...

ACP - Toh phir hum chalege!

Daya - Sachi? (With a huge grin) Apko pata hai ghal mai na bada sa lawn hai! Aul usme bohot sare flowels bhi hai! Mai mumma ke saath unko pani deta tha! Par ab woh sukh gaye honge na. Kisi ne unko pani nai diya hoga. Woh neighbol (neighbor) uncle bohot bule (bure) the. Mujhe khelne bhi nai dete the! Woh maine unki window ka glass tod diya tha ek baar (shyly)... Aul apko pata hai ghal mai na cycle bhi hai. Uski ghani (ghanti ie. horn) trun trun kalke bajti hai (laughing). Aul pata hai... 'Mele' ghal mai na...

He continued saying lost in his thoughts but ACP sir could hear nothing beyond this 'mele'. Yes it was his house! The house where he used to be a happy outspoken kid who used to love playing and cycling. Where he used to return from school jumping and excitedly telling about his day. Where his happy laughter used to echo from morning to the night. Where he used to play with his friends all sorts of games. Where he had so many memories... All happy ones... With his mother! He couldn't stop talking about his house and his happy days there while ACP sir blankly stared at the little innocent soul sitting in his lap. He had for the first time seen Daya so happy. This is what he wanted to give Daya! This happiness! This joy and this cheerfulness! This real smile and this talkative nature where he didn't have to think twice before saying anything! With these glittering eyes! This is how he wanted to see Daya and he had finally seen him like this. But he knew this was short lived! This smile would soon fade off and he would once gain slip back into the same silent shell. But he wanted this to be over... Once and for all! And for finishing it off he knew Daya had to accept the truth and also move on. And this wasn't possible unless and until Daya faced his past! His reality! And no matter it would actually break him first ACP sir knew that sometimes its better to break at once than to break a little everyday. And he had now decided to do it. Yes it was hard but he had decided that he would still do it! But how would he see a crack in these glittering eyes? He would handle Daya but how would he handle himself when he would hold this small broken soul in his arms? Yes he had to do it! He would do it! But how? The realization made a tear slip down his eye and before he could discover the drop that had just flown down Daya saw it and asked shocked...

Daya - App lo lahe (ro rahe) ho?

Quickly wiping away his eyes ACP sir nodded his head in a no as his vocal cords didn't support him to utter a 'no'.

Daya - Nai app lo lahe ho!

Daya said with surety and then cutely hugging him asked...

Daya - Bolo na uncle. Kya hua? Apko bhi mumma ki yaad aa gayi?

ACP sir broke into a small chuckle hearing Daya's reasoning of why was his crying and said...

ACP - Nahi ro raha mai! Dekho!

And seeing him smiling Daya got satisfied and asked...

Daya - Toh hum kab jayege ghal?

ACP - Umm... 3 days baad!

Daya - 3 days! (With a pout)

ACP - Ab itna time toh lagega na mujhe aa... (stopping in between saying apka) ghar dhundne mai?

Daya although didn't like the idea of waiting for 3 more days nodded his head understandingly when ACP sir said...

ACP - Par iske liye pehle apko mujhe ek promise karna padega!

Daya - Kya?

ACP - Ki jab tak mai nahi bolta ki hum ghar jaa rahe hai app iske bare mai nahi sochoge! Samjhe? Nahi toh apke Abhi ko bol dunga mai!

Daya - Noi noi! Mai noi sochuga!

ACP - Promise? (Forwarding his hand)

Daya - Plomise! (Keeping his hand on ACP sir's hand)

ACP - Good boy (placing a kiss on his head). Acha chali ab jaldi se niche chalte hai! Kitni raat hogayi! Abhi tak jaag rahe ho app!

And picking him up in his arm and taking laptop in his other ACP sir closed the door of the terrace and walked back to duo's room. He soon put Daya to sleep and when he was sure that Daya was in deep peaceful slumber he went to his room. Lying on the bed with closed eyes he was lost in his thoughts as sleep was far away from him...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Now ACP sir has decided to dig into Daya's past. What would happen now? The bitter medicine that ACP has decided to give Daya… What effects would it have? Keep reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note –**

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I am back with the update! Bohot intezar karwaya na isilye abhi meri bakwas pe time waste mat karo and read the chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed the preious chapter and to the silent readers as well.

* * *

All three of them got up early today and left the house. Today they were going to Aditya's house. Taking puku with them they drove off and soon reached 'Jeet Mansion'. Aditya and Sharada had taken a off from the business today and unlike other holidays, Aditya was already awake and reading newspaper as he wanted to prove his friend wrong who had told Daya that 'Adi uncle wakes up very late and people who wake up late are bad kids.' And afraid of loosing his image in front of Daya, Aditya had woken up early actually falling in his friend's trap of waking him up early.  
They had their breakfast together and then Abhijeet took Daya to the near by garden to introduce his other friends to his 'best friend'.  
After playing for an hour when the heat increased duo stopped playing and left towards home. The home that was just 2 minutes away and didn't require crossing the road. Only because of this little Abhijeet had the permission to go there alone. On the way back, Abhijeet saw a ice cream vendor passing by and with all the heat and sweat wished to have one. But having no money in his pocket he didn't have any option and ignoring his wish kept walking holding Daya's hand. On the other side Daya saw Abhijeet staring at the ice cream lorry and then with his free hand checked his half pant's pocket... Satisfied with his search he turned back to Abhijeet and said...

Daya - Abhi luko (ruko)!

Abhijeet - Kya hua?

Daya - 2 minues (minutes) please!

And removing his hand from Abhijeet's grip he ran off to the ice cream lorry on the other side of the road and removing a crumbled 10 rupee note from his pocket giving it to the vendor, brought an ice cream. As he got one he turned back and ran towards Abhijeet. When he heard Abhijeet shout from the other side...

Abhijeet - Daya rukooooo!

Cause in all his excitement he hadn't seen a car that was coming from the opposite side. The car blew a horn seeing Daya in front but Daya only looked at it in horror! Not knowing what to do and where to go he simply stood in his place with teary, closed eyes. The next thing he experienced was a pull from someone and when he opened his still teary eyes he saw himself in Abhijeet's hug who was crying even more bitterly holding him tight with all his little strength. Seeing his friend cry so bitterly Daya kept patting his back to pacify him. The whole crying session took them 5 minutes and when Abhijeet finally lossened his grip on Daya wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt he heard Daya say,

Daya - Lote (Rote) nai hai Abhi!

Abhijeet - Tum dekh ke road nahi cross kar sakte the kya! Aise... Kon bhaagta hai... Maine bola... Tha na ruko! Woh bhi nahi suna...

He was shut up in his blabbering by Daya who rising a little to match Abhijeet's height wiped his tears and smiled cutely saying...

Daya - Solly!

When he found that his Abhi was now a little better he offered him the half melted ice cream that he was still holding in his hand and said sadly looking at it...

Daya - Melt ho gayi thodi si!

Angry, that Daya was still thinking about ice cream Abhijeet angrily grumbled...

Abhijeet - Nai khana!

And once again giving a sad look to the poor ice-cream Daya started eating it which shocked Abhijeet. Licking it for once, Daya made a 'yummy' face and then once again offered it to Abhijeet who couldn't deny it anymore and took it from Daya's hand and started walking ahead angrily still holding Daya's hand in his other hand.  
_

*Jeet Mansion*

ACP sir was busy laughing in a corner looking at Aditya who was standing on his bed shouting as 'Tum kya has rahe ho!' 'Bhagao na iss chipkali ko!' 'Yaar baad mai has lena! Tumhe pata hai na mujhe chipkali se dar lagta hai!' But when even after complete 5 minutes ACP sir didn't move from his place and was simply laughing holding his stomach Aditya turned to him angrily and said...

Aditya - Dekho Prayduman tum...

ACP - (controlling his laugh and turning serious) Ha bhai mai kya?

Aditya - (pleading) Isko bhaga na yaha se pleaseee?

Once again about to burst in laughter, ACP sir somehow stopped himself at only a smile seeing the pleading face of his dear friend and then going near the innocent chipkali that was lying on the floor near the balcony door picked it up directly in his hand when Aditya interrupted him as...

Aditya - Haat mai kyu utha raha hai!

ACP - Kyuki yeh meri dost hai na! Saalo ka badla le liya isne mera tujhse! (With a devil smile)

Aditya - Aree par!

Exclaimed, scared Aditya seeing ACP sir pick up the lizard with his bare hands. While ACP sir ignoring him picked it up and coming near Aditya kept it near him as he ran off to the other side of the bed with,

Aditya - Kya kar raha hai!

ACP - (smiling evilly) Aree pakad ke toh dekh!

Aditya - Tu usko dur rakh! Bahar daal ke aa usse!

ACP - Abe sun toh!

Aditya - Mujhe kuch nahi sunna! Bahar daalke aa use!

Nodding his head in a no ACP sir simply threw that lizard on Aditya who first screamed loudly with closed eyes and then finally after a moment realized that the lizard was not moving. As he opened his eyes he saw that it was actually a fake one! He didn't take long to understand how it would have come here but before he could pounce on ACP sir he was already moving out with "Bhabhi ajj please lunch mai aalo ke parathe bana dena na! Apke haat ke parathe khaye bohot din hogaye!"

*Evening*

ACP and Aditya were sitting in the balcony of Aditya's room discussing some politics over coffee. Just then ACP sir's phone rang disturbing their discussion.

ACP - Ha Ajit?

Ajit - Sir woh apne jis ladke ke bare mai bola tha na information nikalne... Sir pata chal gaya uska case kis officer ne handle kiya tha.

ACP - Pata chal gaya! Great! Mujhe uss officer ka number bejh do... Mai baat kar lunga usse.

Ajit - Ji sir mai bejhta hu.

And disconnecting the call ACP sir kept aside his phone when Aditya casually sipping his coffee asked.

Aditya - Kya hua? Koi naya case?

ACP - Case nahi yaar...

Aditya - Toh phir?

ACP - (sighing) Daya ka ghar dhund raha hu...

Aditya - (attentive) Daya ka ghar? Matlab?

ACP - Matlab usse uski maa ke ghar le jaa raha hu.

After gazing at ACP sir for a moment Aditya asked still not believing what he heard, asked...

Aditya - Tum theek toh ho na? Yeh kya bakwas kar rahe ho?

ACP - (smiling at his friend's anger) Toh aur kya karu mai?

Aditya - What do mean by aur kya karu mai? Tumhara dimag toh theek hai? Usse waha le jaa kar kya milega tumhe? Hum usse tumhare ghar inn sab se bahar lane ke liye laye the! Aur tum usse wapis waha lejakar usse unhi sab chizo mai aur dhakel rahe ho!

ACP - Aur woh inn sab se bahar kaise nikalega? Bina apne past ko face kiye... Bina apne ateet ko accept kare woh aage kaise badega?

Aditya - Toh wapis wahi jane se woh sab kuch bhul jayega?

ACP - Woh apni maa ko bhul bhi nahi sakta. Aur mai chahta bhi nahi ki woh bhule!

Aditya - (frustrated) Toh tum akhir chahte kya ho? Hum usse tumhare ghar iss liye laye the ki hume yeh pata chale ki woh hume, tumhe aur tumhare ghar ko accept karpayega kya? Waha comfortable ho payega ki nahi? Usse adopt karna sahi hoga ki nahi!? Aur tum...

Looking out in the open blue sky, lost in his thoughts, ACP sir cut Aditya words in between saying...

ACP - Aur mujhe iss sawal ka jawab kal pata chal gaya...

Aditya stopped with this waiting for his friend to continue and ACP sir without waiting for him to ask further, continued...

ACP - Nahi... Woh mujhe as prayman uncle toh accept kar chuka hai. Par as a family karne ko tayar nahi hai Adi. Uske liye ajj bhi mai sirf ek anjan hu jo bas uski madat kar raha hai. Woh iss madat ko mera pyar, mera farz nahi samjhta. Woh apni maa ki jagah kisi ko nahi dega Adi...

Aditya - Par yaar... Uss orphanage se toh better hi hoga na. Aur dheere dheere woh accept kar lega.

ACP - Orphanage uski majburi hai... Kyuki uski maa uske paas nahi aati. (Finally looking at him) Mai uski woh majburi nahi banna chahta...

And he instantly averted his gaze as he felt his eyes getting teary and as he stared at the empty wall he heard Aditya ask...

Aditya - Usse waha uss ghar wapis le jane se kya fayeda hoga aur?

Taking a deep breath ACP sir answered controlling his emotions...

ACP - Usse yeh sach pata chalega ki uski maa ab wapis nahi aa sakti...

Aditya - (rubbing his face in tension) Yaar bachcha hai woh! Zayada hi jaldi nahi kar rahe tum usse yeh zindagi aur maut se rubru karane ki?

ACP - Jaldi... Ha hai na yeh jaldbazi... Par mai nahi kar raha. Jaldbazi toh zindagi ne ki hai uske saath.

Aditya - Par yaar...

Ignoring his words ACP sir continued looking back into the sky...

ACP - Maine pichle 3 dino mai kitni koshish ki usse kush rakhne ki... Mela leke gaya... Puku ko laya kyuki usse animals pasand hai... Shopping... Movie... Dinner kya nahi kiya. Aur sirf maine nahi. Jeet ne bhi har mumkin koshish ki. (And as he smiled proudly he felt his eyes getting wet again) Humara chota sa Jeet Daya ko chot lagti dekh ro deta hai pata hai? Chipkali se nahi dara kyuki Daya dar gaya tha aur usse sambhalna uske liye zayada zaruri tha! Mele mai ghuse barabar wapis aane tayar tha kyuki Daya waha comfortable nahi tha... Ek baar zid nahi karta humara ziddi Jeet kyuki uske liye Daya ki khushi uski har ikcha se zayada kimti hai... Par Daya... Smile karta toh bhi isilye kyuki hume bura na lage! Ab toh usne logo ko samjhana bhi band kar diya. Jo usse na samjhe toh na samjhe. Par ha woh zarur sabko samjhta hai. Pura khayal rakhta hai ki kisi bhi halat mai uske muh se apni maa ka zikar na ho. Galti se bhi pata na chal jaye hume ki woh khush nahi hai! Par ek baar woh sach mai khush hua tha! Janta hai kab? Kal raat ko 12 baje! Jab maine usse kaha ki mai usse uske ghar le jauga. Baki bachcho jaise woh choti choti chizo se khush nahi hota Adi! Kyuki kush rehna hi bhul chuka hai woh! Aur kuch nahi... Bas mai usse wahi muskan lautana chahta hu! Wahi chamkti aakhe jo maine kal dekhi thi. He has to move on! Aur agar uske liye mujhe usse thoda dard dena pade toh mai woh bhi dunga!

Aditya - (after a brief silence) Aur tum?

ACP - Mai kya? (Confused)

Aditya - Usse dard mai dekhkar tum kaise rahoge?

ACP sir looked at him shocked and not having an answer to his question looked down and looking at his friend's antics Aditya nodded his head a no and deciding something in his mind, spoke up after a minute...

Aditya - Toh tum Daya ko adopt nahi karoge?

Sighing ACP sir answered with his face in his hands and elbows resting on his knees.

ACP - Yeh decision mera nahi... Uska hoga. Woh jo chahe woh hoga. Aur rahi baat uska saath dene ki. Toh uske liye uska papa banne ki mujhe zarurat nahi. Woh mera beta hai! Chahe mai uske liye uncle hi kyu na rahu.

ACP sir waited for Adi to reply but when he didn't receive any, he looked at him and asked...

ACP - Kya hua?

Aditya - (sighing) Kuch nahi. Bas soch raha hu ki business chod chad ke mai bhi police join kar hi leta hu...

ACP - Hain?

Aditya - Ha bhai! Aisi strength... Aisi clearity life mai pane ka aur koi rasta mujhe nazar nahi aa raha na! Mujhe toh teri aadhi baate samjh hi nahi aati bhai!

ACP - (nodding his head in a no) Tu na...

Aditya - Ha toh phir! Kamse kam mujhe itna hi batade ki mujhe aur kitne saal lagege tujhe samjhne mai?

ACP - (Naughtily) Kamse kam 20-25 saal toh lagege abhi mere hisab se...

Aditya glared at him angrily while ACP sir with lots of struggles controlled his smile when they heard Sharada calling them for something and hence they left leaving their remaining sweet-salty fight for some other time.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Bolo bolo kaisa laga chapter? Itne din baad aayi hu bina review ke mat jana! Stay home stay safe!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note -**

Dekho dekho iss baar mai jaldi aa gayi! Ab no gussa ok! Sorry can't reply to the reviews individually today. Thanks to all those who did and thanks to the silent readers as well. Chalo jaldi jaldi chapter pado.

* * *

Duo were peacefully sleeping on their bed wrapped in their comfy sheets when ACP sir peeped from behind the door and after adoring his kiddos for a minute again closed the door and then moved out of the house locking the main door.  
Quickly he drove to the Lakshmi Nagar police station and receiving the salutes with a nod directly walked up to the cabin of the inspector, incharge of the police station. The inspector rose to his respect and greeted him...

Inspector - Good morning sir!

ACP - Good morning.

Inspector - Kya mangau sir? Chai ki coffee? Aur nashte mai kya lenge app?

ACP - Formalities ki zarurat nahi hai Prakash. Mai yaha personal kaam se aaya hu. Mujhe bas Daya ke bare mai jo bhi jante ho sab batao! Tumhi ne handle kiya tha uska case?

Prakash - Yes sir! Mujhe Insp. Ajit ne bataya tha ki apko uss bachche, Daya ke bare mai janna hai.

ACP - Hmm... Toh yeh case kya tha?

Prakash - Yeh ek murder case tha sir!

ACP - Starting se batao ki kya hua tha?

Prakash - Sir! Sir yeh kareeb 8 mahine pehle ka case hai. Ek din koi admi uss bachche, Daya ko police station leke aaya tha. Woh bol raha thi ki usse woh bachcha road pe baitha, rota hua mila tha. Jab usne pucha ki kon hai, kaha rehta hai, waha kya kar raha hai usne koi jawab nahi diya. Toh isilye woh usse yaha le aaya. Kafi raat ho gayi thi sir. 12:30 ke upar ho gaya hoga. Mai uss waqt police station mai tha toh case maine hi handle kiya tha. Mujhe yaad hai ki koshish toh humne bhi bohot ki thi par Daya kuch bolne ko tayar nahi tha. Bas roye jaa raha tha! Kaise bhi behla pushla kar humne usse shant kiya. Tab usne bataya ki uski maa ko kisi ne kuch kar diya hai. Iske aage woh kuch nahi janta tha. Humne usse uske ghar ka pata pucha toh usse woh bhi yaad nahi tha. Toh hum usse wapis wahi lekar gaye jaha woh uss admi ko mila tha. Kyuki waha se woh apne ghar ka rasta janta tha. Jab hum uske ghar pohache toh sir... Charo taraf saman bikhra pada tha. Khoon hi khoon tha! Andar jakar dekha toh kitchen mai uske maa ki dead body mili.

ACP sir closed his eyes in pain imagining how brutally Daya's mother would have been murdered. And how that little precious soul would have gone through it all! And was somewhere still going through it! But then brushing away his emotions he took a deep breath and asked...

ACP - Kisne mara tha unhe?

Prakash - Sir Daya ke baap ne!

ACP - What!?

ACP sir looked at him in shock! Not because this was the first case of a murder of a wife by her husband... He had seen innumerable such cases himself but because he had never heard anything about Daya's father from Daya's mouth! Not even a mention of his existence!

ACP - Motive kya tha murder ka?

Prakash - Kuch dowry ka chakkar tha sir.

ACP - Exactly what?

Prakash - Sir woh humne jab case investigate kiya hume pata chala ki she was a single mother. A school teacher and a single mother! That was all about her! Woh actually jab 6 months pregnant thi she left her husband. Kyuki woh unhe dowry ke liye pareshan karta tha... Haat bhi uthata tha. When she was 6 months pregnant unke pati ne unhe sharab ke nashe mai bohot mara. Unhe sir pe bhi chot lagi and she had to be hospitalised. As she gained back her consciousness she never returned to her husband's place. Jitna pata chala tha, unhe ab apne bachche ki chinta thi... Uski life ki aur uske future ki! Woh waha se apne bhai ke ghar gayi. Wahi par rehne lagi aur she also filed for a divorce. Unka pati tayar nahi tha divorce dene ke liye isilye case khichta raha. But bachche ke birth ke baad unhone apne bhai ke ghar ko bhi chod diya. Jaha tak sunne mai aaya hai it was because her brother was getting married and the society that we live in... Woh apne bhai ki life mai problems create nahi karna chahti thi. Her brother arranged a house for her to live and uske baad bas woh aur unka bachcha. Unhone ek school mai teacher ki job bhi ki. Taki Daya ko kabhi kisi chiz ki kami na pade. Lekin her happiness was short lived. Woh sharabi unhe phir pareshan karne laga. But jaise taise woh usse ignore kar ke apni life shanti se jee rahi thi. Par phir pata nahi kya hua 5 saal baad, matlab abhi se 8 mahine pehle woh achanak unke ghar aaya aur unse paise mangne laga. Woh chahta tha ki yaa toh woh usse dowry ke paise dede toh woh unhe divorce dedega... Not to forget uski dowry ki demand ki koi limit nahi thi! Yaa phir uske saath woh wapis chali jaye. Woh mani nahi! Aur gusse mai woh hata payi pe utar aaya. Daya jo ki uss waqt apne kamre mai tha... Usne yeh sab suna aur jaise hi usne dekha ki koi uski maa ko maar raha hai woh help mangne bahar nikal gaya, piche ke darwaze se. Raat kafi thi. Usse koi mila nahi help ke liye. Aur jab mila toh woh kudh hi itna dar gaya tha ki kuch bolne ki halat mai nahi tha. Aur hum jab waha pochche toh pehle hi der ho chuki thi. (after a deep silence) Mujhe ab bhi yaad hai sir. Jab humne usse samjhane ki koshish ki toh woh manne ko tayar hi nahi tha ki ab uski maa wapis nahi aayegi! Ghar jakar woh bas apni maa ko hi dhundta raha. Uski woh aakhe mujhe ajj bhi yaad hai sir... Mujhe yaad dilati hai ki shayad mai waqt par pohach gaya hota toh uski maa zinda hoti! Aur woh anath nahi hota!

ACP - Woh anath nahi hai Prakash!

Growled ACP sir in anger and pain. And the eyes that had seen almost all kinds of brutal crimes in the world teared up in one moment remembering the cute innocent smile of his teddy bear. And he added as he wiped his tears...

ACP - Mera Daya anath nahi hai! (A moment later) Woh sharabi kaha hai ab?

Prakash - Jail mai hai sir. Umer kaid ki saza kaat raha hai. Abhi 2 hafte pehle hi court ka verdict aaya hai.

ACP - Aur woh ghar? Matlab Daya ki maa ka ghar?

Prakash - Yaha se bas 2 kilometre dur hai. Ab sunsan pada hai. Koi rehta nahi waha jaha tak mujhe pata hai.

ACP - Hmm... Ok. Can I please get the address?

Prakash - Yes sir. Just a minute.

And grabbing one of the file that he had gotten back from the record room this morning, as ACP sir was visiting him, he shuffled a few pages and gave ACP sir the address. And ACP sir said as he noted it down and got up to leave...

ACP - Thank you so much Prakash. You really helped a lot...

Prakash - My pleasure sir! Phir yaad kijiyega!

And shaking hands with him ACP sir left the police station lost in his thoughts. He reached back home and opening the lock entered inside the house. Went to the dining table and poured one glass of water for himself and gulped it down in a single breath. He didn't know what was happening to him! But he felt so uncomfortable with the description of what Daya had faced. And it was somewhat shocking for him to find himself in such uncomfort as he being a cop himself had seen innumerable such crimes... Yes he used to be angry, in dismay and in pain but this time it was different. Cause this time the crime was done to him and he was the victim! Daya was now a part of him and his existence! And he couldn't stand anything wrong to him. He somewhere felt angry on himself for not being able to save Daya from this pain although he could have no way done it. When even the glass of water failed to calm him down he went to his room... Splashed some water on his face and then brewed himself a coffee on the way stealing another peek in duo's room to find them asleep. With the coffee he went to the terrace and leaning over the boundary wall stared into the morning sky. As the breeze touched his closed eyes it flew with itself some of his hidden tears and the yellow warm sunlight lightened up the darkness in his heart. And now finally feeling better he turned back to pickup his coffee mug when he stumbled back to save himself from falling over his little kiddo who was standing just ahead of him still in his blue night dress. Holding the boundary to balance himself he asked...

ACP - Jeet? Beta app yaha kya kar rahe ho? App toh so rahe the na?

Abhijeet nodded his head in a small no and then said...

Abhijeet - Mai toh kabka uth gaya tha prayman uncle!

ACP - Toh phir uthe kyu nahi? (With a stern gaze) Bohot shaitan ho gaye ho ajj kal!

Abhijeet - Mai toh apka wait kar raha tha na! Mujhe laga tha app uthane aaoge! Pal app toh aake phir se door band karke chale gaye!

ACP - Acha! Mai uthau nahi toh tum uthoge nahi kya? Mere uthane se subah nahi hoti!

Abhijeet - Pal meli subah toh tabhi hoti hai na!

He said pouncing on ACP sir with a cute hug to his legs while ACP sir smilingly caressed his hair feeling blessed to have this little boon in his life that made him complete! And separating him from himself he said...

ACP - Chalo ab fresh ho jao app! Daya ko bhi uthate hai!

Abhijeet - Pal apki coppee!

ACP - Coppee nahi coffee! Aur mai niche pi lunga chalo!

Abhijeet - Noi! Yehi pio!

ACP - Aree! Toh phir app jao fresh hone...

Abhijeet - Mai bhi apke hi saath jauga! App co...ffee pio!

ACP - Acha toh tab tak app kya karoge?

Abhijeet - Mai bhi piuga na!

ACP - App coffee pioge? (In a small laugh)

Abhijeet - Kyu noi pi sakta!

ACP - Kadwi hoti hai! Apko achi nahi lagegi...

He said pulling his right cheek lightly when Abhijeet said confidently...

Abhijeet - Huh mai pi sakta hu! App aul papa humesha pite ho jab bhi milte ho... Mai bhi piuga!

ACP sir nodded his head in small no knowing that now his ziddi Jeet wouldn't listen to him and settled down on the bare terrece floor although chairs were present there. He just didn't wish to sit on them at the moment! Attaching his back to the wall he spread his legs straight as they touched the line of distinction between shade of the wall and sun. And following his actions even Abhijeet followed him there picking up the coffee mug in his hand and sat down exactly like ACP sir.  
As ACP sir stared into the sky, Abhijeet took a sip of the coffee that was not so hot for him after all this time but was definitely too bitter for his delicate chocolate loving taste buds. He made a 'eww' face and instantly forwarded the cup towards ACP sir who grabbed smiling and taunted...

ACP - Aur pini hai?

Abhijeet - Noi! Itna bitter pite kyu ho! Mele jaise chocolate milk piya kalo na!

ACP - Tumhare jitna tha na tab mai bhi milk hi pita tha!

Abhijeet - (shocked) App bhi mele jitne the!

ACP - Ha bilkul tha!

Abhijeet - Kabbi (kabhi)?

ACP - Bohot pehle!

Abhijeet - Kitne pehle?

ACP - Jeeetttttt!

Abhijeet - Acha toh app bhi mele jaise good boy the?

ACP - (pretending to be shocked) App good boy ho? Yeh kab hua! Mujhe toh pata tha ki Jeet bohot mastikhor hai!

Abhijeet - Huh! (With a cute pout) Mai masti nai karta!

ACP - Toh kon karta hai masti?

Abhijeet - (thinking) Daya kalta hai!

Hearing Daya's name ACP sir once again remembered his talk with Inspector Prakash in the police station and uttered lost in his thoughts...

ACP - Woh kaha masti karta hai... Kaise karega! Sab kuch toh chin liya zindagi ne usse! Uska bachpan bhi aur bachpan ki masti bhi...

Abhijeet simply stared at ACP sir... He barely understood anything of what he had said. But could still make out some meaning out of it. And now sitting straight with crossed legs so that he could see the side of ACP sir's face he said...

Abhijeet - App Daya ke bale (bare) mai baat karne se sad kyu ho jate ho?

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet to realise that his little Jeet even though had not understood what he had said was still matured enough to understand his sadness. And hence smiling lightly he said spreading a hand on his head...

ACP - Mai kaha sad hu! Apke rehte apke prayman uncle kabhi sad ho sakte hai kya!

Abhijeet - Huh! Kudh moral wali story sunate ho. Ki honesty is the best policy aul phir kudh hi jhoot bolte ho!

ACP - Acha!?

Abhijeet - Ha! Mujhe pata hai app, papa, mumma sab Daya ke bare mai sochte sochte sad ho jate ho! Aul... Aul woh bhi toh kitna sad rehta hai...

Although ACP sir knew he shouldn't have asked this question but he could not stop himself from doing so...

ACP - App jante ho Daya kyu sad rehta hai?

Little Abhijeet nodded his head in a big but uncheerful yes. And then said slowly...

Abhijeet - Kyuki uski mumma nai aati na uske paas...

Seeing Daya's pain reflecting in Abhijeet's eyes, ACP sir picked him up in his arms and placed a small kiss on his cheek. And instead of placing him back at his previous position made him sit on his own bended knees as he himself got back to his original position of slouching back onto the wall...

ACP - Koi baat nahi... Hum sab milke usko phir se happy bana denge (smiling). App bhi karoge na help?

Abhijeet - Ha kaluga na! Mai mele Daya ko happy banake hi rahuga...

He said beeming with confidence and ACP sir asked in smile taking a sip of his coffee... Or better say his bitter coppee...

ACP - Aur kaise banaoge app Daya ko happy?

Abhijeet - Uske saath rehke!

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet in little shock or say in awe... He had never understood that weather little Abhijeet used to say such deep things or it was him who perceived them as deep. While unaware of ACP sir's question... Abhijeet continued...

Abhijeet - Mai uske saath sab share karuga na! Apne toys, books aul mumma papa aul apko bhi!

ACP sir blankly stared at Abhijeet. Not knowing what to say further, he maintained silence. Wondering how children are really an avtar of God himself. And how easy they take life and hence make it easy in real.  
Picking Abhijeet up in his arms as Abhijeet held his coffee mug both went downstairs to find Daya rubbing his eyes sitting on the bed while little puku sat in his lap. Smiling at him ACP sir wished him good morning who replied back and then putting down Abhijeet said sir,

ACP - Chalo ab dono jaldi se fresh ho jao. Waise hi ajj late uthe ho dono. Tab tak mai breakfast banata hu.

Both of them now went towards the washroom as ACP sir left for the kitchen to make breakfast. Today's day was a simple one. They didn't go out anywhere and enjoyed home, playing games, pampering puku and talking their heart out.

*Afternoon*

ACP sir was sitting on his study table engrossed in a file. He picked up the pen to do the final signature when the half open door of his room flung open and a laughing Abhijeet entered inside running. Even before ACP sir could ask him what happened he hid and sat down in the small gap between the wall and his chair. When ACP sir asked with a confused expression...

ACP - Ab kya kiya tumne? Yaha kyu chup rahe ho? Don't tell me phir se kisi ke ghar ka kaach tod ke aaye ho cricket khelte time! Mai nahi bachane wala ab tumhe!

Abhijeet - (patting his head) Offo prayman uncle! Maine koi glass nai toda!

ACP - Toh phir?

Abhijeet - Maine chori ki na!

ACP - What!

Standing up in half shock and half anger ACP sir shot Abhijeet draggers as he demanded an explanation. Meanwhile Abhijeet stood up and holding his hand made him sit on the chair again as he returned to his previous position so that he could not be seen. Not getting any explanation from Abhijeet's side ACP sir asked...

ACP - Kya churaya hai tumne?

Abhijeet - Yeh!

Said Abhijeet pointing towards the chocolate in his pocket.

ACP - (confused) Par yeh toh maine abhi hi tum dono ko lake di thi! Phir kisse churai?

Abhijeet - Daya se!

ACP - Hain?

Abhijeet - Hum dono chor police khel rahe hai na! Toh mai chor hu! (In a hushy voice) App Daya ko batana mat ki mai yaha chupa hu ok?

ACP sir shot him another glare for giving him a mini heart attack before patting his head in disappointment. While Abhijeet looked at him confused not understanding sir's behaviour when they heard Daya come in from the door looking around. He had a small stick in his hand he had picked from outside and was wearing a normal cap instead of a khaki one as obviously he didn't have it! ACP sir broke in a small laugh seeing his half pant wearing little cop who looked more like a teddy bear holding a stick in his hand. But for Daya at the moment his duty to catch the 'chor' was more important than knowing why ACP sir laughed and hence he asked him...

Daya - Apne Abhi ko dekha?

Now as ACP sir was about to nod his head in a smiley yes he felt a pull on his pant from below and as he looked there Abhijeet nodded his head in a no and now ACP sir was confused stuck between his two kiddos when Daya asked again...

Daya - Bolo na prayman uncle!

Now ACP sir giving a small devil grin nodded his head in a no first and then indicated towards his side where Abhijeet was hiding with eyes. Daya, smart enough to understand his indication tip toed towards Abhijeet and reaching in front of him jumped with...

Daya - Pakad liya! Maine Abhi ko pakad liya!

Jumping in happiness he laughed whole heartedly while Abhijeet came out of his hiding with a grumpy face and shot ACP sir a glare as this future sharp shine was already sharp enough to understand his prayman uncle's cheating! With a cute pout he said...

Abhijeet - Huh! Bad prayman uncle! Mujhe hara diya!

ACP sir got up from his chair and going near Daya sat on his knees and holding him from behind said with a wink...

ACP - Ab kya karu! Ek cop toh cop ki hi team mai rahega na! Woh bhi jab itna cute cop ho! (Squeezing Daya in his hug and pecking his cheek) Sorry Jeet! Jab app police banoge na tab apki team mai rahuga mai!

Abhijeet - Huh! Dekhna jab hum police banege na humesha apki team mai rehege! (Proudly) Phir app cheating nai kar paoge!

ACP - Acha! Apka toh pata hai! Daya apko bhi police join karna hai?

He asked pulling his cheek lightly to which Daya nodded in a big smiley yes and ACP sir took him in a happy hug when Abhijeet too jumped on them both and the three cops... One present and two future shared one moment they would maybe not get to share when they would be on duty!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So a part of Daya's past is revealed... and the past is always the foundation to the future! What will this past now lead too? But don't be so engrossed in this past that you forget to enjoy the pleasant present! Stay safe and take care everyone! And don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note -**

Heyo! Here's the next chapter of Unseen Tales! Back with a chapter full of ACP sir and little duo's moments! Go ahead and read!

Priya - Thank you

Debasree - Thank you so much. Happy that i could make someone smile with my work!

Angelbetu - Thank you di! Kitta bhi cute ho MSB se zayada cute ho hi nahi sakta! Woh toh humare duo hi itne cute hai isiliye apne app banb jata hai cute. Aur yes iss story mai atleast abhi toh Abhi sir matured nahi banne wale! You liked the emotions part... Honored!

Pranjal - Iss baar toh late aayi mai par chal tu coppee pite pite chappy pad le... Love you loads! And thank you bohot sara!

Duo Jenny - Thank you so much!

Maya - Thanks

Alishba - Thanks!

A learning pen - Why would i mind the truth! Waise bhi mere liye late latif naam hi acha hai *facepalm*... Aur lagta hai apke liye bhi *wink wink*. Jokes apart thank you so much that you liked the chapter! Chalo iss baar jaldi jaldi padlo bina late hue!

* * *

*Next morning, ACP sir's house*

ACP sir came out in the lawn searching for Abhijeet whilst Daya freshened up. Although Abhijeet was already up he was missing from the room. ACP sir found him in the lawn sitting on the swing as expected. He had puku in his lap and as he moved his hand through its fur he stared into the open sky. ACP sir said coming from behind...

ACP - Jeet? Beta app yaha kyu baithe ho subah subah! Mai kab se apko dhund raha tha! Daya bhi puch raha tha apke bare mai!

But as he didn't receive any answer but only a sad back glance from his little kiddo ACP sir understood something was wrong with him. And going near him he bent keeping both his hands on either side of the swing where Abhijeet was sitting, still standing behind him and asked... This time lovingly as Abhijeet was already again looking at the sky,

ACP - Kya hua bachcha?

Abhijeet nodded his head in a small no and ACP sir without waiting for another moment simply picked him up along with puku and made him sit on the swing again but time with his face towards him. He himself sat down on the grass bending on his knees and asked holding Abhijeet's right hand in his own right hand but didn't move it away from the cute white furry little creature!

ACP - Apne prayman uncle ko nahi bataoge?

Now Abhijeet finally looked towards him but still with the same sad eyes and whispered slowly,

Abhijeet - Ek week mai sirf one day baki hai...

Not understanding what one week Abhijeet was talking about about ACP sir asked confused...

ACP - Matlab?

Abhijeet - Kal Daya ka last day hai na yaha pe... Phir woh wapis chala jayega... (Not really knowing where he added) Wahi pe.

ACP sir fell into deep thoughts the moment he heard this. He had not really realized that today was 6th day of bringing Daya home and as he had promised the principal of the orphanage he had to send Daya back there the day after tomorrow! The realisation struck him hard... He was not yet ready for this but brushing aside his emotions for the moment he put on a smile and said trying to cheer up Abhijeet...

ACP - Par abhi toh ajj ka aur kal ka pura din baki hai na! Tab tak hum bohot sara enjoy karege!

Abhijeet - Pal Daya yaha nahi reh sakta kya? Woh toh waise bhi waha pe sad sad rehta hai! Usko yehi pe lakh (rakh) lo na prayman uncle!

ACP - (lost) Reh sakta hai na... Agar woh chahe toh! (Snapping out of his thoughts) Par abhi yeh sab kuch sochne ki zarurat nahi hai! Chalo ab app apni cute si smile do phir fresh bhi toh hona hai apko. Daya toh fresh ho bhi gaya hoga. Aap reh jaoge!

But when Abhijeet didn't give him the smile he wanted ACP sir started tickling him and Abhijeet as always couldn't help but burst into laughter rolling all over him as ACP sir picked him up smiling and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. All three of them, ACP sir, little Abhijeet and furry puku all came inside the house and as Abhijeet left to freshen up ACP sir started cooking the breakfast.

*20 minutes later, at the breakfast table*

As all of them had their breakfast together ACP sir asked duo...

ACP - Ha toh bhai... Ajj ka kya plan hai?

Daya - Kuch noi...

Abhijeet - Noi noi! Hai na plan!

ACP - Aur woh hai kya?

Abhijeet - Ajj hum ghumne jayege! (With a broad grin)

ACP - Acha! Kaha par jayege?

Abhijeet - Pehle gateway of India! Phir waha jake last time ke jaise boating kalege! Aul phir woh... Woh jo hotel samne hotel hai na (not remembering its name)... Usme lunch kalege aul phir maline dlives jayege!

ACP - Aur apko kisne kaha ki mai yeh sab jagah apko lekar jaa raha hu?

Abhijeet - Toh phir pucha kyu! Bad uncle!

And making a grumpy face Abhijeet got back to his breakfast when ACP sir smiled at his kiddo and asked Daya as...

ACP - Apko bhi jana hai?

Daya was confused weather ACP sir will agree or not however decided to nod his head in a small yes. And ACP sir smiling again, this time a smile of content seeing that Daya finally accepting what he wanted instead of a usual 'pata noi', ACP sir said...

ACP - Acha dono ko jana hai! Matlab mai akela reh gaya jisse nahi jana... Yeh toh galat baat hai na! Koi meri team mai nahi aata!

ACP sir made a fake sad face and seeing that Daya hurriedly got up from his chair and coming near him said with teary eyes...

Daya - Apko nai jana toh hum nai jayege! App aise sad mat ho na!

ACP - Aree aree! (Picking him up in his arms making him sit in his lap) Bachcha isme rone ki kya baat hai! (Wiping his tears) Mai toh mazak kar raha tha!

But Daya's tears didn't seem to stop and giving him a hug to hide Daya in his chest ACP sir asked patting his head softly...

ACP - Kya hua beta? App ro kyu rahe ho! Apko bura laga toh I am sorry bachcha. Par app aise ro toh mat na!

Daya still having his head burried in ACP sir's chest nodded his head in a no. When ACP sir asked again...

ACP - Beta bolo na kya baat hai?

Daya - (sobbing) Jaha acha nai lagta... Waha nai jana chahiye.

ACP sir well understood what Daya was talking about. And sighing ACP sir placed a kiss on top of his head and said lovingly...

ACP - Aur mai apko waha bejhuga bhi nahi jaha apko nahi jana!

Promising he separated Daya and then wiped his tears forwarding the spoon of poha towards his mouth with...

ACP - Chalo ab jaldi jaldi dono nashta karo phir nikalna bhi toh hai hume!

Both the kiddos were super fast in finishing their breakfast now and soon after changing all three of them left for the first destination that was Gateway of India. An hour later they reached there to see the beauty of nature and man together at a place. They did the boat ride which duo enjoyed a lot. Coming back on land it was already afternoon and hence having their lunch in Taj as demanded by Abhijeet, soon they left towards marine drives after buying balloons, yoyo and few other small toys. It was already evening when they reached marine drives.

*Marine drives*

All three of them sat on the concrete slab facing the sea. With ACP sir in between and duo to either of his sides. Abhijeet to the right and Daya his left. Cool breeze flew comforting them after a tiring day and as the waves of the ocean hit the rocks it sprinkled some water on them. Keeping his hands on little duo's back ACP sir asked them...

ACP - Maza aaya?

Abhijeet - Bohot! (With a wide grin)

ACP - (to daya) Aur apko?

Daya - Aaya na maza!

ACP - Acha! App aaye ho yaha pehle?

Daya - Ha! Mumma ke saath aaya tha!

ACP sir cursed himself for asking this question now knowing that he had asked a wrong question! Cause obviously if the answer would have been 'yes', as it was, it had to be Daya's memory with his mother! Anticipating that Daya would become sad now ACP sir looked at him as he was looking at the sea till the moment but to his shock Daya was smiling... And continued saying...

Daya - Ussi din! Hum bohot sala (sara) ghume the! Phil ice cleam (cream) bhi khayi thi aul mumma ke saath maine bohot sari masti ki thi. Pata hai tabhi na ek bohot badiii (streaching his hands to show how big) wave aayi thi and phil (phir) mai gila ho gaya tha pula (pura)! (Giggling) Bohot maza aaya tha! Aul phil mumma ne mujhe data bhi tha (shyly) ki mai hata kyu noi jab wave aayi toh! Aul phir hum ghal chale gaye... (Suddenly getting sad) Aur mai change karne gaya tab... Tab na... Woh... Woh uncle aaye... Woh woh bad wale! Unhone mumma ko...

ACP sir instantly understood which day Daya was talking about and which uncle it was. It was the day when Daya's mother was brutally murdered by his father! The biological father! As he didn't deserve to have any relation with this little pure soul that was sitting besides him.  
Snapping out of his thoughts ACP sir interrupted Daya after taking one glace of Abhijeet who was silently sitting with a confused face not being able to understand anything of the last part of Daya's statement...

ACP - Acha matlab apko sea bohot pasand hai? (Changing the topic)

Daya - (smiling again looking at the sea) Ha!

Abhijeet - Mujhe bhi! (Exclamaing happily as he found a similarity with his friend!)

ACP - Aur mujhe bhi!

Exclaimed ACP sir almost matching Abhijeet's excitement! And giving both of them a side hug he said...

ACP - Acha waise chalo ab. Bohot time ho gaya! Raat ho rahi hai! Chalo ab dinner karege aur phir ghar chalte hai!

Both the kids pouted at him not wanting to go back but not melting at their cute faces ACP sir didn't budge and said...

ACP - Chalo chalo jaldi utho dono!

Turning back he got down himself and then picked both of them one by one to take them down as their height didn't permit them to climb down like that. Buying them a kulfi for both of them he drove towards the restaurant nearby and then head towards home. Tired and full little Abhijeet dozed off in the car itself while ACP sir picked him up and made him comfortable on the bed as they reached home. As Daya was himself getting ready to get into the bed ACP sir called him out slowly not wanting to disturb sleeping Abhijeet...

ACP - Daya?

Daya - Ha uncle?

ACP - Zara mere saath mere room mai aana. Kuch baat karni hai apse.

Nodding his head in a small yes Daya followed him silently to his room where ACP sir first himself got changed as Daya waited patiently and then opening the glass door of the balcony sat down on the chair and then picking up Daya made him sit on his lap. Daya looked at him half confused and half scared of what was to follow while ACP sir was actually only choosing correct combination of words to say what he wanted to.  
When even after a brief silence ACP sir didn't say anything Daya couldn't wait anymore and gathering all his courage asked...

Daya - Kya hua prayman uncle? App mujhse gussa hai kya?

ACP - (hurriedly) Aree nahi nahi. Mai apse kyu gussa houga!

Ruffling his hair ACP sir added still unsure of the words he had chosen...

ACP - Woh toh mai...

He paused to sigh at his own discomfort and then finally gathering his strength completed his sentence...

ACP - Mujhe apki mumma ke ghar ka address mil gaya hai...

Daya - Kya sachhiiiii?

In all his excitement Daya jumped a little in ACP sir's lap while ACP sir simply held him... Not knowing if he should be happy to see the spark in Daya's eyes or should be sad that it would soon fade off.  
As Daya's waiting gaze brought him back he nodded his head in a small smilly yes when Daya asked again...

Daya - Toh phir hum jayege mele ghal?

The 'mere ghar' though a fact still pinched ACP sir somewhere. Wasn't his house, this house where they sat, Daya's? He had given the right to him long ago... But then Daya had never accepted it! And no matter it was no one's fault it did hurt! But once again brushing away his own feelings he nodded his head in a 'yes'.  
Daya who was no more tired and exhausted after the long day and already excited to go 'home' was too busy in his happy world to notice ACP sir's eyes that said something other than what his lips uttered and happy about this thing ACP sir had to no more struggle at trying to act normal. And trying to close the conversation here itself he got up holding Daya in his arms and said...

ACP - Chalo ab so jao app. Bohot raat ho gayi hai. Kal jaa... Jana bhi hai na. Chalo...

And taking him to duo's room where Abhijeet was already deep asleep ACP sir lied him down on the bed and started patting him to sleep when unable to sleep Daya asked him in a low voice not wanting to disturb Abhijeet...

Daya - Ghal ke baad hum mumma ke paas bhi jayege na uncle?

ACP - (taking a deep breath) Ha beta jayege. Par abhi app yeh sab sochna band karo aur so jao. Nahi toh aap subah uthoge nahi time pe!

And soon enough with ACP sir's pats on his head and the tiredness of the day engulfing him, Daya drifted off into sleep all the while mumbling nonstop about his house, his mother and what he will do once he meets her again. ACP sir, on the other hand simply kept listening to his one sided talks until he was sure Daya was asleep and then covering both the kids properly left for his room closing the door behind him to have a sleepless night for himself.

*Next morning*

A door bell rang waking up ACP sir from his few minutes of broken sleep throughout the night that he had earned in the sitting position itself. And rubbing his tired eyes he removed the blanket from his legs and quickly rushed to bathroom to splash some water on his face as he didn't want the visitor to see the evidence of the sleepless night that he had spent. As it is he could have borrowed this extra time with the excuse of 'so raha tha' as it was pretty early in the morning. But little did he know that none of these could save him from the visitor on the door. At least not after the heated conversation they had last night. Wiping his face with a towel he quickly ran down the stairs as the doorbell rang for the second time. Opening the door he found the expected visitor standing searching for something in his pockets. He was all ready dressed up in his near black dark blue pants, a milk white creaseless shirt that was tucked in neatly, a tie that was loosened up at the moment and the coat of same color as his pants hanging on his shoulder.  
As he opened the door Aditya stopped searching his pockets and asked without looking at him...

Aditya - Itna waqt kyu lagaya darwaza kholne mai? Mai chabi hi dhund raha tha!

ACP - Ha woh so raha tha na... (lied ACP sir as he had decided previously and trying to change the topic added) Tu ready hoke aaya hai. Office jaa raha hai kya?

Aditya - (entering inside) Ha woh ek meeting hai subah subah... Woh client ki flight hai dupher mai toh subah hi meeting karni padegi.

Answered Aditya clearly pissed off at the timings of the meeting. And then asked...

Aditya - Bachche kaha hai?

ACP - So rahe hai... (Picking up the things lying on the couch that he couldn't clear up yesterday)

Aditya - Aur tum kyu nahi soye?

ACP sir stopped in his work knowing that he had once again failed in lying to his best friend and sighing answered, not even trying to cover up as he knew it would be of no use...

ACP - Neend nahi lagi...

Aditya - Kyu? (Coldly)

ACP - (irritated) Tu janta toh hai kyu! Phir kyu puch raha hai!

Aditya - (unaffected by sir's irritation in the same cold tone) Kyuki mujhe tujhse sunna hai!

ACP sir not wanting to answer continued with his work while Aditya nodding his head in an angry and disappointed 'no' asked...

Aditya - Kitne baje nikloge?

ACP - Bas Daya uth jaye... Ready hoke nikalte hai.

Aditya - Theek hai. Mai Jeet ko office hi le jaa raha hu. Sharada bhi wahi hai meeting ke liye.

ACP - Woh waha karega kya? Tum aur bhabhi toh meeting mai rahoge!

Aditya - Karle ga jo bhi karna hai usse! (Angrily) Aur tumhara ho jaye toh phone kar dena mai driver ko bolke drop karwa dunga usse wapis.

ACP - Koi zarurat nahi hai... Mai usse on the way the pick kar lunga office se hi.

Aditya - Theek hai mai uthata hu usse. Late ho jayege nahi toh.

ACP - Mera gussa mere Jeet pe mat nikalna. Complain nahi aani chahiye mujhe teri ki tune usse bina wajh data!

Aditya didn't wait to look back at him and continued to climb up the stairs. Only difference was that now he was grumbling. ACP sir looked at hid irritated friend and nodded his head in a smiley no as he himself walked up the stairs to his room after closing the main door.  
Half an hour later when he came downstairs he found Aditya waiting for him sitting on the couch along with Abhijeet and as soon as he came he got up and said...

Aditya - Chalo mai nikalta hu... Kuch bhi zarurat ho toh call karna.

ACP - Breakfast nahi karoge?

Aditya - Nahi woh client ke saath karna padega na.

Abhijeet - Ale par papa... App mujhe kyu le jaa rahe ho! Mujhe meeting nai karni!

Aditya - Prayduman ko kaam hai kuch! Isilye le jaa raha hu. Chalo ab!

Abhijeet - Par Daya? Usko kyu nai le jaa rahe phir?

Aditya - Jeeetttttt! Chalo app chup chap! Baki koi sawal nahi!

Little Abhijeet knew that he won't be getting any more answers for now. The bad mood of his father clearly told him to only obey him and not ask questions. And not wanting to get scolded anymore he looked at ACP sir with a small pout who as always came to his rescue.

ACP - Beta apke sare sawalo ke jawab jaldi de dunga mai apko. Par abhi app papa ke saath jao theek hai. Mai afternoon tak aata hu na apko lene!

Abhijeet nodded his head in a 'ok' still having the pout on his face while ACP sir ruffled his hair and turning towards Aditya said...

ACP - Adi dekh mere Jeet ko faltu mai daatna mat samjha! Nahi toh dekh lena!

Aditya - Ha ha... Nahi daat raha. (To Abhijeet) Chalo ab!

Abhijeet quietly walked ahead now and Aditya turning to ACP and said...

Aditya - Kuch bhi zarurat pade toh turant call karna! Aur khayal rakhna.

ACP - Ha mai uska pura khayal rakhuga. Tu tension mat le...

Aditya - Uska khayal tu rakhega yeh pata hai mujhe. Kudh ka khayal rakhne bol raha hu mai!

ACP - Kyu? Mujhe kya hua?

Aditya shot him a glare to which ACP sir said smiling...

ACP - Acha acha naraz mat ho. Apna bhi khayal rakhuga mai. Aur mere liye toh tu hai na waise bhi.

Aditya - Huh! Makkhan marwa lo sahab se bas!

ACP sir gave him a cute innocent smile forcing Aditya to smile too at the realisation of the fact that he could never in life no matter what could ever stay angry at his friend.

Aditya - Acha chalta hu ab. Chal bye.

ACP - Ha bye. And all the best for your meeting!

Aditya - Thanks. Bye.

Closing the door behind Aditya ACP sir went to duo's room to check on Daya who was already awake and ready. Soon they had their breakfast and themselves left for 'Daya's home'.  
All the way Daya was super excited! To be finally going back the place that was his! He was simply so happy that smile didn't leave his lips and his sparkling eyes stared out of the car window waiting to see something that he could indicate that they were near home.  
ACP sir did all that he could. That is look at the road and then at Daya and again look back at the road. While Daya couldn't sit straight in happiness ACP sir couldn't sit straight in restlessness. Daya's happiness was scaring him! Scaring him of the reaction that Daya would give after knowing the truth! He was somewhere again starting to question himself if he should do it or not. The last night conversation with Aditya where he tried all ways but couldn't convince him for what he was going to do was coming back to him. But now as they were already driving towards... Towards... Daya's house there was no way to back off and he simply drove the car helplessly.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Bolo bolo kaisa laga chappy? Baki sab se chappys se comparatively long bhi tha! So ab jaldi jaldi reviews do! And sochte raho ki kya hoga jab ACP sir Daya ko uske ghar leke jayege?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note -**

Heyo! I'm back with the next chapter! Go ahead and read! No more waiting! Thoda chota hai chappy par imp hai. So please adjust. And yes i am in a rush so won't be able to reply the reviews today. Sorryyyy...

* * *

After a drive of about 40 minutes they arrived and stopped in front of a small yet beautiful house. Daya's house. It had an iron gate in front that was latched but had no lock over it. The wall around it was chest high and had a fence to protect. A small one storied bungalow stood in the center painted in bright yellow. And even after lying abandoned for months ACP sir understood, how this place was completely capable of being a small heaven for Daya and his mother.  
ACP sir was busy admiring the house lost in his thoughts when impatient Daya started opening the door of the car. But it won't open as it was on childlock. Seeing his failed efforts ACP sir pulled out the keys from car's ignition and then shutting his side of the door walked down to Daya side opening the door for him. Daya immediately jumped out of the car as soon as ACP sir held the door open. He ran upto the gate and peeped into the lawn and then at the house. Smiling and glowing in happiness. While ACP sir looked at him in fear. Fear of knowledge that this smile won't stay for long although he wished it could have stayed forever. He was just admiring the house and Daya silently praying to God that may the truth not be so harsh on him when he felt a tug on his hand. Looking down ACP sir saw Daya pulling his hand trying to get his attention...

Daya - Chalo na prayman uncle! Andar chalo na!

And picking up Daya in his arms ACP sir pecked his cheek and held him protectively. He walked to the gate and pushed it open to be standing in a small garden. Most of the plants were already dried up except for a waist height mango tree that had somehow managed to survive with the help of its deep roots. As ACP sir was about to walk ahead to the tree Daya bent down trying to touch it stopping ACP sir in his path. ACP sir bent down a little himself to allow Daya to touch the plant still not ready to put him down. While Daya lovingly caressed the plant with his plam. When he was done ACP sir walked this time to stop by a bicycle. It was standing against the wall that held the main door. It had supporting wheels to its sides for balance. The cycle was small in height perfect for Daya's. As Daya tried touching the cycle just like the mango tree ACP sir moved away. Cause the cycle was really dirty with spider webs over it. Daya had not seen them in his excitement but ACP sir couldn't have let him touch it. He moved to ahead and stopped by the door. The door had a lock over it that would not have broken an easy way. So ACP sir had to put Daya down to remove the swiss army knife from his pocket. He stopped for a moment looking at the instrument in his hand trying to a make a excuse of the lock to himself of not taking Daya in and run out of here. He was almost on the verge of saying the same to Daya when he shook his head in a no at his own unreal behaviour. But he couldn't help it he defended himself. Pushing aside his thoughts he proceeded to put the knife in the lock when understanding what he was trying to do Daya stopped with him with...

Daya - Noi uncle! Luko (ruko)!

He quickly ran to the a flower pot on other side of the lawn and moving away some of the soil from pot picked up something. He came back running and handed it over to ACP sir. It was a key to the lock on the door! ACP sir gave him a small smile and dusting away the remaining mud from the key and clicked the lock open. Pushing open the door he tried to peep in while impatient Daya stepped in from his side. And not finding ACP sir on his side he put his small plam in ACP sir's huge one and then started tugging him inside. ACP sir slowly followed him.  
The living was a medium sized room. With a couch in the center and a dining table on the other side. From besides the dining table there was an open door leading to the kitchen. A spiral staircase led to the first floor from behind the couch. And from the living itself ACP sir could see two doors up there. First Daya gave ACP sir a small tour of his house. Telling him about everyplace and everything that he and his mother used to do there. While ACP sir was silent the whole time. Listening to Daya but not processing half of it. He was simply allowing Daya to drag him wherever he wanted to, only subconsciously registering details of the rooms. Daya on the other hand was too happy to notice ACP sir's silence. As they came down from the terrece, Daya after a long time left ACP sir's hand. And going to the small corner table besides the sofa opened one of the two drawers. But not finding the desired object closed it and then opened the second one. He shuffled through few objects and then picking up a diary came to ACP sir and forwarded it to him with a huge smile dancing on his face. ACP sir looked at him in confusion and for the first time since stepping into the gate of this house spoke up,

ACP - Yeh kya hai?

Daya - Mumma ki dialy (diary)! Mumma isme lelatives (relatives) aur fliends (friends) ke address likhti hai na. Toh app isme god ji ka address dhundo na! Apne hi toh bola tha ki unka address mil jaye phil app mujhe waha le jayege. Mumma ke paas...

ACP sir closed his eyes in pain and took a deep breath to calm himself down and as he released the breath, he had gathered enough energy to take whatever came his way now. Opening his eyes he accepted the diary Daya was still holding towards him. And then held Daya's hand that was a moment ago holding the diary in his other hand. He kept the diary on top of the corner table and then took Daya to the backyard of the house. He dusted the chair kept there and when it was almost clean he picked Daya in his arms and sat down on the chair with him in his lap. A confused Daya kept looking at his actions all the time not understanding why his prayman uncle did not look into the diary for God ji's address. And finally when ACP sir made him sit in his lap he asked...

Daya - Kya hua? Apne address kyu noi...

But he was cut in between by ACP sir who sushed him up. He said after a silent moment...

ACP - Beta... Apke woh blue wale shoes kaha hai? Jo apke favourite the?

Daya - Woh toh kalab (kharab) ho gaye na! Apne hi toh yeh new wale dilaye the!

He said raising his legs straight to show his shoes and then let them fall down once he had a glance of it.

ACP - Kharab toh ho gaye par woh hai kaha?

Daya - Mujhe noi pata! Woh toh phek diye na!

ACP - Aur apki woh red wali T-Shirt?

Daya - Woh bhi phek di! Usme toh hole ho gaya tha!

ACP - Hmm... App yeh apke new shoes humesha pehnoge?

Daya - Mujhe toh pehanna hai! Bohot ache hai na (he said raising his feets again to have a glance of his shoes and again let them fall like the previous time and then added) Pal mai bada ho raha hu na! Toh phil yeh kaise mujhe fit honge!

ACP - Toh phir app inhe bhi phek doge?

Daya - Ha! (He said casually) Sab chize phekni padti hai na thode time ke baad!

ACP - Aise hi beta har insan ko bhi jane dena padta hai kuch time ke baad! Chahe app usse kitna hi pyar kyu na karte ho!

Daya - Matlab?

Asked Daya not getting head and tail of what ACP sir was saying and ACP sir explained tightening his grip on Daya...

ACP - Dekho bachcha... Jaise har chiz ki ek life hoti hai. Woh bas utne hi waqt kaam aati hai yaa apke paas rehti hai... Jaise ki apki shoes aur T-Shirt! Waise hi har insan ki bhi ek life hoti hai! Woh bas utne hi waqt ke liye yaha rehta hai. Uske baad usse bhi jana padta hai.

Daya - Pal kaha jana padta hai?

ACP - Iss duniya ko chod kar. Apno ko chod kar. Hum sabko chod kar. Aur phir woh kabhi wapis nahi aata. (After a meaningful silence) Jaise apki mumma wapis nahi aayegi bachcha!

Daya turned to him in shock. And as he stared at ACP sir for a second his eyes teared up in an instant. Seeing his little kiddo's teary eyes even ACP sir's eyes brimmed with water but fighting it off he placed a kiss on Daya's head and hid him in his protective hug. Absorbing all his tears in his chest. And then said moving his hands in his hairy scalp.

ACP - Par bachcha kisi ke jane se zindagi toh nahi ruk jati na! Hume toh aage badna hi padta hai. Manta hu mushkil hai... Par karna toh padta hai na. Mai yeh nahi kehta ki jo chala gaya usse bhul jao. Kisi apne ko bhulna mumkin nahi. Par uski yaado ko leke aage toh badna hi padta hai! Agar hum wahi ruk jayege... Kisi naye ko accept hi nahi karege toh wapis jeena kaise shuru karege?

Separating Daya from himself, he wiped his tear stained face and holding his face in both in hands pecked his forehead and then continued...

ACP - Apki mumma apke paas wapis nahi aa sakti. Par jis 'app' ko woh bana kar gayi hai! Itna pyara sa itna khubsurat sa. App usse kyu taklif de rahe ho? Mushkil hai par zindagi khubsurat hai! Usse jiyo toh sahi! Agar app apne past mai hi atke rahoge toh apna future kaise banaoge?

He paused again trying to understand if Daya had actually understood anything of what he said. And the river of tears that didn't stop flowing out of Daya's eyes somewhere assured him that Daya was understanding his words. And so he continued...

ACP - Mai apse apki mumma ki jagah nahi maang raha. Mai yeh bhi nahi kehta ki app woh jagah mujhe do. App jisse chaho usse do. Par kisi ko toh apne paas aane do? Uss diwar ke andar jo apne aas paas bana rakhi hai! App khusiyo ka darwaza band kar doge toh kaise chalega Daya? Aise toh app khush hona hi bhul jaoge na! Beta zindagi mai sabse important agar kuch hai toh woh hai jeena! App jeena hi chod doge toh kya karoge? Apki mumma apko aise dekhna chahti hongi kya jaise app abhi ho? Nahi na! Toh phir zindagi ko ek mauka toh do apko khush karne ka?!

Daya hid his face back into ACP sir's chest and grabbing ACP sir's shirt in a fist, spoke in between his sobs...

Daya - Pal... Sabke paas... Unki mumma... Hoti hai. Toh... Mele paas... Kyu nai?

Patting his head ACP sir answered...

ACP - Kyuki app special ho na bohot! App bohot strong ho! Kismat jo bhi musibat deti hai, usse hi deti hai jisme usse ladne ki aur jeetne ki takat ho!

Daya - Toh mujhe... Humesha... Wahi pe lehna (rehna)... Padega?

ACP - Nahi bachcha! (Placing a kiss on his head while ruffling his hair) App kyu humesha waha pe rahoge. Mai isilye toh apse keh raha hu ki kisi ko apne paas aane ka mauka do! Jis din app kisi ko woh jagah dene tayar ho jayege uss din app waha nahi rahoge app uske saath rahoge!

In response Daya only sobbed into ACP sir's chest and allowing him to drain out his emotions ACP sir sat in the place all silent. Only patting his head... Allowing him to take in all the truth of life that he had just thrown his way. After some 15 minutes ACP sir finally spread a hand on his head and patting him picked him up in his arms. Then closing the backyard door of the house came back in the living room. And then making sure no door or window was open came out in the lawn again and closed the main door, locking it. All the while Daya did not look up from his shoulder where he had rested his head. Still having teary puffy eyes and sobbing in between when a tear or two used to roll out of them.  
ACP sir turned back after locking thr door and as he took three steps towards the gate two people came in and blocked his way. A lady and a man. Both wearing noticeably branded and elegant clothes. Glancing behind them ACP sir saw a luxury car standing at the gate besides his car. And before ACP sir could ask them something the man asked him.

Man - Ji app kon? Aur yaha kya kar rahe hai?

ACP - Ji mai Prayduman. Aur app kon?

Man - Mai Anil aur yeh meri wife Priti (indicating towards the lady). Aur yeh ghar mera hai. Toh kya app mujhe please batayege ki app yaha kyu aaye hai?

ACP sir waited for a minute to think and understood that these people were actually Daya's mama and mami! Because the day before yesterday, the police officer he met had told him that the house Daya and his mother lived in, belonged to Daya's mother's brother who had helped her when she ran off from the hospital after her husband hit her. Realising the fact, ACP sir got a little uncomfortable and keeping a protective hand on Daya's back who unaffected by anything was still in the same position as before. Not sure about what he should say he began...

ACP - Ji woh...

He stopped to search for words... But before he could actually find any the lady said...

Priti - Would you please say something? App kar kya rahe the humare ghar mai?

Anil - I guess we should call cops Priti!

He said reaching out to his pocket to remove his phone when ACP sir removed his batch from his pocket and raised it showing it to them...

ACP - Before you trouble the cops with anything mai apko bata du ki mai ek CBI officer hu.

ACP sir's identity didn't affect their expressions in any way but did force Anil to push back the phone in his pocket.

Priti - So you're a cop and you were still trespassing?

ACP - Excuse me Ms. Mai yaha Daya ke aaya tha!

Blurted out ACP sir to put a shocked expression over both the faces... While Daya now finally looked up with his still teary eyes hearing his name.

Anil - Daya ke liye?

ACP - Ji ha.

Anil - Yeh Daya hai? (looking towards Daya who was still in ACP sir's arms)

ACP sir only nodded his head in a small yes and the man now asked... Somewhere enraged and somewhere curious...

Anil - Daya apke paas kya kar raha hai? Who the hell are you?

ACP - Agar yehi sawal mai apse puchu toh? Yeh ghar apka hai. Par who are you?

Asked ACP sir although he knew the answer. But he only wanted to be sure.

Priti - Mai Daya ki mami aur yeh mama!

Daya turned to ACP sir in confusion as to what she was saying and ACP sir gave him a small nod indicating it was nothing.

Anil - Daya beta mai...

Before he could say any further ACP sir cut him off with...

ACP - Daya bachcha app gadi mai jake baitho. Mai abhi aata hu!

Daya nodded his head in a small yes and as ACP sir put him down he went to the car walking past both of them. As he reached near ACP sir unlocked the car and indicated Daya to get in and sit. And as Daya followed his instructions, he himself waited there in his place to talk to these two new guests in his life... To decide if they were wanted or unwanted!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Ab kya hoga? Yeh Daya ke mama mami kaha se aa gaye achanak? Aur ab inke aane se kya hoga? Aur ACP sir kya karege ab! Kya lagta hai? Socho socho! And to get the next chapter review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note -**

Helloooooooooo! Surprised to see me? Woh kya hua na ajj kisi ne unseen tales pe comment kiya tha ki ajj Adi sir ka bday hai isilye hai update de do plz. Toh maine socha ki de hi du! So i am here! Pehle hi bol ragi hu chappy chota hai! Ajj hi likha na jaldi jaldi mai. Par shocking bhi hai! Go on and read! Dear guest here is your update!

* * *

*20 years later* (imagine 1999-2000 era duo and team)

ACP sir was sitting on his rocking chair. The lights of the room were off and only faint moonlight that entered through the open window was lightning up the room. It was well past midnight but sleep seemed far away from his eyes. His eyes were guled to the figure lying in front of him. A figure of Daya wrapped in a blanket and sleeping in an uncomfortable sleep.  
He didn't know for how long he sat there. But he still didn't feel like getting up from his place. Soon the door of the room opened. It wasn't locked and hence was pushed open by turning the knob. The person who opened the door walked in and observed Daya for a moment. ACP sir, on the other hand still seemed unaware of someone else's presence in the room. It was so weird for the person that ACP Prayduman had not noticed a person walking into his room that it forced him to stop staring Daya and turn his gaze towards ACP sir. He observed him for a minute and then walked upto him. Kept a hand on his shoulder and called him out softly...

Person - Sir?

Starled ACP sir turned to look at him and uttered...

ACP - Ha? (Seeing him properly) Abhijeet! Tum soye nahi? Iss waqt yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet - Neend nahi lagi sir... Par aap kyu jaag rahe hai? Meri toh chutti hai... (Making a face) Zabardasti ki! Par aap ko toh kal subah beauro jana hai na!

ACP - Ha... Woh... Mujhe bhi neend nahi aa rahi thi!

Abhijeet bent down on his knees and kept one hand on sir's knees when ACP sir tried stopping him with...

ACP - Aree tum niche kyu...

Interrupting him Abhijeet held his hand between both his palms and asked...

Abhijeet - Kya baat hai sir?

ACP - (sighing) Tum jante toh ho Abhijeet!

Abhijeet - Par sir. Ab Daya theek hai!

ACP - Woh theek nahi hai! Isilye toh ajj aisa... Aisa kadam uthane pe majboor ho gaya!

Abhijeet promised assuring...

Abhijeet - Hum usse theek karege na sir! Hum saath milkar usse theek karege!

ACP - Agar maine uss sahi decision liya hota toh... Shayad yeh din dekhna hi nahi padta!

Abhijeet - Sir isme apki galti nahi thi... Aap toh uska bhala hi chahte the na...

ACP - Acha? (With a small smile) Uss waqt toh apka aisa kehna nahi tha! Pure 3 din mujhse baat nahi ki thi!

Abhijeet - Sirrrr...

He complained blushing... But ACP sir had not yet thought of letting him go. So he said...

ACP - Nahi nahi! Tabhi toh bohot gussa the sahab apne prayman uncle se!

Abhijeet - (unbelievably) Mai apko sach mai woh bulata tha?

ACP - 'Woh' nahi bulate the! Prayman uncle bulate the! Aur kudh ke alawa kisi aur ko woh bulane bhi nahi dete the! (Pausing) Siway Daya ke... (Sadly he added) Aur meri kismat dekho... Mere sabse pyare naam se ab mujhe koi bulata hi nahi. Ek ko vishwas nahi hota ki woh mujhe uss naam se bulata tha... Aur dusre ko toh mai yaad hi nahi!

Abhijeet - Par mai bulata kyu tha... Waise?

ACP - Kaise? (Not pretending to understand)

Abhijeet - Sir aap jante hai kaise!

ACP - (in a small laugh) Pata nahi! Tum mera naam nahi le pate the. Par rehna mere hi saath hota tha. Pehle toh bas uncle hi bulate the. Par phir ek din Adi ke paas jake bole ki uncle se baat karni hai. Usse mazak sujh raha tha. Jante hue bhi puchne laga konse uncle. Gussa toh waise hi naak pe chada rehta tha rakh diya naam jo man mai aaya aur bol paye!

Abhijeet - (murmuring to himself) Aur kuch naam nahi sujha mujhe...

ACP - Acha hua nahi sujha! Nahi toh mujhe mera sabse pyara naam milta hi nahi!

Abhijeet gave him a sweet smile and then said...

Abhijeet - Chaliye sir ab aap aaram kijiye bohot late ho gaya hai!

ACP - Ha bhai so raha hu! Bimar kudh ho aur mujhe bol rahe ho sone! Tum bhi jake aaram karo nahi toh bhabhi ko phone karke bolta hu ki Adi se daat padwaye tumhe!

Abhijeet - Jata hu sir... Nahi (changing his mind) Aap waha uss room mai soyiye! Yaha rahege toh Daya mai hi busy rahege!

ACP - Aree mai...

Abhijeet - Sir! (Warning tone)

ACP - Acha theek hai par Daya ke saath kisi ko toh rehna hoga na? Doctor ne kaha hai isse akele nahi chodna hai.

Abhijeet - Ha toh mai yehi so raha hu na! Aap jayiye!

ACP sir nodded his head in a 'no' smiling and walked out of his own room murmuring...

ACP - Waah! Apne hi kamre se mujhe hi nikal raha hai!

Outside the door he stopped for a moment and looked back at Daya's sleeping figure... Then completely left the room assured seeing Abhijeet closing the windows the curtains and getting into the bed to sleep himself. Remembering those precious 7 days he had spent some 20 years ago with these same people in this same house... Only if they would have ended equally well as they had been in between!  
Going into the spare room of his house he lied on the bed. He stared the ceiling as sleep seemed to be far away from his eyes. Lying back he slowly slipped into the memory lane... To the memory dated 3 months ago...

***Flashback***

It was a usual day today at the beauro. Except for it was Abhijeet's birthday. A small party in the evening planned by Aditya and Sharada at their home and a small came cutting ceremony arranged by the team in the lunch time. this was all about today's plan. But they didn't know that just like the his birthday that was celebrated 20 years ago in 'Mamta Foundation'... Today was going to be special. With a gift for him and others from God himself.  
ACP sir came out of the cabin and said...

ACP - Abhijeet?

Abhijeet - Yes sir?

Came the voice from behind the desk of second in command of CID Mumbai. From the person who was the owner of this desk from past 3 years and had already reached heights of success and accolades. Making ACP sir proud of his little kiddo... As he would always be... Like never before!

ACP - Mai zara uss DCP ko mil kar aata hu (making a face). Tab tak tum beauro sambhal lena!

Abhijeet - Ji sir...

ACP - Aur ha... Ek naya officer report karne wala hai. Usse bhi introduce karwa dena!

Abhijeet - Ok sir... Lekin naya officer? Apne bataya nahi!

ACP - Ha woh mujhe bhi abhi hi pata chala... Aadhe ghante pehle! Headquarters ne file bejhi hai. Bada ajeeb aadmi hai!

Abhijeet - Kyu sir?

ACP - Ab... Kya batau. Maine uski history padi... IIT se engineer hai! Aur saath mai UPSC clear kiya tha. IAS ke liye select hua tha par gaya nahi! Pata nahi itna brilliant hai par phir police training karne chala gaya! IPS bhi toh kar sakta tha agar police hi join karni thi.

Abhijeet - Weird...

ACP - Ha aur... Naam bhi... (He trailed off)

Abhijeet - Kya hua sir? Kya naam hai?

ACP - (sighing) Daya!

The name did ring a bell in Abhijeet's brain but brushing it away with 'duniya mai ek hi Daya nahi hai' he said...

Abhijeet - Theek hai sir mai dekh lunga usse.

ACP - (snapping out of his thoughts) Hmm... Mai chalta hu. Lunch tak aa jauga!

Abhijeet - Ji sir. Aaram se!

*2 hours later*

The door of the beauro opened. Attracting all eyes present there. A young man in mid 20s walked in through the door. With a nervous sweaty hands gulping down often trying to wet his dry throat. He was wearing formals... A light blue shirt with black pants. Had a file in his hand and a nervous smile pasted across his lips. From his appearance no one could say that he was actually a cop... So innocent he looked! Freddy got up from his seat and said...

Freddy - Yes? How can we help you?

Man - Woh mai... Ajj meri reporting thi. Mai...

Abhijeet - (coming out from record room and hearing him) Daya?

Man - Yes sir! (Saluting him) Sub. Insp Daya reporting on duty sir!

Abhijeet - (smiling) Welcome to CID Mumbai Daya! Yeh hai humari team! (Pointing to each one of them) Yeh hai Fredricks... Jisse hum sab pyar se Freddy bulate hai. Yeh hai Asha. Aur yeh Sudhakar... Forensic team se mai baad mai milata hu. And ha! Myself Sr. Insp. Abhijeet.

Daya - Thank you sir.

Abhijeet - Woh ACP sir abhi DCP sir se milne gaye hai. Thodi der mai aa jayege. Until then woh raha tumhara desk! (Indicating to the desk besides his own)

Daya - Sir!

Abhijeet - Woh mera desk hai! Apni file waha rakh do mai zara 5 minute mai aata hu and yes feel yourself comfortable. Yaha par koi khadus nahi hai. Mujhe chodke... Matlab sab aisa bolte hai! I hope tumhe aisa na lage!

Daya - Ji nahi sir. Apke bare mai bohot suna hai sir! Hopefully ek din apke jaisa ban pauga...

Abhijeet - Mere jaise nahi mujhse bhi behtar banoge! (After a second) Aata hu!

Daya nodded in head in a small yes and then walked towards the desk that was now his... The team made him really comfortable in small time although he didn't talk a lot to them still a little nervous.

*Night, Jeet mansion*

Daya walked in through the door into the hall where a small party was thrown. He felt a little unusually knowing the place but brushed away his thoughts saying to himself that it was not possible. Seeing him Abhijeet walked upto him and invited him inside with a sweet smile. And told the team to make him comfortable as he got busy attending other guests. These parties were not his usual stuff. He was not really fond of them... A small dinner with closed ones would have been more liked by him that this whole party thing. But Aditya wanted to throw one this year... Saying they had not had one in a long long time. And for him Abhijeet agreed. Though he still kept the guest list small with few friends of his... His team... Aditya and Sharada's friends and obviously his prayman uncle now his sir. As he got busy with his friends Aditya walked upto ACP sir who was busy sipping his juice...

Aditya - Yaar Prayduman... Yeh kon hai? (Pointing to Daya)

ACP - Teri party hai mujhe kya pata! (Teasing him)

Aditya - Mujhe nahi pata isilye toh puch raha hu. Jeet ne bulaya hai kya?

ACP - Mujhe kya pata!

Aditya - Abe! Kya hua hai tujhe? Jeet ke bare mai tujhe nahi pata hoga toh kisse pata hoga? Uska sab kuch toh tujhe hi pata hota hai!

ACP - Ha toh beta kiska hai! (Proudly)

Aditya - Bhai hai toh mera... Par lagta nahi hai! Dimag se toh pura tujhpe gaya hai!

ACP - Ha toh mera hi hai! (Possessively)

Aditya - Acha baba tera hai bas! Par bata toh sahi woh kon hai?

ACP - Daya hai...

Aditya - What?

ACP - Jo tu soch raha hai woh Daya nahi hai! Duniya mai Daya naam se ek hi insan nahi hai. Naya officer hai. Ajj hi join kiya hai. Toh Jeet ne invite kiya tha party ke liye!

Aditya - (still staring Daya) Tujhe kaise pata woh nahi hai... Ho sakta hai na ki wahi humara Daya...

ACP - (sternly) Adi!

Aditya - (averting his gaze) Acha nahi sochta bas! Chal aaja tujhe mere naye client se milata hu!

ACP - Aree par mai kya karuga milke?

Aditya - Aree mil toh yaar!

ACP - Acha chal! Pata nahi kya maza aati hai tujhe mujhe apne clients se mila ke!

Here on the other side Daya excused himself from the team and walked upto Abhijeet... And called him...

Daya - Sir...

Abhijeet - (turning to him) Ha?

Daya - (forwarding a small packed box) Yeh apke liye... Happy birthday sir. Have a great year ahead!

Abhijeet - Aree Daya iski kya zarurat thi! Aur itni jaldi kaha se le aaye tum?

Daya - Woh toh on the way le liya tha sir...

Abhijeet - Thank you so much!

That night when Abhijeet opened all the gifts the last one was Daya's... An expensive latest wrist watch it was. The one Abhijeet wanted to buy since long but didn't get a chance to buy one! A small smile broke on Abhijeet's face as he saw it... And somehow ended up thinking maybe this Daya could be their Daya? Who else could have known his secret wish? Afterall he was the only one who used to understand his unsaid words. But then he went to bed thinking that he was just overthinking and it could have simply been a coincidence!

***Flashback ends***

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Duo bade ho gaye! Ajj Adi sir ka bday hai na! Toh sidha 20 years bada kar diya maine *chuckling*. Batao batao kaise lage bade duo? Kab pata chala hoga ACP sir, Abhijeet aur Aditya, Sharada ko ki yeh unka wahi Daya hai? Aur what will be their reaction? And first of all aisa kya hua tha 20 saal pehle ki yeh alag ho gaye? Aur ab kya hoga? Aisa kya hua ki ACP sir is regretting his decision?


	14. Chapter 14

Helloo! Back with the next chapter of Unseen Tales! Go on and read! Thank you to all those who reviewed! Love you guys!

Chapter 14

*Next morning*

Daya uncomfortably moved in his bed. Then slowly fluttered his eyes open. As he opened them a sharp pain shot in his head and he instantly closed his eyes back. Then opened them again, after a few seconds and a few ragged breaths. As his eyes adjusted to the light around, his head kept troubling him and hence he tried holding it with his hands. His left hand again pained as if it had a nail drilled through his wrist. But as he realised that he was not in his bedroom but somewhere else he ignored all his pains and sprang up sitting straight. He looked around again and when he was sure he wasn't home he removed the blanket from around his legs and stood up. The CID officer within him becoming active. He picked up a vase from the table beside the door and came out of the room. Vigilant to any kind of danger. Just as he opened the door and stepped out of the room a small fluffy creature pounced on him rubbing itself on his legs. Daya bent down and rubbed puku's back. That is what his weird name was... ACP sir told him when he once came to his house to give a file and had been welcomed the same way. ACP sir also said that the dog was old now... But still very active against any kind of visitors. Except for him obviously! And he didn't know why. Daya wondered to himself... 'Mai sir ke ghar mai hu!' To confirm he looked beyond the staircase and glanced at the living room. Yes it was ACP sir's house. He had never been upto the bedroom and the only time he came here he had returned from the living only and hence he didn't recognize the bedroom he had woken up in. Or maybe he had been there! Ok whatever it was, he shrugged it off.  
Breaking his trail of thoughts Abhijeet came up from the stairs and Daya instantly and haphazardly hid the vase behind his back. To his luck Abhijeet didn't seem to notice his action...

Abhijeet - Daya uth gaye tum! Chalo fresh ho jao. Breakfast ready hai. Sir ne bana diya tha. Mai garam karta hu tum aa jao saath karte hai!

Daya nodded his head in a nervous yes. Still stroking puku's back... This time more as an escape from seeing into Abhijeet's eyes as he couldn't for... For two reasons. He got up and turned behind to get back in the room but stumbled upon the vase he had kept there to hide from Abhijeet... Abhijeet smiled at him and his actions then said teasing...

Abhijeet - Woh metal vase uthana chahiye tha Daya. Usse mujhe zayada zor se lagti maarne pe!

Daya instantly turned back to explain himself with...

Daya - Nahi sir... Woh sorry... Mujhe pata nahi tha ki yeh ACP sir ka ghar (uncomfortable at the fact that he was in his boss's house for no apparent reason). Mujhe laga kahin koi gadbad na ho!

Abhijeet - (smiling) Janta hu. A CID officer must always stay aware and alert.

Abhijeet noticed a shade of sadness pass over Daya's face at the mention of 'CID officer' but leaving it for some other time he said in a fresh tone...

Abhijeet - Jao tum ready ho jao. Mai niche wait kar raha hu! Aur ha! Tumhare kapde woh cupboard mai rakhe hai.

Daya wanted to ask why and how did his clothes reach here but that involved looking at Abhijeet and that was one thing he wanted to desperately avoid at the moment. So he decided that it can wait and so he simply walked back in the room to freshen up.  
Twenty minutes later he was sitting on the dining table with a plate of poha in front of him that was made by Abhijeet for breakfast. Abhijeet walked out from the kitchen with two cups in his hand and keeping one besides Daya's plate said...

Abhijeet - Coffee. (Meaningfully) Tumhare headache ko kam karegi.

Daya mouthed an inaudible 'thanks' and got to fidgeting with the two utensils in front of him. Abhijeet's constant gaze over him making him more uncomfortable than he already was... If it was even possible. Than his gaze even a conversation would be better, he decided and hence asked...

Daya - Sir woh ACP sir?

Abhijeet - Beauro gaye hai.

Abhijeet replied simply. Just then his phone rang disturbing their conversation and Abhijeet picked it up attaching it to his ear. It was Sharada's call. Asking him about his and Daya's wellbeing. That if he needed anything and if even if he didn't should she come there to help him out. The conversation took the whole of the breakfast and thankfully for Daya saved him from Abhijeet's gaze or questions or whatever was to follow.  
The remaining day passed by with Daya keeping himself in the room. And Abhijeet visiting him every half an hour for something or the other. Daya had well understood that he did so not because he actually had some work but because he wanted to keep an eye on him. He was somewhat irritated with this but controlled against saying anything.  
By evening ACP sir returned home. To find Abhijeet half lying on the couch with puku cuddling over him. As ACP sir saw him... He asked in little worry...

ACP - Abhijeet? Kya hua? Theek ho na tum?

Abhijeet- (sitting up) Ha sir bilkul. Mujhe kya hua!

ACP - Acha... Kidnap hue the! Goli lagi hai! Ek hafte tak hosh mai nahi aaye the! Abhi 4 din pehle discharge hua hai aur sahab puch rahe hai mujhe kya hua! Yeh itni moti moti bandages kya shok ke liye bandh rakhi hai!

Abhijeet - Ha par ab toh mai theek hu na!

ACP sir nodded his head in disappointment and then asked...

ACP - Daya kaha hai?

Abhijeet - Kamre mai! Subah se breakfast aur lunch ke alawa bahar hi nahi nikla! Ek baar bhi meri aakho mai nahi dekha sir usne. Itne sawal hai... Phir bhi kuch nahi pucha!

ACP sir sighed and then said deciding...

ACP - Theek hai. Raat ko baat karte hai dinner ke baad usse.

Abhijeet - Ji sir. Mai dinner ki tayari karta hu...

ACP - Bilkul nahi! Tumhe kuch karne ki zarurat nahi hai. Mai bana lunga dinner. Tum bas haat muh dhoke aao

Abhijeet - Lekin sir... Kuch toh karne dijiye mujhe! Aap breakfast lunch dono bana kar gaye the! Din bharse baitha baitha bore ho raha hu.

ACP - Ha toh kabhi kabhi bore hona chahiye! Tum chup chap baithke bore ho nahi toh mai Adi ko bolta hu!

With his dhamki of his father's name and knowing what it would earn him if ACP sir complains to him Abhijeet slid back to his previous position with a phula hua face. Grumbling to puku about how bad everyone was that they were not letting him do anything.  
An hour later, all three of them were sitting on the dining table having dinner. All of them were silent not knowing what to say... When Daya finally voiced out what he wanted to ask since the whole day...

Daya - Sir mai dinner ke baad ghar ke liye nikalta hu...

ACP sir and Abhijeet looked at each other and talking with eyes decided...

ACP - Abhi nahi Daya. Kuch din tum yehi ruko...

Daya - Par kyu sir?

He asked finally looking at ACP sir, a question to which he already knew the answer. ACP sir said...

ACP - Kyuki tumhe jo quarter allot hua tha woh ab kisi aur ko allot kar diya gaya hai...

Not looking up from his plate Daya slowly asked,

Daya - CID se nikalne ka order aa gaya kya sir?

ACP - (hurriedly) Nahi Daya! Woh... Woh toh kuch problem ho gayi thi isilye! Aur maine kaha hai na ki mai kuch nahi hone dunga?

Daya - Ghar kab tak khali karna hai sir?

ACP - 1 hafte mai...

Daya nodded his head in a small yes and said...

Daya - Mai kal koi hotel dekh lunga sir... Phir rent pe kuch mil jaye toh. Sorry apko itni taklif di...

ACP - Kuch nahi dhund rahe ho tum. Jab tak quarters ka intezam nahi ho jata tum yehi rahoge...

Daya - Nahi sir mai... Mai dekh lunga na...

ACP - Maine kaha na tum rahoge? And thats an order!

Daya could not understand why was ACP sir so insisting of him staying at his home. But after he had already given an order what could he have done! So he closed his mouth and started eating.  
A little while later ACP sir was done and so he got up from his chair picking up his plate and said before leaving...

ACP - Ek ghante mai dono mujhe terrece pe milna...

Duo nodded their heads in a small yes and ACP sir went inside the kitchen.  
About after half an hour Abhijeet was already sitting on the terrece... Lost in his thoughts as he gazed the night sky...

*Flashback*

*Around 1 month after Daya joined CID*

Daya was standing in front of an angry Abhijeet with his head down. His shirt had turned slightly red on his shoulder while he completely unaffected by the fact was standing with his hands behind his back. Team was standing at their own places silently praying for Daya knowing Abhijeet's anger. And as this would be the first time for Daya to experience it... They hoped for it to be not so bad. ACP sir was leaning on the desk with his arms folded. Confused weather he should save Daya from Abhijeet or let him get a good scold for his blunder. While after observing Daya for a while Abhijeet asked sternly...

Abhijeet - Kisne kaha tha tumse bich mai aane?

Daya didn't answer. Instead kept memorising the design of the ground. When Abhijeet, not receiving his answer growled again...

Abhijeet - Kuch puch raha hu mai!

Understanding that he had to answer, Daya slowly mumbled...

Daya - Woh chaku aap ko lag jata... Isilye...

Abhijeet - Isilye tum bich mai aake khade ho gaye? Dhayan tha mera! Gun haat mai hi thi! Agar tum bich mai nahi aate toh woh chaku maarne ke pehle hi uske haat pe goli maar deta mai! Par tum bich mai aake khade ho gaye isilye goli nahi chala paya! Woh toh chaku shoulder pe laga aur deep nahi gaya! Nahi toh baithe hote abhi hospital mai!

Daya - Sorry sir...

Daya whispered. But that didn't seem to reduce Abhijeet's anger...

Abhijeet - Sorry sir? How will that cure the wound on your shoulder? Tumhe samjh bhi aa raha hai ki kya ho sakta tha? Agar tumhe nahi bhi samjha ki mai goli chalane wala hu tum bhi khud bhi toh uske haat pe goli maar sakte the! Bich mai aane ki kya zarurat thi?

Daya maintained silence. When Abhijeet repeated his question angrily...

Abhijeet - Answer me! Gun kyu nahi use ki tumne?

Daya - Socha... Socha nahi sir...

Abhijeet - (unbelievably) Seriously? Aise CID officer banoge tum?

Daya's eyes brimmed with tears hearing this. And seeing this ACP sir came ahead saying...

ACP - Koi baat nahi Abhijeet... Rehne do ab. Ho gayi galti... Par samjh gaya na woh! Rehne do (Turning to Daya) Daya tum dressing karwa lo!

Daya nodded his head in a small yes and went sat on his chair. Fredericks instantly went and brought the first aid kit. To which Abhijeet, who was talking to ACP sir for a moment, came ahead and said...

Abhijeet - Fredricks... Mai karta hu.

Freddy nodded and forwarded the box to him while he moved with it to Daya. Seeing him... Daya instantly hung his head low to which Abhijeet smiled softly. He kept the box on his desk and then wet a cotton swab with antiseptic liquid. Then waited for Daya to side his shirt from his point of wound. Daya did not move. As he had not realised Abhijeet was waiting for something. When he didn't move for a while Abhijeet called him...

Abhijeet - Daya?

Daya - Yes sir? (In a rush)

Abhijeet - Shirt...

Reminded Abhijeet. Daya hurriedly pushed his shirt to a side even though his wound hurt. And Abhijeet said seeing his actions...

Abhijeet - Aree aaram se!

As he was done Abhijeet slowly cleaned his wound... To which Daya not even hissed though it pained. As Abhijeet started to put on the antiseptic cream he asked softly...

Abhijeet - Zayada daat diya kya?

Daya - Nahi sir! Woh galti hi meri... I am sorry maine socha hi nahi...

Abhijeet - Koi baat nahi... Ho jata hai kabhi kabhi...

Bandaging his wound Abhijeet kept back the remaining bandage when he suddenly something caught his attention... A pendant Daya was wearing. Abhijeet looked back to confirm. Although his eyes not usually defied him, he still wanted to be sure. As soon as he was, Daya pulled back his shirt and took the first aid kit to keep it back in its place. While Abhijeet kept standing over there lost in his thoughts...  
He went to washroom excusing himself and stood in front of the mirror. Pulling his shirt to a side he took a look at his own pendent. The pendent inscribed with 'om' in hindi. The pendent he saw everyday and had been seeing in his neck from past 20 years... He had to confirm... And when he was sure that his pendent was identical to Daya's he ran a hand through his hair. In happiness... Sheer happiness of finding his long lost 'best friend'. He remembered the story he didn't exactly remembered but had heard innumerable times from his mother, father and ACP sir. That when Daya left... His mother gave him one last gift. An OM pendent. She brought two of them. One for both her sons. Saying it would protect them against everything. He never really believed in its protection... But wore it for his mother. Today he was sure the pendent was magical... Cause it had earned him his best friend back.

*Flashback ends*

His trail of thoughts were broken by ACP sir entering the terrace. As he settled down soon Daya followed him and as Daya took his chair when ACP sir indicated him to Abhijeet got up from his own and said...

Abhijeet- Mai coffee lata hu...

ACP sir nodded to him and he went downstairs. And returned back with 3 cups of coffee 10 minutes later. To find both of them sitting silently. Keeping the tray on the table he took back his chair waiting for the conversation to began... After a brief moment ACP sir said...

ACP - Daya...

Daya - Ji sir (looking down at his cup of coffee)

ACP - Kya mai puch sakta hu ki tumhe suicide attempt karne ki kya zarurat pad gayi thi?

To be continued...

Whattttt? Daya attempted suicide? Why? And now what will ACP sir and Abhijeet do about it? So many questions and only one way to find the answer! Read and review! Jaldi jaldi!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note -**

Sorry... sorry... sorry... late ho gayi. Woh thoda busy chal raha tha schedule. Chalo ab late aayi hu toh no chappar chappr. Sidha chappy! Go on and read...

* * *

Chapter 15

(continuation of the conversation from the previous chapter)

Daya - Woh... Meri personal problem hai sir...

Answered Daya still not looking up from his coffee.

ACP - Daya... Dekho...

Daya - (cutting him off) I am sorry sir mujhe iss bare mai koi baat nahi karni

And without even waiting for a response he walked off leaving behind shocked ACP sir and Abhijeet. The Daya who they had never seen being impolite to anyone, not even with criminals who he had held by the collor, had dared cut off ACP sir bluntly. Abhijeet who recovered from the shock first tried stopping him with,

Abhijeet - Daya? Daya baat toh suno?

But Daya had already hurried down the stairs without giving him a chance to say anything further. So Abhijeet got up hurriedly to follow him down but ACP sir held his hand and pulled him back.

Abhijeet - Sir yeh...

ACP - Abhijeet baitho...

Still reluctant, Abhijeet kept standing so ACP sir tugged on his hand saying,

ACP - Baitho!

Abhijeet sat back on his seat and said in half anger and half frustration...

Abhijeet - Sir yeh! Aise kaise baat kar sakta hai yeh apse?

ACP - (smiling softly) Acha toh sahab ka gussa iss liye hai ki usne mujhse theek se baat nahi ki...

Abhijeet - Usse rude hona kehte hai...

Stated Abhijeet with an angry phula hua face. While ACP sir shook his head in a no at his possessive kiddo and said...

ACP - Aree kabhi kabhi ho jata hai... Baat bhi toh aisi...

Abhijeet - (interrupting) Koi bhi baat ho apse aise baat karne ka haq kisi ko nahi hai!

ACP - Acha! Toh abhi abhi tumne jo meri baat kati uska kya? (Smirking)

Abhijeet- Sir aap... (Whined Abhijeet)

ACP - Acha acha theek hai. Daat dena bas usse. Ab khush?

Abhijeet - Huh!

ACP - (nodding in no) Ab yeh soche ki aage kya karna hai?

Abhijeet - Woh baat kare toh kuch kare na sir!

ACP - Hmm... Par woh humse baat karega bhi kyu? Kyu share karega ki uski life mai kya problem hai... Hum hai kon uske...

His own sentence hurt him a little but as it was the truth he couldn't have shied away from it.

Abhijeet - Rishte bhul jane se rishte mit nahi jate sir. Toh kya hua agar usse yaad nahi ki hum kon hai... Hum toh jante hai na. Aise hi dost nahi kaha tha usse... Woh jo friendship band bandha tha usse... Uska farz toh mai nibha ke rahuga.

ACP - Aur woh kaise?

Abhijeet - Dosti hai sir... Woh toh phirse ho sakti hai... Bas thoda waqt dijiye. Agli baar woh yaha se uthke nahi jayega...

Looking at his determination ACP sir smiled a little and then patted his back saying...

ACP - Thoda jaldi karna Abhijeet... Kahin woh phirse kuch...

Abhijeet nodded understandably and ACP added...

ACP - Chalo ab niche chalo. Kafi raat ho gayi hai. Aaram karo ab tum bhi...

Abhijeet - Ji sir...

He picked up the coffee cups from the table and went downstairs following ACP sir. ACP sir went inside his room that had now been emptied by Daya by shifting in the guest room. Disposing the cups in the sink Abhijeet came back upstairs to stop in front of the guest room and knocked slowly. When he received no reply from inside he knocked again. The door still didn't open neither Daya replied from inside. The negative thoughts were just about to trouble him. So not caring about the formalities anymore he turned the knob and was about to enter in when he found Daya standing on the door with his hand also on the knob. He heaved a sigh of relief and Daya asked...

Daya - Ji sir?

Abhijeet - (bluntly) Tumhara cup?

Daya - Ji? (Confused)

Abhijeet - Coffee cup... Tum leke aa gaye the 'gusse mai'

Embarrassed, Daya went inside again and quickly looked around for the cup that he didn't remember where he had left and then hurried down himself to dispose it in the sink. When he came back Abhijeet was already lying on the bed with closed eyes. He was standing there confused as to what he should do when Abhijeet said not even caring to open his eyes and look at him...

Abhijeet - Malum hai bohot acha dikhta hu mai par itna ghuroge toh nazar lag jayegi...

Daya instantly turned away his gaze embarrassed and got into the bed himself. To have one of those usual sleepless nights of his.  
Next morning both of them got up earlier than the previous day and freshening up head downstairs to find ACP sir putting sandwiches on plate for breakfast. Abhijeet moved inside to help him bring it out as it was one of the few things that sir would allow him to do at this time.  
Soon all settled on the table to have a silent breakfast. After breakfast ACP sir head for beauro leaving Abhijeet to make a friend of his already best friend. As Daya was about to go to his room Abhijeet called him from behind...

Abhijeet - Daya?

Daya - Ji sir?

Abhijeet - Movie dekhoge?

Daya - Ji?

Abhijeet - Iss naam ki toh koi movie nahi hai!

Daya - Mera matlab hai aap... Aap dekh lijiye sir mujhe abhi kaam hai...

Abhijeet - Kya kaam hai? Window mai baithke bahar uss gulmohar tree pe kitne leaves hai yeh count karna?

Daya kept looking at him quizzically not understanding what he meant so Abhijeet added...

Abhijeet - Kal toh tumne din bhar yehi kiya tha! Counting puri nahi hui kya?

Daya - Nahi sir woh... Woh...

Abhijeet - Acha movie ko chodo! Bahar chaloge? ACP sir datege... Unhone mana kiya hai na jane se par chinta mat karo mai bacha lunga.

Daya - Par sir...

Abhijeet - Koi par war nahi! Chup chap 10 minute mai ready hoke bahar aao. Mai gaadi nikalta hu...

Without waiting for a thing Abhijeet picked up his wallet, car keys and putting on his shooes head out. And not left with any other option Daya went back to the room to change.  
An hour later, they were both sitting on the marine drives. Staring at the horizon they sat in comfortable silence that was broken at small intervals by the sea waves crashing on the rocks. At one such interval Abhijeet asked...

Abhijeet - Sea pasand hai?

Daya - Ha sir

Abhijeet - Mujhe bhi... Khaas kar jab sir ke saath aata hu...

Daya looked at him in question and Abhijeet waited for him to ask but soon enough realized that Daya won't. So he explained himself...

Abhijeet - Sir aur dad almost bachpan ke dost hai. Samjh lo mai apne ghar se zayada sir ke saath hi raha hu...

Finding his answers Daya looked back at the sea and after a few seconds heard Abhijeet...

Abhijeet - (hesitantly) Aur tum? Kaha rahe ho bachpan se?

Daya - Shimla mai...

Replied Daya even lower than his usual low.  
Not daring to ask any further on his childhood, Abhijeet continued with the easier topic.

Abhijeet - Pahado se aaye ho... Aur samundar pasand hai?

Daya - Duniya ke upar rehna nahi sir... Pani mai gum hona pasand hai.

Abhijeet observed him for a minute and then asked in a fresh tone...

Abhijeet - Ice cream khaoge?

Before Daya could answer Abhijeet had already stopped the passing by vendor. He bought one choco chip for himself and a chocolate ice cream for Daya. Denying Daya's insistence to pay he paying himself he grabbed the two and forwarded the chocolate one to Daya with...

Abhijeet - Yeh lo tumhari favourite chocolate flavoured!

Daya - Apko kaise pata sir mujhe chocolate ice cream pasand hai?

Abhijeet - (biting his tongue) Sir ne bataya...

He said the truth as it was ACP sir who had told him about their mela trip from the childhood days that he didn't remember clearly.

Daya - Toh unhe kaise pata chala?

Abhijeet - Aree woh ACP Prayduman hai! Unko sab pata hota hai!

Daya continued staring at him in confusion to which Abhijeet said...

Abhijeet - Aree khao na ice cream! Melt ho jayegi!

Tearing away the wrapper he started eating his ice cream while listening to Abhijeet's who was mostly the one to talk unlike him who spoke mostly in response to questions and nothing more.  
Soon they decided to head back home for lunch as ACP sir had already cooked for them just like yesterday before leaving for the beauro and also they were not yet allowed to have outside food. So deciding to head back home they turned to get down from the slab they were sitting on to be facing Aditya. Pouting at his luck Abhijeet tried...

Abhijeet - Maine kuch nahi kiya yeh Daya bol raha tha ki chalo na bahar chalte hai sir ghumne!

Daya - Ji?!

Exclaimed Daya shocked at being blamed for no reason. Abhijeet turned to him with a pleading look to which Daya agreed saying to Aditya...

Daya - Yes sir. Maine hi kaha tha sir se ki kahin chalte hai. Inki koi galti nahi hai...

Aditya - Ha ha pata hai na mujhe! (To Abhijeet) Par tum mane kyu?

Abhijeet - Ab woh... Woh...

Aditya - Baap hu tumhara! Yeh sab mere samne kaam nahi aane wala! Doctor ne abhi kuch din rest karne kaha hai na? Ghar pe do din shanti se nahi baith sakte tum?

Abhijeet - Do din? Itne din se toh aaram hi kar raha hu na!

Aditya - Acha... Din bhar mai 10 minute se zayada toh sidhe baithte nahi tum! Bada aaram kar rahe ho.

Abhijeet made a baby crying face trying to melt Aditya but it didn't work even a bit on him!

Aditya - Ab mujhe bas itna batao ki mai tumahari harkato ke bare mai Sharada ko batau ki Prayduman ko?

Abhijeet- Kisi ko bhi nahi...

Aditya - Woh option tumhare paas hai hi nahi.

Abhijeet - Toh sir ko. Unko toh waise hi pata chal jayega.

Aditya - Better. Ab chalo mai tum dono ko ghar drop kar raha hu. Tumhari gadi driver le jayega wapis. Driver ko bhi nahi bulaya. Drive karne mana kiya tha doctor ne kuch din!

*Car*

Abhijeet was sitting on back seat Daya in passenger... Obviously on Aditya's wish disguised in anger who asked Abhijeet to sit behind while he sat with Daya so he could have a better conversation. But the talking was one thing that never started easy with Daya. So the journey was passing in silence and so to spark a conversation Aditya said...

Aditya - Daya...

Daya - Ji sir?

Aditya - Aree kya sir? Mai na hi cop hu na hi tumhara senior! Phir mujhe sir kyu bulate ho?

Daya - Aap Abhijeet sir ke...

Aditya - Ha toh! Jeet hoga tumhara Abhijeet sir... Lekin mai nahi hu bhai!

Daya - Toh kya bulau?

Aditya - Uncle bulao jaise peh (stopping in between 'pehle')... I mean jaise Jeet ke baki colleagues bulate hai!

Daya - Ji...

Aditya - Aur batao... Kaisa chal raha hai sab?

Daya - Theek.

Aditya - Hmm... Jeet zayada datta toh nahi hai na? Agar datte toh mujhe bolna! Ache se aata hai mujhe isse chup karana.

Abhijeet - (popping his head in between both the driver and passenger seat) Mai kisi ko nahi datta!

Aditya - Acha? Aise hi tumhari team khadus bolti hai tumhe?

Abhijeet - Huh woh log pagal hai! Daya ko pucho! (Glaring) Daya mai khadus hu?

Instead of Daya Aditya answered...

Aditya - Aise aakh dikha ke puchoge toh kya bolega woh bichara? (Lovingly) Daya sach bolo beta... Yeh khadus hai na?

If the tone wouldn't have been that loving Daya would have said no but then he couldn't lie to the love in Aditya's voice so he nodded his head in a small innocent yes. Shocked Abhijeet exclaimed...

Abhijeet - Daya?! Tumhe toh mai...

Aditya - Dekho dekho phir dhamka rahe ho isse.

Abhijeet - Aap mere dad hai ki iske?

Aditya - Kyu bhai... Pata nahi hai kya chota beta humesha ladla hota hai!

As soon as he uttered it he realised the blunder he had done. Abhijeet looked at him nervously while he slowly looked at Daya from corner of his eyes hoping Daya would not have noticed it. But after all how could a CID officer miss such a big statement? Daya was already looking at him in question. So he came up with an excuse...

Aditya - Woh... Matlab tum mere chote bete jaise hi ho na...

Daya - (to Abhijeet) Apka koi bhai bhi hai sir? Apne bataya nahi...

Abhijeet was about to deny saying he didn't get Aditya correct but Aditya asked him by eyes to let him handle the matter.

Aditya - Ha hai Abhijeet ka ek bhai... Bilkul tumhare jaisa hai. Bas tumhe dekh ke uski yaad aa jati hai...

Daya - Woh yaha nahi rehte kya?

Aditya - Ab ha... Woh bachpan mai hi dur ho gaya tha. (Smiling in pain) Humari hi galti thi. Usse jane nahi dena chahiye tha. Par hum samjh nahi paye ki uske liye kya sahi hai aur kya galat.

Daya - I am sorry...

Aditya - Aree nahi nahi... Koi baat nahi. (Glancing at Abhijeet) Abhijeet laga hua hai apne bhai ko dhundne mai... Jald hi woh wapis humare saath hoga.

Abhijeet - Sirf wahi nahi dad... (Determined) Woh humare saath bhi hoga aur khush bhi hoga. Kyu Daya? Karoge na meri madat usse dhundne mai?

Daya - Ji sir... Kyu nahi mai puri koshish karuga...

Meanwhile they had already reached ACP sir's house. So dropping them there Aditya drove away for his office as he was getting late for a meeting.  
For duo, the rest of day after lunch again passed like yesterday. With Daya sitting in his room, by the window, counting the leaves of the gulmohar tree according to Abhijeet. And Abhijeet staying busy with puku.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Toh ab kaise karege Abhi sir dosti Daya sir se? Zayada tar humne Daya sir ko dosti ki koshish karte dekha hai... iss baar role reversal kaisa lag raha hai? Do review everyone!


End file.
